Die vier Auserwählten
by Veronica Evans
Summary: Harry wird von Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen, stirbt aber nicht,sonder landet in einer anderen Welt. Hier erfährt er das er einer der vier Auserwählten ist,die die Menschheit vor dem Bösen retten sollen,doch vorher müssen sie noch vieles lernen
1. Das Ende?

**Disclaimer:** Also mir gehört nichts an der Story. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Ich habe mir die ganze Story ausgedacht.

**A/N**: Auf die Idee kam ich, als ich Dunkle Zeiten, Dragonmaster und Vermächtnis der Magie gelesen hatte. Diese Story beinhaltet etwas von jedem. Falls ihr euch etwas Hintergrundwissen aneignen wollt, dann lest euch einfach mal die besagten Storys durch.

Die vier Auserwählten

**Das Ende?**

In einer lauen Sommernacht standen ein Dutzend dunkler Kreaturen, in einem Halbkreis, um einen Thron.

Der Thron war mit Totenköpfen und Schlangen verziert. Auf der Lehne des Throns schlängelten sich die Schlangen bis hin zu einem Totenkopf.

An der Rückenfront konnte man im Licht des Mondes einen riesigen verrotteten Totenkopf erkennen, aus dessen Mund eine kalte Schlange gekrochen kam: Das Symbol von Voldemort.

Voldemort saß auf dem Thron und schaute siegessicher in die Runde seiner Todesser.

Er schien sehr zufrieden mit ihnen zu sein.

Er spürte die Angst seiner Sklaven, wusste jedoch, dass sie ihm erfreuliche Nachrichten bringen.

„Nott was kannst du mir berichten? Sprich!", befahl Voldemort einem Todesser ganz links in der Gruppe.

Der Angesprochene stolpert aus der Reihe hervor, schmiss sich auf seine knubbeligen Knie und küsst erbarmungsvoll den Saum des Umhanges seines Meisters.

„Es….es ist vollbracht mein Meister. Der Schutz ist durch…durchbrochen.", stammelte der vor Angst zitternde Todesser vor den Knien seines Meisters.

„Sehr gut Nott. Dafür sollst du belohnt werden."

„Oh mein Mei.. Meister. Ihr seid zu gütig.", schleimte Nott.

„Schweig! Ich hasse Güte. Crucio!", unter Qualen krümmte sich der Todesser vor den Augen der anderen.

Voldemort hatte ein zufriedenes lächeln auf seinen eisigen kalten Lippen. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

Er liebte es seine Sklaven zu quälen. Sonst waren sie ja zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Zufrieden lächelnd nahm er den unverzeihlichen Fluch von seinem Todesser.

„Merke dir Nott. Ich hasse Güte. Und ich hasse Potter.", zischte Voldemort voller Hass seinem zuckendem Todesser zu.

„ Sel…selbstverständlich mein Meister." Nott verbeugte sich noch einmal tief und mit einem Wink von einer knochigen, bleichen Hand stolperte er zurück in die Reihen der Todesser.

Voldemort sah sich seine Todesser genau an. Eine viertel Stunde standen sie nur da und ließen sich von ihrem Meister beobachten.

„ Malfoy. Wurmschwanz. Ihr begleitet mich. Nott, Bellatrix, Crabbe und Goyle. Ihr werdet in die Winkelgasse apparieren und dort Unheil anrichten. Wir brauchen ein Anlenkungsmanöver, nicht dass uns Dumbledore noch in die quere kommt."

„Malfoy und Wurmschwanz. Ihr wisst wie ihr den Schutz umgehen könnt?"

Einer der Todesser in der Mitte trat hervor zu seinem Meister.

Malfoy kniete sich vor seinem Meister und küsste den Saum seines Umhanges.

„Ja mein Lord. Ihr könnt euch jetzt den Jungen holen, ohne das etwas geschieht.", verkündete der loyale Todesser seinem Meister.

„Gut. Malfoy. Sehr gut. Nott, Bellatrix, Crabbe und Goyle. Fangt an. Malfoy. Wurmschwanz wir apparieren in den Ligusterweg. LOS!", trieb Voldemort seine Untertanen an.

Sofort waren sechs kleine Plops zu hören.

Voldemort erhob sich langsam aus seinem Thron und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plop in den Ligusterweg.

Im Ligusterweg war alles ruhig. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Kein Vogel zwitscherte. Es war toten Still, als ob jemand wusste was jetzt geschehen würde.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem knorrigen Gesicht breit. „Potter. Dein Ende naht.", flüsterte er in seinen imaginären Bart.

„Malfoy. Wurmschwanz ihr geht voran.", kommandierte er seine Todesser.

Die beiden Angesprochenen gingen voraus. Voldemort hinter ihnen her.

Der Schutzzauber war gebrochen und Voldemort im Haus.

Im Haus war es genauso ruhig wie auf der Straße.

„Malfoy. Wurmschwanz. Folgt mir. Ihr nehmt euch die Muggel vor und ich werde Potter töten."

Malfoy und Wurmschwanz gingen die Treppe hinauf. Das Quietschen der Treppe, weckte die Bewohner des Hauses.

Ein dicker Muggel stand in einem rose gestreiften Nachtgewand und einem langen Gegenstand oben an der Treppe.

Die beiden Todesser grinsten teuflisch.

Jetzt würden sie auch mal ihren Spaß haben.

Mit einem Wingardium Leviosa hing Vernon Dursley kopf über in der Luft.

Wurmschwanz ging in das andere Schlafzimmer wo ein verängstigter fetter Junge hinter seiner spacken Mutter stand.

Er folterte Petunia und lies den Jungen unter dem Imperius Zauber seine Mutter töten.

Danach ließ Wurmschwanz ihn aus dem Fenster springen und Dudley Dursley lag Tod auf den Steinen der Einfahrt.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Malfoy seinen Spaß mit Vernon Dursley, doch als dieser bewusstlos auf den Boden sackte, tötete Malfoy ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort schaute sich das ganze Specktakel aus einiger Entfernung an. Er liebte es Muggel um ihr Leben betteln zu sehen.

Doch nun war Potter an der Reihe.

Endlich würde er die Prophezeiung erfüllen und damit wäre er der mächtigste Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore, der Muggelliebhaber, konnte seinen Schützling jetzt noch retten.

Endlich gehörte Potter ihm.

Er schritt in das Zimmer des Jungen.

Er wusste genau was dieser gerade Tat. Er spürte es dich die Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Potter versuchte verzweifelt ihm zu entkommen. Doch diesmal würde er nicht einfach so davon kommen. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Chance zu fliehen.

Seine Todesser umstellten das Haus. Endlich war Potter da wo er ihn haben wollte. Voldemort zersprengte mit einem Reductor die Tür in tausend Stücke.

Vor ihm stand mit einem entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck der Junge- der- noch- lebt.

„Potter deine Zeit ist gekommen. Du wirst genauso Enden wie deine erbärmlichen Eltern.", zischte Voldemort voller Hass und voller Erwartung dem Knaben entgegen.

Doch Harry Potter war alles andere als ein Knabe.

„Ich werde vielleicht sterben, doch ich werde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Dumbledore weiß bescheit. Du wirst mit mir zu Grunde gehen Voldemort", giftete der Junge ihm entgegen. Er hatte einen eisernen und entschlossenen Willen, dass konnte man in seinen Augen sehen.

´Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann nehme ich dieses Scheusal mit. ´, dachte Harry.

Er stand entschlossen und mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Voldemort.

Doch Voldemort lachte nur. Er lachte ihn aus.

„Lach nicht und kämpfe. STUPOR!", rief Harry.

Doch Voldemort sprang nur zur Seite und sein Spruch traf den Schrank.

Dann rief Voldemort mit lauter und scheppernder Stimme: „ Avada Kedavra!" Und alles wurde schwarz.

Währenddessen saß ein sehr erschöpft aussehender Schulleiter in seinem Büro.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

Er strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Schläfe.

Selbst jetzt noch, mitten in der Nacht, saß der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete.

Das nächste Ordenstreffen stand bevor. Er würde sich bald auf den Weg machen.

Dumbledore hatte eine sehr wichtige Mitteilung von einen seiner Spione erhalten. _Er hat einen Weg gefunden. _

Mehr stand nicht dort drin, doch Albus Dumbledore wusste, was diese Nachricht bedeutete.

Voldemort hatte also einen Weg durch die zahllosen Schutzzauber gefunden. Schon bald würde er den Goldjungen der Zaubererwelt angreifen.

Bis dahin blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie mussten schnell handeln.

Noch einmal strich er sich über die Schläfe und ging dann zu seinem Phönix.

„Fawkes mein Guter. Bringst du mich in den Grimauld Platz?", fragte er seinen treuen Phönix liebevoll und strich ihm dabei über das rot leuchtende Federkleid.

Der Vogel zwitscherte fröhlich und Dumbledore hielt sich am Schwanz des goldenen Vogels fest.

Nur wenige Augenblicke stand er in der Eingangshalle des Black Anwesens.

Er schritt in den Versammlungsraum nahe der Küche.

Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass bereits alle Ordensmitglieder versammelt waren.

Er ging zu seinem Platz am Ende des langen Tisches. Dumbledore wollte gerade ansetzten und sie alle begrüßen, als eine weiße Eule durch eines der Fenster hinein flatterte.

Eine weiße Eule?

Eine Schneeeule?

Harrys Eule! Was macht Hedwig hier?

Alle anwesenden starrten die Eule an, die sich sofort auf Dumbledore´s Hut setzte und darauf zu hacken anfing.

Schnell nahm Dumbledore die Nachricht aus dem Schnabel der Eule und faltete sie auf:

_Er kommt. Schickt Hilfe. _Stand dort geschrieben.

Sofort wandte er sich an die Auroren.

„Auroren appariert sofort in den Ligusterweg. Voldemort greift Harry an.", damit erhob er sich und schritt eilig aus dem Versammlungsraum.

Alle anwesenden waren geschockt.

In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich die nackte Angst und die Besorgnis um den Jungen.

Mit einem leisen Plop apparierten die Auroren und Dumbledore in den Ligusterweg.

Was ihnen hier begegnete würden sie ein Leben lang nicht wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis bekommen.

Die ganzen Häuser standen in Flammen.

Auf der Straße herrschte das blanke Chaos.

Überall lagen die Leichen von Muggeln und der Geruch des Todes lag in der Luft.

Verzweifelt machten sich die Auroren zu Nummer 4, doch Nummer vier war nicht mehr zu finden.

An dem Platz, wo das Haus der Dursleys einst stand, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Das Haus war bis auf die Grundmauern heruntergebrannt. Das einzige was man erkennen konnte, war Asche.

Überall Asche.

Und der Geruch von verbranntem lag in der Luft.

Den Auroren und Dumbledore bot sich ein Anblick des Grauens.

„Wir sind zu spät.", flüsterte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

Das glitzern seiner Augen war erloschen.

„Sucht nach überlebenden.", befahl er den Auroren neben sich.

Doch angesichts dieser Zerstörung waren Überlebende schon ausgeschlossen.

Voldemort hatte alle Arbeit geleistet.

* * *

So das war´s. Ha fertig. Und wie findet ihr es? Ich weiß etwas verwirrend aber ist halt meine erste Story. 


	2. Abschied und Angriff

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer meiner Phantasie. Alle Charas aus den HP Büchern gehören JKR. Es gibt allerdings einige, die ich selber dazu erfunden habe.

AN: Das ist meine erste Story. Sie ähnelt ein bisschen den Storys von Heiko2003 er ist mein großer Mentor auf die Knie geht .

So jetzt aber zum zweiten Kapitel.

Der Angriff des Grauens

Voldemort rief in seiner eisigen und kalten Stimme: „_Avada Kedavra_!" Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet aus seinen Träumen. ´Halt nein. Es war kein Traum. Es war eine Vision. ´ Harry strich sich mit einer Hand die schweiß nassen haare aus dem Gesicht und mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach seiner Brille. Er setzte sie auf und sah sich noch etwas benommen in seinem kleinen Zimmer um.

Alles war noch beim alten. Sein Koffer stand immer noch offen neben seinem Schrank und überall lagen Zaubererutensilien herum.

Harry Potter war ja kein gewöhnlicher Teenager. Er war 16 Jahre alt und ging auf die größte Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Hogwarts.

Langsam stand der Junge auf und taumelte zu seiner treuen Eule, Hedwig. Bei den Zauberern war es üblich, sich mit Hilfe von Eulen Briefe zu schreiben. Er streichelte sie mit einer Hand und mit der anderen Hand fuhr er sich über seine Narbe.

Heute Nacht ist es also soweit´, dachte der Junge Zauberer. ´Alles oder nichts. ´, dachte er sich. Seine Vision hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sich Voldemort auf einen Angriff vorbereitete. Auf den Finalen Kampf zwischen den Jungen der lebt und zwischen dem Dunklen Lord.

Es war sein Schicksal, seine Bestimmung. Eine Prophezeiung besagt, dass er alleine die Macht dazu hätte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Er musste sogar gegen ihn antreten. Sie besagte weiter, dass keiner leben kann, solange der andere lebt und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben. Kurz, entweder tötet er Voldemort oder Voldemort tötet ihn.

Anscheinend ist dieser Augenblick gekommen. Heute Nacht war es also soweit. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit das wusste er, doch er würde keine Hilfe holen. Das war SEIN Kampf und keiner sollte dazwischen gehen.

Er setzte sich niedergeschlagen an seinen Schreibtisch, holte sechs Rollen Pergament hervor und fing an zu schreiben.

Der erste Brief ging an Remus Lupin. Der letzte Marauder, der noch lebte, oder besser gesagt, der noch unter den Guten lebte. Denn Wurmschwanz ist zu Voldemort übergelaufen und hat seine Eltern verraten.

Als er fertig war, las er sich den ersten Brief noch einmal durch. Er war nicht sehr lang, aber es reichte aus.

_Lieber Remus,_

_der Tag ist gekommen. Voldemort kommt und ich werde mich meinem Schicksal stellen. Mein Schicksal ist es Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich werde ihn entweder töten oder dabei selber draufgehen. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war von Anfang an klar, das ich gegen ihn antreten musste. Wenn du genaueres wissen willst, dann frag Dumbledore über die Prophezeiung aus._

_Ich möchte dir nur für alles Danken. Du hast mir viel beigebracht und ich sah dich immer als einen zweiten Vater, neben Sirius. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Ron und Hermine sind auch noch da._

_Dein Harry_

Ja dachte Harry. So kann ich das lassen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Ab zu dem Tage, als er Remus das erste Mal sah.

Damals dachte er nur, was für ein armer Kauz. Wir er so da saß mit seinen alten zerkratzen Umhängen und seinen grauen Haaren. Doch Harry erkannte früh, was sich dahinter verbarg. Ein durchaus talentierter und fähiger Zauberer, wie Lehrer.

Er hatte viel von ihm gelernt und ihn immer als einen guten Freund gesehen.

Was würde Remus wohl machen, wenn auch der letzte seiner Freunde stirbt? Harry wusste es nicht und er konnte es auch nicht nachvollziehen.

Erst starben seine Eltern. Lily und James. Sie waren unter den engsten und besten Freunden von Remus. Danach wurde Sirius der dritte der Rumtreiber eingesperrt und für den Tod von Lily und James verantwortlich gemacht, sowie für den Tod des vierten Rumtreibers. Peter.

Doch nach zwölf langen Jahren fand Remus heraus, dass Peter der wahre Verräter und Sirius unschuldig war. Dann wurde Sirius vor zwei Monaten von Lestrange getötet.

Noch ein Tief für Remus wie auch für Harry. Was würde Remus machen, wenn auch er Tod wäre? Der letzte Erbe der Marauders. Der Sohn von Lily und James Potter. Wie würde er sich dabei fühlen? Harry wusste es nicht. Es tat ihm leid, doch er hatte ja keine andere Wahl.

Mit traurigen Augen versiegelte er das Pergament und widmete sich dem zweiten Brief an Hagrid.

_Lieber Hagrid,_

_ich danke dir für alles. Du warst immer ein guter Freund und Kamerad. Ich habe dich immer geschätzt und du hast mich immer verstanden. Wenn es mir schlecht ging, hast du mich aufgeheitert. Wenn ich mal den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte, halfst du mir auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück (Im wahrsten sinne des Wortes) Bitte halte mich in guter Erinnerung. Der letzte Kampf zwischen mir und Voldemort steht bevor. _

_Trauer nicht um mich und schnapp dir endlich Maxime._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Harry musste bei seinem letzten Satz schmunzeln.

Sowie Hagrid Maxime im letzten Jahr angehimmelt hat, war es nur offensichtlich, dass sich der Halbriese in sie verknallt hatte.

Harry konnte sich genau an den letzten Weihnachtsball erinnern, als Hagrid und Maxime zusammen getanzt hatten. Man konnte unter der dichten Haarmähne von Hagrid ein knall rotes Gesicht erkennen und Harry musste sich damals vor lachen den Bauch halten.

Zwei Halbriesen die nicht tanzen konnten und es dennoch versuchten. Das sah zu komisch aus.

Auch diesen Brief versiegelte er und legte ihn zu den von Remus.

Er tauchte die Feder in das Glas Tinte vor ihm und fing wieder an zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr da sein werde, doch mein Schicksal wird sich erfüllen. Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen. Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen und entweder gewinnen oder verlieren. Doch wenn ich sterben sollte, dann trauer nicht um mich. _

_I__ch danke dir für alles. Dafür, dass du immer da warst und mir als Freund zur Seite standest. Behalte mich in guter Erinnerung. Das reicht mir. Hilf Ginny und Hermine. Sie werden es schwer haben. _

_Ach ja und schnapp dir endlich Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du auf sie stehst und sie auf dich. Macht das Beste draus. Ich weiß, dass ihr es wollt. Ihr passt so super zusammen. Stellt euch endlich euren Gefühlen und werdet glücklich. Meinen Segen habt ihr._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Mit glühenden Augen las er sich den Brief noch einmal durch.

Ja ja. Ron und Hermine.

Es lief das ganze fünfte Schuljahr so. Sie warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, doch trauten sich nicht, dem anderen seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. Immer wieder wichen sie dem anderen aus, wenn es darum geht, über Liebe zu sprechen.

Harry versuchte zwar, die beiden unauffällig zusammen zu bringen, doch seine Versuche scheiterten kläglich.

Er wünschte ihnen alles Gute und hoffte, dass sie glücklich miteinander werden.

Dann begann er den Brief für Hermine.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich danke dir für alles. Du warst immer eine gute Zuhörerin und hattest immer einen Rat parat. Wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Mein Schicksal wird sich dann erfüllt haben. Ich werde dann endlich bei Sirius und bei meinen Eltern sein. Bitte weine nicht um mich. Behalte mich nur in guter Erinnerung. Lebe dein Leben weiter. Zusammen mit Ron. Ich weiß was ihr fühlt und ich unterstütze es nur. Werdet endlich glücklich miteinander. _

_Meinen Segen habt ihr._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Auch diesen Brief las er mit Tränen in den Augen. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, seine Freunde zurück lassen zu müssen, doch er hoffte, dass er Voldemort wenigstens mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Er würde kämpfen, bis zum bitteren Ende. Er wollte seine Freunde in Frieden leben sehen.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und überlegte, was er Ginny schreiben könnte.

Ginny war eine sehr schöne und talentierte junge Frau geworden. Ihre Schwärmerei für Harry hatte nach dem vierten Jahr nachgelassen.

Sie hatte erkannt, dass Harry sie nur als Schwester sah und sie hatte es akzeptiert.

Doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, zog Ginny ihn schon immer magisch an. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären.

Was empfand er für die Schwester seines besten Freundes? War es nur Freundschaft, oder war es nur Geschwisterliebe?

So in seinen Gedanken verloren schrieb er den Brief an Ginny.

_Liebste Ginny,_

_es tut mir leid. Wirklich sehr Leid, aber ich werde deine Gefühle niemals erwidern können. _

_Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen. Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen. Ich werde ihn aufhalten und wenn möglich sogar vernichten, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen letzten Kampf überleben werde. _

_Bitte weine nicht um mich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Nicht wie ein Brudereine Schwester, sondern wie eine Freu einen Mann liebt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es erst jetzt erkannt habe. _

_Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nie mehr deine wunderschönen Augen sehen kann. Diese Augen waren es, die mich so in deinen Bann gezogen haben. Ich Narr habe es nur nie verstanden. Erst jetzt. Erst jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, realisiere ich meine Gefühle für dich._

_Ginny. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Bitte vergiss mich nicht. Ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du immer zu mir gehalten hast und ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich liebst. Bitte bewahre diese Liebe in deinem Herzen, sowie ich diese Liebe in meinem Herzen bewahren werde. _

_Ich werde Voldemort mit diesem Feuer der Liebe bezwingen oder mit diesem Feuer untergehen. _

_Ginny. Bitte vergiss mich nie. _

_Dein liebster Harry._

Harry flossen die Tränen nur noch über das Gesicht.

Er hat seine Liebe zu Ginny gefunden, und doch kann er sie nie mehr in seine Arme schließen.

Voldemort nimmt ihm einfach alles. Erst seine Eltern, dann seinen Paten und jetzt sogar seine Liebe.

Es schmerzte ihm tief in seinem Herzen. Er wollte Ginny nicht alleine lassen, doch er musste.

Er musste für sie Kämpfen, für seine Freunde für alle Zauberer und für alle Menschen und Kreaturen auf der Welt.

Es war sein Schicksal und er würde sich diesem Schicksal stellen.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und widmete sich dem letzten Brief.

Dieser Brief ging an Dumbledore und war sehr kurz gehalten. Für Dumbledore hatte er auch nichts mehr übrig. Er war es der im wichtige Informationen vorenthalten hatte.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen. Voldemort wird bald bei mir auftauchen und ich werde gegen ihn Kämpfen. Wenn ich verlieren sollte, mache ich Sie dafür verantwortlich. Sie haben mir wichtige Informationen vorenthalten. So konnte ich mich nicht früh genug auf diesen Kampf vorbereiten. _

_Ich bin es leid eine Marionettenpuppe für sie zu sein. Ich habe das lange genug mitgemacht. Wegen ihnen ist Sirius gestorben und wegen ihnen werde ich auch diesen Kampf verlieren._

_Ihr ´Goldjunge´ Harry_

Ja so würde er diesen Brief lassen. Dumbledore verdient es.

Er hat ihn lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt. Harry würde nicht länger mitspielen. Er würde sein Leben selbst bestimmen, sowie auch den Kampf. Er würde bestimmen, ob er Hilfe wollte oder nicht.

Dumbledore würde ihm nur Hilfe schicken und ihn versuchen aus diesem Kampf heraus zu halten.

Doch es war SEIN Kampf und er würde diesen ALLEINE bestreiten.

Er legte die sechs Briefe auf einen Stapel und ging dann zu seinem Koffer.

Dort lagen seine kostbarsten Besitztümer.

Sein Tarnumhang, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Sein Feuerblitz, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte.

Und die Karte des Rumtreibers. Die Karte von Sirius, Remus, Peter und seinem Vater.

Diese kostbarsten Besitztümer würde er seinen Freunden vermachen.

Den Feuerblitz bekam Ron. Er konnte ihn gut für seine Hüterposition gebrauchen.

Den Tarnumhang würde er Hermine schicken. So könnte sie zusammen mit Ron immer ungestört sein.

Die Karte würde er ebenfalls Ron geben. So würden sie noch sicherer vor den Lehrern sein.

Seine treue Eule Hedwig würde er zu Ginny schicken. Er wusste, dass sie dort gut aufgehoben war.

Plötzlich verspürte er ein Stechen in seiner Narbe.

„Voldemort kommt."

Er ging eilig zu Hedwig hinüber, streichelte sie sanft und gab ihr die Briefe, sowie seine Schätze.

„Hier meine schöne. Bitte bring die Briefe zu Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Remus, Hagrid und Dumbledore. Wenn du wieder kommst, werde ich nicht mehr da sein. Bitte bleib bei Ginny. Sie wird sich um dich kümmern.", mit Tränen in den Augen ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Hedwig schmiegte sich noch ein letztes Mal an ihn und flog dann in die Nacht hinaus.

Er sah ihr noch kurz hinterher, doch dann eilte er zu seinem Zauberstab und ging in Kampfposition.

Das Poltern der Todesser war schon im ganzen Haus zu hören.

Die Schreie seiner Verwandten brannten sich in sein Gedächtnis.

Seine Narbe schmerzte so sehr, dass sie schon anfing zu bluten.

Das Blut strömte über sein Gesicht und tropfte auf den Boden.

Doch er würde sich Voldemort stellen. Er würde kämpfen.

Die Tür explodierte und Lord Voldemort schritt mit einem kalten Grinsen in das kleine, dunkle Zimmer.

„Das ist dein Ende Voldemort."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und deckte Voldemort mit Flüchen ein.

Voldemort tat es ihm gleich. Er benutze weder den Todesfluch noch den Cruciatus.

„Was ist Tom? Ist dir der Spaß am Foltern vergangen?"

„Schweig Potter. Dein Ende ist nah. _Crucio_!"Harry wand sich auf dem Boden vor schmerzten, doch er würde Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung geben und schreien.

Als Voldemort den Fluch wieder aufgehoben hatte, grinste dieser spöttisch.

„Sprich dein letztes Gebet Potter."

Harry wusste. Jetzt ist es soweit.

´Freunde es tut mir leid. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Bitte verzeiht mir.´ Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Was denn Potter. Wirst du jetzt sentimental?"

´Vergib mir Ginny. Vergib mir meine Liebste.´

„Fahr zur Hölle Tom. _REDUCTOR_", schrie Harry und im selben Moment rief Voldemort mit lauter Stimme: „_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Die Flüche trafen sich in der Mitte und es gab eine gewaltige Explosion.

Harry sah das Haus zusammen fallen und die Todesser in den Straßen disapparieren.

Er sah die Zerstörung. Er sah die Leichen und er sah sich.

´Was geschieht hier mit mir? ´, dachte er sich.

Er flog davon. Weg vom Ligusterweg, weg von London.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Reviews

**Timéá Mácsk**: (kurz Timi) Danke für dein Commi Wie du siehst hab ich ganz schnell weiter geschrieben.

**Sweet Wanda**: Danke für dein Commi. Das mit der Rechtschreibung kommt vom zu schnellen Tippen.

**Blacky Rose**: Danke für dein Commi. Hier kommt schon der nächste Teil

**Ina**: Danke auch dir für dein Commi. Die Auserwählten lernt ihr voraussichtlich in Kapitel drei kennen. Sonst wäre es ja langweilig. Und ich nehme euch die Spannung. Wenn du Dunkle Zeiten gelesen hast weißt du ja auch das es eigentlich eine andere Zeit oder andere Dimension ist, also woher kennt dann unser Voldie die Prophezeiung Warum Dumbledore nicht gleich kam? Er hat nicht so früh damit gerechnet wie so vieles. Ja ja unser Direk´s wird halt alt.

**Silvertrust**: Also das mit den Absätzen probier ich mal. Danke für dein Commi. Hoffe du bleibst meiner Story treu.


	3. Neue Freundschaft

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts aus den HP Büchern. Alles gehört JKR. Mir gehören nur die wenigen Charas (Timéá Mácská(Na gut der Chara stammt halt von meiner Freundin Timi)Sarah Carter und Matt Faybel, sowie einige Charas um die Story zu schmücken.)

**AN**: Nun kommt das dritte Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich weiß aber leider nicht wie lange ihr auf das vierte warten müsst. Mein PC muss in den nächsten Tagen aktiviert werden und ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauert. Bitte bleibt mir dennoch treu und Reviewt fleißig. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich versuchen, dass Problem zu beheben.

Neue Freundschaft

Harry flog gen Himmel.

Ein weißes Licht umgab seinen Körper.

Er schaute nach unten und dann neben sich.

Drei weitere Lichtkugeln flogen mit ihm gen Himmel.

Er konnte nicht genau erkennen was es war, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es auch Menschen, oder Zauberer waren.

Dann erschien ein gleißendes Licht und Harry musste seine Augen schließen.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand er sich auf weichem Boden wieder.

Harry ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Noch immer blendete ihn das Licht.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um.

Er war auf einer Lichtung. Nein es war eine große Wiese umringt von Bäumen und Sträuchern. Eine Wiese mitten im Wald. In der Ferne konnte er eine kleine Hütte am Waldrand stehen sehen und es schien ein kleiner Fluss hinterm Haus entlang zu laufen.

Langsam erhob sich Harry mit wackelnden Beinen.

„Scheiße wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte er sich.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", kam eine Mädchenstimme von links.

„Gott ist mir schlecht!", kam es von einem Jungen rechts von Harry.

„Wô bin ich dênn hîêr?", fragte sich ein weiteres Mädchen.

Harry schaute die drei fragend an.

„Seid ihr auch von diesem komischen Licht gefasst worden?", fragte er vorsichtig, weil er das noch immer nicht glauben konnte.

„Also ich schon.", kam es von dem Jungen.

„Ich aûch. Mêîn Nâmê îst übrîgêns Timéá Mácská. Sâgt einfâch Timéá. Und wêr sêîd ihr?", fragte das Mädchen mit den mittellangen, extrem lockigen braun-roten Haaren.

„Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter. Harry reicht.", grinste er sie an.

„Tag. Ich bin Matt Faybel.", stellte sich der Junge mit den etwas längeren blonden Haaren vor.

„Ja und ich bin Sarah Carter. Schön euch kennen zu lernen.", grinste das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, welche ihr auf die Schultern fielen.

„Ähm ich habe da mal eine Frage. Ich meine ihr seid auch alle von diesem Licht erfasst worden? Seid ihr…nun ja…auch Zauberer?", fragte Matt vorsichtig. Er konnte nur bei Sarah einen Umhang erkennen, die anderen beiden trugen Muggelkleider.

„Jâ ich schôn.", antworteten Sarah und Timéá gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und finden an zu kichern.

Mädchen, dachte Harry nur. „Ja ich bin auch ein Zauberer. Auf welche Schule geht ihr denn?"

„Ich habe gerade meinen Abschluss auf der St. Ellenor School in Australien gemacht.", antwortete Matt auf die Frage von Harry.

„Ich gehe in den USA auf die Burr and Burton Academy in Vermont. Ich komme jetzt in die 5. Klasse.", erklärte Sarah ihren Kameraden.

„Jâ und îch gehê in diê 7. Klâssê dêr Bolyai Jânos Acâdemia in Sâlgotarjan/Ungarn.", antwortete Timéá

„Ich komme jetzt in das 6. Jahre in Hogwarts. Ist in England.", erklärte Harry.

„Hey du gehst nach Hogwarts? Das ist ja der Hammer. Ich hab schon viel von Hogwarts gehört. Die Schule soll echt einer der besten sein.", kam es von Sarah.

„Na ja sie ist ganz gut, abgesehen von einigen Lehrern.", antwortete Harry verlegen und grinste dabei.

„So und nun?", fragte Matt. „Was machen wir nun? Wir wissen nicht wo wir sind."

„Keinê Ahnûng. Lâsst ûns doch mâl da hîntên zu der Hüttê gehên. Viêllêicht wôhnt da jâ jemand, dên wîr fragên könnên.", sagte Timéá.

Sie gingen auf die Hütte zu.

„Sag mal was habt ihr eigentlich gerade gemacht, bevor euch dieses Licht erwischt hatte?", fragte Matt seine Freunde.

Sarah kicherte.

„Ich kam gerade aus der Dusche. Sieht man ja. Hab noch total nasse Haare. Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt meinen Socken zu suchen. Na ja und dann hat es mich erwischt. Was lachst du so Timéá?", fragte sie das Mädchen neben sich.

„Ach gâr nîx. Ich vêrsûchê mir dâs geradê vorzûstellên.", und sie lachte weiter.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe. Erzähl lieber was du gerade gemacht hast.", antwortete Sarah gespielt verärgert.

„Ich hâbê gêrade einen Briêf an einên Freûnd geschrîêbên. Und dû, Mâtt?"

„Ach nix besonderes. Ich hab gerade meine Eule gefüttert und dann wollte ich schlafen gehen."

Harry verfolgte das Gespräch seiner Freunde nur halb. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem Kampf.

„Harry?"

Harry schreckte hoch. „Ja was?"

„Also ehrlich mal. Ich hatte dich gefragt, was du gerade gemacht hast.", antwortete Sarah und haute ihm auf den Unterarm.

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, sondern strich sich mit seiner rechten Hand über seine Narbe.

ER schaute in die Gesichter seiner Kameraden.

„Ich… Ich war gerade in einem Kampf."

„Wâs? Mit wêm hast du denn gekämpft?", fragte Timéá erstaunt.

„Mit Voldemort", war Harrys einzige Antwort.

Matt schlug sich bei dem Klang des Namens die Hand vor dem Mund. Sarah und Timéá sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Aber…wieso?", kam es ganz leise von Sarah.

„Er wollte mich töten. Das will er schon seit dem ich ein Jahr alt bin.", antwortete Harry bitter und mit eiskalten Augen.

„Aber wieso das denn?", fragte Timéá.

„Kennt ihr denn nicht die Geschichte von Harry Potter und Voldemort?", fragte Matt die beiden Mädchen.

„Also ich glaube ich habe davon gehört. War das nicht irgendwas mit einer Prophezeiung?", fragte Sarah Harry.

„Du… du weißt von der Prophezeiung? Aber wie?", fragte Harry ganz verdattert.

„Ähm. Na ja. Ich hab davon gehört. Mein Onkel war einmal im engsten Kreis von diesem Loser. Ich hab den darüber mit seinem Meister reden gehört. Der meinte. Ich muss dieses Jungen haben, sonst erfüllt sich dir Prophezeiung zu meinem Nachteil, oder so was.", antwortete sie.

„Wâs hat ês dênn mit diêser Prophêzêiung aûf sich Hârry?", fragte Timéá den mittlerweile sehr blassen Harry.

„Na ja. Sie besagt halt, dass ich Voldemort töten muss, oder er mich tötet.", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Oh, dass wusste ich nicht Harry tut mir leid." Sarah legte ihren Arm tröstend um Harrys Schulter.

„Danke Sarah. Es geht schon. Ich werde diesem Bastard schon das Handwerk legen und wenn ich dabei drauf gehen muss."

Man konnte deutlich den Hass und den Zorn in Harrys Augen sehen.

„Ey Hârry. Sâg nicht sô wâs. Wir sînd jêtzt Frêunde. Wir wêrdên dir hêlfên. Stimmt dôch odêr?", wandte sich Timéá fragend an ihre Kameraden.

„Logo Mann. Wir sind jetzt auch da. Uns wirst du nicht mehr los Harry.", grinste Matt ihn an.

Sarah hatte immer noch ihren Arm um Harry gelegt. Wenn man ihn so von der Seite betrachtet, hat er wahnsinnig schöne Augen. , träumte sie vor sich hin.

„Hey Sarah du doch auch, oder?", fragte Matt.

„Was?... Äh ja klaro. Auf uns kannst du zählen Harry.", grinste sie ihn an.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Hütte erreicht.

Langsam gingen die vier in die Hütte hinein.

„Irgendwie sieht es hier aus wie bei Hagrid.", dachte Harry laut.

„Wie bei wem?", fragte Timéá

„Hagrid. Unseren Wildhüter auf Hogwarts. Es sieht genauso aus. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass hier alles die normale Größe hat."

„Wieso normale Größe?", fragte Matt.

„Na ja. Hagrid ist ein Halbriese, wie ich letztes Jahr herausgefunden habe. Irgendwie komisch, dass ich das nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte. Er war ja immer so riesig.", grinste Harry, als er sich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Halbriesen erinnerte.

„W…Was? Ein Riese?", stotterte Matt.

„Nein kein Riese. Ein Halbriese. Und dazu ein total netter und loyaler Freund. Er hat mir damals erzählt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Er hat mich von meinen Verwandten befreit. Ihr müsst wissen meine Verwandten hassen mich und sie haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mir das zu zeigen. Hagrid war damals mein erster Freund. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, hatten mich alle nur ausgelacht und gehänselt. Hagrid hat mir gesagt wer und was ich bin. Er hat mir gesagt das ich... na ja… Eine Berühmtheit bin. Ich war berühmt für etwas, woran ich mich nicht erinnern konnte.", erzählte Harry seinen Freunden, während seine Augen glasig wurden und in weite fernen schauten.

„Oh. Du wusstest nicht, dass du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Matt total verblüfft.

„Ja. Dumbledore, mein Schulleiter, hielt es damals wohl für angebracht, dass ich nichts von all dem wusste. Von meiner berühmten Tat. Manchmal bin ich ganz froh darüber, aber andermal wünschte ich mir, schon früher davon gewusst zu haben."

„Ist irgendwie komisch herauszufinden, dass man ein Zauberer ist. Ich bin auch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Also ich war in einem Waisenhaus. Meine Eltern wurden von einem Todesser getötet, als ich gerade mal zwei Jahre alt war. Dann lebte ich erst bei meinem Onkel. Bis ich fünf Jahre alt war. Danach brachte man mich in ein Waisenhaus. Ich habe den allen am Anfang immer erzählt, dass ich hexen kann, aber irgendwann gab ich dann meine Fantasien aus. Als ich dann eigentlich auf eine Highschool kommen sollte, kam der Brief von Burr and Burton. Ich schwöre dir. Die Gesichter der anderen Kinder werde ich nie vergessen. Wie die mich angeschaut hatten, als die herausfanden, dass ich eine Hexe währe. Die sind immer schreiend abgehauen.", grinste Sarah ihre Freunde an.

„Bei mir war es leider nicht so. Mein Onkel hat mir den ersten Brief entrissen und hat mich dauernd nur eingesperrt. Doch an meinem elften Geburtstag kam dann Hagrid und hat mich von denen Weggeholte. Ich war immer nur in den Sommerferien dort, aber sie haben mich kein Stück anders behandelt als in den letzten Jahren. Sie haben vielleicht etwas angst vor mir, aber sie zeigen es nicht .Und du Timêâ?"

„Ich? Ich bîn aûs êiner Ungârischen Adelsfamilie. Ûns gêhört hâlb Budâpest. Sô zû sagên bin îch schon mît Drâchenmîlch aufgêwâchsên…"Alle lachen darauf.

„Hey Kopf hoch Harry.", kam es von Matt. „Irgendwann wirst du es ihnen schon zeigen."

„Schön wär´s.", antwortete Harry. „Einer der Todesser hat sie schon umgebracht, bevor Voldemort auf mich los ging und das Licht mich umhüllt hatte."

„Na na na. Was seid ihr denn so trübselig?", kam es auf einmal vom Eingang der Hütte.

In der Tür stand ein alter Mann mit einem grauen Bart und grauen Haaren.

Er lächelte die vier Teenanger freundlich an und hielt die Arme ausgestreckt, so als ob er sagen würde: Kommt und lasst euch endlich umarmen.

So. Fertig. Das war´s wieder von mir. Bitte schreibt mir doch was ihr davon haltet. Was fandet ihr bisher gut und was total scheiße. Sind irgendwo noch fragen offen?

Bitte, sagt mir, wenn etwas nicht stimmt oder unklar ist.

Und sagt mir natürlich auch, wie ihr dieses Chapter fandet.

Was mich interessiert ist, was meint IHR kommt noch?

Ach ja die Wörtchen mit den Häkchen oben drauf. Das liegt daran, dass unserer Timéá mit Akzent spricht.

Ach und vielen Dank nochmal an Timêâ fürs Beta lesen und Akzentstrichen setzten.

**Review**:

**Lintu14**: Danke für dein Review. Hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel.

**Auxia**: Bin schon dabei.

**Ina**: Ja die auserwählten kenn ihr noch nicht, obwohl….Sarah Carter ist mein Chara. Den habe ich schon oft bei Anmeldungen oder so was angegeben. Entweder heiß ich Sarah Carter oder Svenja Carter

**Christin**: Danke das du dir das durchgelesen hast. Echt lieb von dia. (Tine hat immer noch nix da gelassen  )

**BlackRoseLily**: Ich liebe seine Storys auch. Der hat es echt raus oder?


	4. Angst, Trauer und Verzweifelung

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts von dieser Story, außer ein paar Charakteren, die die Story schmücken. Der Rest gehört alles JKR.

**An**: Ha kann man sich das vorstellen? Mein PC ist wieder fit. Mein Pa hat nur einen Tag gebraucht. Wahnsinn. Als ich am Freitag dieses Kapitel begonnen hatte, dachte ich schon es wäre alles umsonst gewesen, da ich es nicht mehr auf CD brennen und dort sichern konnte, aber mein Pa hat meine Daten gar nicht gelöscht, sondern nur alles neu installiert.

**Angst, Trauer und Verzweifelung**

Hedwig flog, schwer beladen, durch die Nacht.

Plötzlich hörte sie, etwas entfernt, einen lauten Knall.

Sie drehte sich um und flog zurück, da sie wusste, dass dort Harry wohnte.

Doch als sie ankam, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Sie kreiste noch eine Weile über den Trümmern, doch ihr Harry kam nicht mehr um sie zu streicheln.

Langsam flog sie Richtung Birmingham. Dort wohnte Hermine und ihr sollte sie einen Brief und ein Päckchen geben.

Die Nacht war ziemlich kühl für August.

Die Schneeeule flog und flog, bis sie endlich das Haus von Hermine erreicht hatte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause klopfte sie mit ihrem Schnabel an das Fenster von Hermines Zimmer.

Es war noch recht früh und so öffnete eine recht verschlafene Hermine ihr Fenster und sah verdutz zu der Eule hinunter.

„Hedwig? Was machst du denn so früh schon wieder hier? Hast du wieder einen Brief von Harry?", langsam hob sie die Eule in ihr Zimmer und befreite sie von ihrer Last.

Es waren viel mehr Briefe als sonst, doch Hermine nahm nur den Brief und das Päckchen, welches mit ihrem Namen versehen war. Danach gab sie der Eule noch etwas Wasser, bevor diese sich wieder in den frühen Morgenhimmel stürzte.

Langsam öffnete sie den Brief.

Irgendwie war ihr aber gar nicht wohl dabei.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich danke dir für alles. Du warst immer eine gute Zuhörerin und hattest immer einen Rat parat. Wenn du diesen Brief liest, werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben. Mein Schicksal wird sich dann erfüllt haben. Ich werde dann endlich bei Sirius und bei meinen Eltern sein. Bitte weine nicht um mich. Behalte mich nur in guter Erinnerung. Lebe dein Leben weiter. Zusammen mit Ron. Ich weiß was ihr fühlt und ich unterstütze es nur. Werdet endlich glücklich miteinander. _

_Meinen Segen habt ihr._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Schon nach den ersten drei Sätzen brach Hermine in Tränen aus.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?

Was wollte Harry mit diesem Brief ausdrücken?

Ist er Tod? Was soll das heißen, er ist jetzt bei Sirius und seinen Eltern?

Hermine brach jetzt völlig verzweifelt auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

Ihre Tränen liefen nur so an ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so auf ihrem Bett lag und weinte, bis ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam um sie zum Frühstück zu hohlen.

„Hermine was ist los?", fragte ihre Mutter und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

Sie streichelte ihr über den Rücken, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte.

Hermine konnte es ihr nicht sagen, stattdessen gab sie ihr den Brief.

Ihre Mutter zuckte zusammen, als sie den Brief las.

Auch ihr stießen Tränen in die Augen und sie versuchte Hermine zu trösten.

Währenddessen war Hedwig in London angekommen, um Remus den Brief zu geben.

Auch hier war die Reaktion ähnlich, wie bei Hermine.

Remus las den Brief.

Er begriff nicht ganz, was Harry meinte und las ihn noch einmal durch.

„Hedwig. Ist Harry…?"

Doch Hedwig klapperte nur traurig mit ihren Schnabel.

„Nein das kann nicht sein. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

Remus packte Hedwig und zusammen reisten sie mit Hilfe von Flohpulver nach Hogwarts.

Als die Beiden in Dumbledore´s Büro ankamen, flatterte Hedwig zu Dumbledore und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin.

Dumbledore nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

Der alte Zauberer sank erschöpft auf seinen Sessel zurück.

„Albus was ist los?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ach es ist Harry, Remus. Er gibt mir die Schuld an seinem Tod. Er hat ja auch Recht. Ich hätte ihn nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln sollen."

„Albus was redest du da? Harry würde dir nie die Schuld an seinem Tod geben.", widersprach Remus.

Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt Remus den Brief hin.

Dieser las den Brief mit geweiteten Augen.

„Albus was…?", doch mehr brachte Remus nicht heraus, da in diesem Augenblick der Halbriese durch die Tür gestürmt kam.

„Professor Dumbledore Sir. Ist es wahr? Harry ist…ist…tot?", fragte Hagrid mit roten Augen.

„Ja Hagrid es ist wahr. Und es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte es wissen müssen und Harry früher auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten müssen, aber ich dachte er wäre noch nicht soweit, obwohl er mehrmals bewiesen hatte, dass er soweit war."

Traurig ließ sich Hagrid auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch nieder.

Remus tat es ihm gleich.

„Wissen Ron und Hermine schon beschied, Albus?", fragte der viel älter aussehende Remus seinen Gegenüber.

„Ich weiß es nicht Remus."

„Also Hedwig is gerade aufn Weg zu den Weasleys. Sie hatte noch zwei Briefe und ein Päckchen, wo die Namen von Ron und Ginny drauf standen.", antwortete der Halbriese.

„Demnach muss sie schon bei Miss. Granger gewesen sein. Harry hat anscheinend für jeden seiner engsten Freunde einen Brief hinterlassen. Er muss gewusst haben, was kommt.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber woher Albus? Woher?", fragte Remus wieder.

„Durch die Narbe nehme ich an. Er hatte schon öfters Visionen gehabt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tom ihm diesmal bescheid gesagt hat und ihm übermittelt hat, dass der Finale Kampf beginnt."

„Aber wenn er es wusste, Sir, warum hat er dann nicht Hilfe geholt?", fragte der Wildhüter seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Es war Harry´s Entscheidung. Er wusste, dass er alleine Tom besiegen kann. Er wusste, dass er es tun musste. So lautete die Prophezeiung aus dem Ministerium."

Dumbledore schwieg und schloss seine Augen.

´Ach Harry. Wieso hast du uns nicht zu Hilfe gerufen? ´, dachte sich der alte Mann.

Währenddessen war Hedwig schon im Fuchsbau angekommen.

Sie hatte gerade ihre letzten Briefe abgegeben und schmiegte sich nun an

Ginny.

Ginny las derweilen ihren Brief.

_Liebste Ginny,_

_es tut mir leid. Wirklich sehr Leid, aber ich werde deine Gefühle niemals erwidern können. _

_Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen. Ich werde mich Voldemort stellen. Ich werde ihn aufhalten und wenn möglich sogar vernichten, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich diesen letzten Kampf überleben werde. _

_Bitte weine nicht um mich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Nicht wie ein Bruder eine Schwester, sondern wie ein Mann eine Frau liebt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es erst jetzt erkannt habe. _

_Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nie mehr deine wunderschönen Augen sehen kann. Diese Augen waren es, die mich so in deinen Bann gezogen haben. Ich Narr habe es nur nie verstanden. Erst jetzt. Erst jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, realisiere ich meine Gefühle für dich._

_Ginny. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Bitte vergiss mich nicht. Ich danke dir für deine Freundschaft. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du immer zu mir gehalten hast und ich danke dir dafür, dass du mich liebst. Bitte bewahre diese Liebe in deinem Herzen, sowie ich diese Liebe in meinem Herzen bewahren werde. _

_Ich werde Voldemort mit diesem Feuer der Liebe bezwingen oder mit diesem Feuer untergehen. _

_Ginny. Bitte vergiss mich nie. _

_Dein liebster Harry._

Schon nach dem ersten Satz wurde ihr bewusst, dass Harry Tod war.

Sie las den weiter.

Ihr Herz wurde schwer und Tränen brachen aus ihr heraus.

Die Tränen der Verzweifelung und der Trauer.

Ginny brach weinend auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

Einige Augenblicke später, kam ihr Bruder Ron in ihr Zimmer gestürzt.

„Ginny er…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Seine kleine Schwester lag auf ihrem Bett und weinte sich die Augen aus.

Er ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Ron. Er liebt mich. Er hat mich geliebt. Warum musste er jetzt gehen? Warum?", schluchzte Ginny.

Ron wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Er hielt Ginny ihm Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten, doch auch ihm liefen die Tränen herunter.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, bis Molly von unten zum Frühstück schrie.

„Gehen wir hinunter Ginny. Wir müssen es den anderen sagen.", versuchte Ron Ginny dazu zu bewegen endlich auf zu stehen und mit zu kommen.

„Ron ich kann nicht. Bitte sag du es ihnen.", schluchzte Ginny.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf.

Ron legte seinen Arm um Ginny und so gingen sie gemeinsam nach unten in die Küche.

Die ganze Familie Weasley inklusive Percy saß am Tisch und wartete bereits.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo wart…", doch Molly stockte, als sie Ginny sah.

„Ginny, liebes, was ist geschehen?", fragte sie besorgt ihre Tochter.

Ginny brach wieder in Tränen aus und lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Sie konnte und wollte jetzt nicht reden. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein.

Alle starrten Ron an.

„Ron was ist mit ihr?", fragte Bill seinen jüngsten Bruder.

„Es…es ist wegen Harry. Er liebt sie.", fing er an zu erklären.

„Was tut er?", fragte Molly und fiel dabei in Ohnmacht.

Fred sprang auf und fing seine Mutter gerade noch auf, bevor sie auf den harten Küchenboden geknallt wäre.

„Und warum ist sie dann so aufgewühlt?", fragte Percy skeptisch.

„ Sie…Sie ist verzweifelt.", antwortete Ron.

„Aber wieso denn Ron? Sie liebt ihn doch auch? ", entgegnete George.

„Ja tut sie, aber Harry ist. Er ist…".

„Was Ron. Was ist mit Harry?", fragte ihn sein Vater.

„Er ist tot.", konnte Ron gerade noch hervor bringen, bevor auch er sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl nieder ließ.

Alle starrten ihn an. Keiner wollte es glauben.

„Nein er…", wollte Arthur entgegen bringen, doch Ron hielt ihm nur den Brief hin.

„Es…es stimmt. Ich muss zu Dumbledore."

Fred ließ vor schreck seine Mutter fallen, als sein Vater ihm die schreckliche Nachricht bestätigte.

Bill brachte seine Mutter ins Wohnzimmer und gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern wartete er auf seinen Vater.

Als Molly wieder aufwachte, erzählte Bill ihr, was mit Harry geschehen ist. Daraufhin fiel sie ein zweites Mal in Ohnmacht.

Als Arthur wieder kam, musste er nichts sagen.

Sein Gesicht verriet alles.

Harry war tot und niemand konnte daran etwas ändern.

„Dad. Kann ich Hermine zu uns einladen? Ich glaube sie braucht uns jetzt.", fragte Ron seinen Vater.

„Ja tu das.", sagte er nur und ging dann zur Arbeit.

Auch die drei älteren Brüder von Ron machten sich niedergeschlagen auf zur Arbeit.

Molly war bei Ginny und versuchte sie zu trösten, doch Ginny ließ niemanden in ihr Zimmer.

Sie saß traurig auf ihrem Bett und streichelte Hedwig.

„Harry. Wieso tust du uns das an? Wieso mir? Wieso hast du keine Hilfe geholt?"

Verzweifelt brach Ginny auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

**Review**

**Wanda**: Danke für dein Commi, auch wenn es verspätet kommt . Ach ja woher willst du wissen, dass es Merlin ist?

**Auxia**: Wieso seid ihr euch so sicher, dass es Merlin ist?

**Lintu14**: Hm.. Mal sehen ob die beiden Zusammen kommen. Aber wenn es soweit ist, dann werdet ihr das merken. Versprochen.

**Lara-Lynx**: Stimmt schon, aber der Himmel ist es nicht. Wollte es nur etwas spannend machen.

**Silvertrust:** War auch volle Absicht. Das es so emotional war, lag daran, dass ich vorher Lessing gelesen habe.

**BlackRoseLily**: Schon wieder ein Merlin? Alle sind etwas besonderes, aber das kommt später denk ich ma noch. Was so besonders ist, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich hab da aber ne wage Vorstellung. Ich muss da nochma Timi-Chan fragen. Timéá ist übrigens eine sehr gute Freundin von mir.

**Merle**: Na da brauchtest du ja gar nicht so lange warten.

**Ina**: Stimmt schon irgendwie kam die Freundschaft zwischen denen zu schnell rüber. Abgesehen davon. Wie weit war wohl die Hütte entfernt? Wer weiß? Aber vielleicht hätte ich noch ein Abenteuer rein bauen sollen, aber hinterher ist man immer schlauer.

**Efi-Chan**: Keine Angst. Ich hab mich entschieden. Das ist NICHT Dumbi. Aber wenn du in der Story vorkommen willst, dann denk dir n Chara aus und ich guck ma wo und wie ich den einbauen kann.

**Timi-Chan**: Ja thx. Timi-Chan. Ach ja an alle die es nicht wissen. Timi-Chan ist die Eigentümerin von dem Chara Timêâ Mâcskâ.


	5. Die Prophezeiung

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Alle Rechte gehören JKR. Ich habe nur meiner Fantasie freien lauf gelassen.

**AN**: So tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Jetzt kommt das neue Chapter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Falls irgendwas unklar ist, schreibt es mir in euer Review rein.

So die Antworten mal am Anfang.

**Review**:

**Silvertrust**: Ja ich weiß, da gab es ein paar Unklarheiten, aber ich hoffe sie sind jetzt gelöst. Was Ron und Hermine angeht, dass wird mal so neben bei erklärt.

**Lintu14**: JA jetzt weißt du ja wo sie gelandet sind was.

**Wanda**: Ja ich weiß, aber irgendwie ist es doch doof, wenn es immer Merlin ist. Mal sehen wer es jetzt ist

**Arwen**: Wieso ist das mit Ginny hart? Versteh ich nicht.

**Lara-Lynx**: Ach das mit Ginny, fand ich gar nicht so schlimm. Na gut ich hab vorher n Drama von Lessing gelesen, daher auch diese Sentimentalität. Harry wird wieder kommen keine Angst, aber wird er dann noch Ginny lieben? Wir werden sehen.

**Auxia**: Ja stimmt schon, weil es ja bei Dunkle Zeiten auch Merlin war.

**Laser-jet**: ich bin immer fies und werde es auch bleiben, aber danke, dass du es dir durchgelesen hast

**Die Prophezeiung**

„Willkommen meine Auserwählten. Willkommen in Nangijala.", kam es von dem alten Mann. „Mein Name ist Gavin der Weise. Ihr könnt mich ruhig Gavin nennen."

Die vier Teenager standen da und wussten nicht recht, was sie sagen sollten.

Timêâ fasste sich als erstes und ging auf den Alten zu. "Hâllo mein Name ist Timéá Mácská"

„Hallo Timéá. Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Wer ihr seid weiß ich natürlich auch.", antwortete der Alte und deutete auf die anderen drei Jugendlichen.

„Ihr seid Matt Faybel", er deutete auf Matt, „ Harry Potter und Sarah Carter. Bevor ihr fragt, woher ich das weiß, sag ich euch gleich, das eure Ankunft vorher bestimmt ist."

„Nicht schon wieder so eine Prophezeiung", murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Doch bevor ich euch, von dieser Prophezeiung erzähle, setzt euch doch erst einmal und trinkt etwas."

Mit einem wink seiner Hand erschienen fünf Tassen auf dem Runden Tisch und eine Kanne mit Tee.

Die vier Teenager setzten sich auf die Hocker und Gavin nahm einen Stuhl.

Er schenkte jeden der vier Tee ein und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie tranken still ihren Tee, während es in ihren Köpfen arbeitete.

Jeder der vier fragte sich, wo zum Teufel sie gelandet sind, was dieser alte Mann mit der Prophezeiung meinte und warum gerade sie diese Auserwählten sind.

„Ich seh euch schon an, dass euch die Fragen nur so auf den Zungen liegen. Nun denn. Stellt mir eure Fragen. Ich versuche sie zu beantworten."

Sarah sprudelte als erstes los." Wieso sind gerade wir hier?"

„Nun. Dass ist eine etwas komplizierte Angelegenheit. Ihr alle habt etwas gemeinsam. Ich denke, dass solltet ihr alleine heraus finden. Ihr alle teilt dieselben Erfahrungen. Einige von euch können sich daran erinnern, andere nicht. Jeder einzelne von euch ist die Reinkarnation von einem sehr begabten Zauberer, der vor vielen tausend Jahren gelebt hat.

Diese vier Zauberer leben in euch wieder auf. Ihr erlebt zurzeit dieselbe Schlacht, welche diese vier Zauberer vor tausend Jahren erlebt haben."

„Was ist das für eine Schlacht? Ist es die Schlacht gegen das Dunkle oder gegen Voldemort?", fragte Matt den Weisen Gavin.

„Ihr könnt es die Schlacht gegen den besagten Zauberer nennen, doch es ist weitaus mehr als das. Für euch mag es im Moment noch der Kampf gegen Voldemort sein, doch Voldemort ist auch eine Reinkarnation. Er ist die Reinkarnation des Bösen selbst. Er ist der Tod, der Schrecken und die Angst zugleich.

Die vier legendären Zauberer mussten sich auch diesem Schrecken stellen. Ihnen ist es jedoch nicht einmal mit gemeinsamer Kraft gelungen, dieses Böse zu vernichten. Sie konnten es nur für zweitausend Jahre in die Unterwelt verbannen.

Jetzt herrscht der Schrecken wieder über die Erde. Die Schlacht wiederholt sich. Vier Zauberer stellen sich dem Bösen, doch diesmal wird der Kampf anders Enden."

„Wíe wírd er Éndén únd wiéso múss es sích wiéderhólen?", fragte Timéá.

„Das ist eine gute Frage Timéá. Damals mussten die vier Zauberer mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Doch ihre Seelen wandelten weiter, mit dem Ziel den Dämon eines Tages endgültig zu vernichten. Es wiederholt sich aufgrund der Prophezeiung. Doch dazu komme ich später noch.

In eurem Kampf seid ihr nicht ganz alleine und die Zauber haben sich im laufe der zwei tausend Jahre verändert. Ihr habt entscheidende Vorteile…."

„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie jetzt einfach unterbreche. Ich habe schon oft gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Ich sehe keinen Vorteil in den verschiedenen Zaubern. Wie sollen wir denn diesen Bastard aufhalten, wenn er einfach nur den Todesfluch sprechen muss, um seine Gegner zu besiegen? Dagegen hilft kein Zauber.", kam es von Harry.

„Nun junger Harry. Inder tat gibt es keinen _Zauber_, der dagegen Schütz, doch es gibt andere Sachen, die gegen den Todesfluch wirkungsvoll einsetzbar sind. Es sind magische Fähigkeiten, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ausgestorben sind, welche wirkungsvoll gegen den Todesfluch verwendbar sind."

„Aber wenn diese Fähigkeiten ausgestorben sind, wie sollen wir uns dann dagegen Schützen?, fragte Matt.

„Diese Fähigkeiten sind inder tat ausgestorben, doch sie wandeln noch immer auf der Erde. Die vier besagten Zauberer, besaßen diese Fähigkeit. Abgesehen davon, gab es den Todesfluch zu der Zeit noch nicht. Ihr seid deren Reinkarnation. Ihr könnt diese Fähigkeit in euch wecken und sie lernen zu nutzen. Ihr habt so viele Fähigkeiten und Begabungen in euch, welche euch die Seelen der Legendären zur Verfügung stellen, um den Schrecken endgültig zu besiegen."

„Und wie können wir diese Fähigkeiten wecken?", fragte Sarah weiter.

„Um diese Fähigkeiten zu wecken, müsst ihr in eine tiefe Meditation fallen. Ihr kommt dann an einen Ort. Euer Reinkarnt wird euch führen und euch alles weiterer erklären. Ich werde euch lediglich auf die Meditation vorbereiten. Eure Körper müssen trainiert werden. Sie werden einen plötzlichen magischen Kraftanstieg nicht verkraften, jedenfalls nicht in eueren bisherigen Zustand."

„Gút wír müssén tráíníéren, áber wás hát es jétzt mít dér Próphézeíúng aúf sích?", fragte Timéá Gavin.

„Die Prophezeiung wurde von den vier Zauberern gemacht."

„Sie reden die ganze Zeit von diesen vier Zauberern. Doch wissen wir immer noch nicht, wie sie hießen.", unterbrach ihn Matt.

„Berechtigter Einwand Matt. Diese vier Zauberer hießen Godric Gryffindor, Goldwind, Achilles und Ferenc Rakczi. Alle vier waren bedeutende Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Einige wurden jedoch nie in Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt. Alle vier kämpften gegen den Schrecken in ihrer Heimat.

Eines Nachts hatte jeder von ihnen einen Traum. Es waren Bruchstücke der Prophezeiung. Erst als sie sich von den Träumen erzählten und die Puzzelteile zusammen fügten, ergab es einen Text, welcher die Prophezeiung bildet."

„Und was besagt diese Prophezeiung?", fragte Harry sein Gegenüber.

„Der genaue Wortlaut ist leider verloren gegangen, doch der Inhalt ist mir noch bekannt.

Angeblich soll das Böse eines Tages die Weltherrschaft wieder an sich reißen. Vier Jugendliche werden sich dem grauen stellen, doch sie werden begleitet von vier mächtigen Kreaturen, welche ihnen im Kampf helfen um das Böse endgültig zu besiegen."

„Wás sóllén dás für Kréátúrén sein?", fragte Timéá

„Das könnt nur ihr herausfinden Einer Sage nach, sollen diese vier Kreaturen ein Abbild seines Zauberers sein. Also so etwas ähnliches wie ein Totem, oder ein Vertrauter.

Doch ich glaube eher, dass diese Kreaturen eure mentale Stärke und geistige Kraft ausdrücken.

Wäre jemand besonders clever und geschickt, so würde sein Totem sicherlich ein Rabe sein. Doch wäre er dazu noch sehr Stark, wäre es sicherlich ein Falke, oder Adler, da diese stärker als Raben sind.

Es kommt immer auf den Zauberer an. Das Totem sucht sich seinen Zauberer. Entspricht der Auserwählte seinen eigenen Eigenschaften, so zeigt er sich diesem Zauberer. Der Zauberer kann daraufhin auch die Gestallt seines Totem annehmen.

Die vier besagten Zauberer hatten jeweils drei verschiedene Totems. Doch nur Goldwind und Godric haben es geschafft alle drei Totems in eine Verwandlung hinein fließen zu lassen.

Achilles und Ference gelang es nur zwei ihrer Totems zu verbinden und deren Gestallt anzunehmen."

"Wie sollen uns Tiere helfen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen?", fragte Sarah skeptisch.

"Es sind nicht irgendwelche Tiere. Es sind Totems mit magishcen Eigenschaften. Es gibt den Drachen. Er heilt eure Wunden und kann in eure Herzen schauen. Es gibt viele Eigenschaften, welche Totems besitzen können.

Ihr könnt lernen alle Eigenschaften zu verbinden. Diesegekoppelten Eigenschaften sind mächtiger als jeder Todesfluch."

„Okay. Das habe ich jetzt begriffen, aber sind wir denn jetzt eigentlich tot? Ich meine. Ich wurde gerade mit dem Todesfluch getroffen, bevor ich hier her kam.", sagte Harry.

„Nun theoretisch müsstest du ja tot sein, doch deine magischen Fähigkeiten haben sich schon gezeigt. Durch die hohe Konzentration wurde ein Teil des Schutzes ausgelöst, der sich dem Todesfluch entgegen stellte. Du bist nicht tot. Keiner von euch ist tot.

Nangijala bedeutet nicht Stern des Toten, sowie es viele Zauberer interpretiert hatten. Nangijala steht lediglich für das Land hinter den Sternen. Und in diesem seid ihr jetzt auch."

„Was meinst du mit dem Land hinter den Sternen? Sind wir jetzt auf einem anderen Planeten?", fragte Sarah.

„Nein ihr seid in gewisser weiße noch auf der Erde. Ihr seid nur in einer für euch anderen Dimension. Doch wir hier in Nangijala wissen, dass es keine andere Dimension ist, sondern nur eine Welt, welche auf Vorstellungen und Sinnen besteht.

Nangijala ist für viele Zauberer, welche die genaue Worterklärung kennen, ein Mythos. Sie glauben nicht an diese Vorstellungswelt, was daran liegen könnte, da nie jemand von hier zurückgekehrt ist.", antwortete Gavin.

„Kommen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück?", fragte Matt.

„Ihr könnt jeder Zeit zurück. Doch die Menschen, die hier her kommen, wollen nicht mehr in ihre Heimat zurück.

Hier gibt es kein Gut und kein Böse. Hier muss man nicht um den nächsten Tag bangen. Zauberer sowie Muggel, wie ihr sie nennt, haben meist genug von der Welt und wünschen sich nichts sehnlicher, als in einer Welt ohne Gut und Böse zu leben. Das ist auch der grund warum sie hier her gekommen sind.

Sie haben sich im Augenblick ihres Todes eine zweite Chance in einer Welt ohne Leid gewünscht. Diese Welt heißt Nangijala.", antwortete Gavin auf die Frage von Matt.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zurück?", fragte Harry.

„Mit Hilfe eurer Totems. Sobald ihr eure magischen Fähigkeiten erweckt habt und sobald ihr wisst damit umzugehen, werde ich euch zeigen, wie ihr ein Tor zu eurer Welt aufbauen könnt."

„Wás íst dás für éín Tór?", fragte Timéá.

„Es ist das Tor der Elemente. Jedes Element beruht auf Sinnen und Wahrnehmung. Luft zum Beispiel, bedeutet hören und spüren. Alle Elemente Zusammen öffnen das Tor der Elemente, oder das Tor der Sinne.

Aber jetzt genug der Plaudereien. Es ist schon dunkel und ihr habt morgen einen schweren Tag vor euch. Ihr könnt euch euer Lager in der Scheune hinter dem Haus aufbauen. Nach gegebener Zeit werden wir etwas Gemütlicheres finden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr eine lange zeit hier sein werdet."

„Aber wenn wir so lange hier sein werden. Wer garantier uns dann, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen?", fragte Sarah

„Mit Hilfe eurer Totems könnt ihr Ort und Zeit bestimmen, wenn ihr das Tor öffnet. Ihr könnt allerdings frühestens einen Monat nach eurem Verschwinden das Tor erschaffen.

Warum das so ist weiß niemand. Alle die in die Vergangenheit wollten, oder es genau an dem Punkt ihres Verschwindens aufbauen wollten, kamen nie auf der anderen Seite an.

Jetzt aber genug. Ab ins Bett.", grinste Gavin die vier an.

"Was wieso sollen wir denn isn Bett gehen?", widersprach Matt.

"Ganz einfach junger Mann.". Gavin schaute Matt tief in die Augen. "Ich werde dich sonst verhexen."

Matt machte jedoch keine anstallten sich zu erheben und schaute den Alten nur herausfordernd an.

"Könnén wír únsnícht nóch híér úmséhén?", fragte Timéá.

"Ja gut, aber hier gibt es eh nicht viel zu sehen. Außerdem ist es schon dunkel draußen."

"Ich möchte trotzdem noch nicht ins Bett", erwiderte Matt.

"Ja ja. Ist ja schon gut. Ihr könnt euch noch etwas umsehen, aber kommt mir bitte nicht zu nah den Waldrand. Es leben viele gefährliche Tiere dort drinnen."

"Versprochen.". grinste Matt.

Die vier Angesprochenen erhoben sich und wünschten dem Alten eine Gute Nacht.

Danach verschwanden sie aus der Tür und gingen zur Scheunen, die der Alte ihnen genannt hatte.

Dort bauten sie sich erst einmal ein Lager für die Nacht und gingen anschließend noch etwas um das Haus und die Scheune.

"Also viel zu sehen gibt es hier ja echt nicht.", sagte Matt enttäuscht.

Alle mussten grinsen.

"Gavin hat es dir doch gesagt, Matt.", erwiderte Sarah.

Matt murmelte irgendetwas, was sie anhörte wie:"Ja ja." und "Typisch alte Männer"

Nach der Erkundungstour gingen sie zurück in die Scheune und legten sich schlafen.

So das war´s wieder von mir. Ich hoffe euch hat der Teil gefallen.

Ich bitte wie immer um fleißige Reviews.


	6. Begin

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Alle Rechte gehören JKR. Ich habe nur meiner Fantasie freien lauf gelassen.

**AN**: Das neue Chapter ist da und ich erwarte diesmal von euch längere Reviews So was spornt mich an. Also schreibt rein was euch gefallen hat und wieso. Würde mich echt interessieren, aber Kritik ist auch erwünscht. zu Timêâ guck

So dann die Review antworten.

Ach ja ich werde jetzt nur noch Reviews beantworten. Wenn da jemand schreib gut oder super Story, dann erwähne ich die Person hier nicht. Falls dann aber jemand Fragen stellt oder so was antworte ich gerne.

**Sweet-Wanda**: Würde mich echt über ein neues Chapter bei dir Freuen. Bitte mach schnell. Ich werd sonst verrückt.

**Auxia**: Danke mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Allerdings habe ich mir einen Muskelverzerrt und meine ganze Schulter schmerzt höllisch. Aber sonst geht es gut.

**Silvertrust**: Alles geklärt oder noch fragen?

**Timêâ**: Ich hoffe der Schluss gefällt dir jetzt so besser.

**Beginn**

Sie legten sich zwar hin, doch keiner von ihnen konnte schlafen. Zu viel ist geschehen. Jedem gingen die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden durch den Kopf.

„Kânn êinêr vôn êûch schlâfên?", fragte Timêâ ihre Kameraden.

„Nö. Mein ganzer Kopf brummt.", kam es aus der linken Ecke von Matt.

„Das ist doch alles totaler quatsch, oder nicht?", fragt Sarah in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Ich meine. Warum sind gerade wir diese Auserwählten? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern irgendetwas Besonderes getan zu haben."

„Ich glaube das geht uns fast allen so." erzählte Harry.

„Aber warum muss ich es wieder sein? Andauernd bin ich etwas Besonderes. Wieso ich? Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen? Ich hab echt genug davon. Dauernd erwarten die Leute irgendwelche besonderen Leistungen, die ich nicht kenne.

Ich will nur normal sein, doch dauernd wird mir erzählt wie großartig ich doch bin und was ich alles erreichen kann. Mich kotzt das alles dermaßen an. Ich habe keinen bock mehr darauf!"

Sie hörten Harry aufstehen und aus der Scheune stürmen.

Keiner sagte etwas.

„Armer Kerl.", kam es schließlich von Matt.

„Stimmt. Êr hât ês êcht nicht lêicht. Mich würdê ês auch nêrvên, wênn dâûêrnd irgêndwêlchê Lêûtê mir sagên, wie grôßârtig ich dôch bin ûnd dâss ich mâl gânz bêrühmt wêrdê." Sagte Timêâ.

„Ich geh mal zu ihm.", antwortete Sarah und ging ebenfalls durch die Tür nach draußen.

Draußen saß Harry auf einer Bank vor der Scheune und starrte auf den Boden. Mit einem Stock zeichnete er Muster auf den Boden.

„Hey Harry. Alles klar?", fragte Sarah und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Bank.

„Ja alles super", antwortete dieser sarkastisch.

„Dauernd steh ich im Mittelpunkt. Dauernd bin ich der Held. Dauernd verlangen die Leute von mir besondere Sachen. Können die mich nicht mal in ruhe lassen? Das einzigste, was ich je wollte, war normal zu sein.

Dann kam der fluch von Voldemort und ich dachte, ´Na was soll's. Jetzt bin ich endlich Frei. ´ Und jetzt erfahre ich, dass ich hier auch etwas Besonderes bin und etwas Besonderes tun soll."

Sarah hörte Harry aufmerksam zu.

„Harry du bist nicht alleine. Ich habe solche Erfahrungen auch gemacht. Von mir hat man auch immer erwartet, dass ich etwas Besonderes werde, nur weil mein Bruder es geschafft hat aus der Elenden Welt, in der wir lebten, herauszukommen um etwas aus sich zu machen.

Immer wieder hat man mich mit meinem Bruder verglichen. Ich hatte selbst genug davon und ich kann sehr gut nachempfinden wie dir ungefair zu mute ist.

Harry du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin bei dir und auch Matt und Timêâ sind da.

Wir sind zusammen in dieser Welt gestrandet. Von uns allen wird das gleiche erwartet. Wir stehen dir bei."

Harry hörte zu, wie Sarah redete.

Sie hatte ja Recht. Sie alle waren hier und ihnen wurde dasselbe Schicksal auferlegt.

Er war nicht alleine.

Es war nicht so, wie beim letzten Mal, wo ihm alles alleine auf die Schulter gelegt wurde.

Jetzt hatte er drei super nette Menschen an seiner Seite.

Harry nickte Sarah zu.

Währenddessen in der Scheune.

„Irgendwie hat er ja Recht.", sagte Matt nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen.

„Stimmt. Ich kênnê dâs sêhr gût. Vôn mir êrwârtên diê Lêûtê âûch immêr grôßârtigê Lêistûngên.", antwortete Timêâ.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Matt.

„Nâ jâ. Mêinên Êltêrn gêhört dôch êin grôßêr Têil Ûngârns. Âllê êrwârtên vôn mir, dâss ich êinês Tâgês dâs Êrbê ântrêtên. Âbêr ich will dâs gâr nicht. Ich möchtê Sängêrin wêrdên. Diêsê gânzên Vêrpflichtûngên gêhên mir jêtzt schôn âûf diê Nêrvên. Mâch diês, mâch dâs. Tû dâs nicht ûnd tû diês nicht. Blâ blâ blâ."

„Ja das ist mir nicht ganz unbekannt. Mein Dad ist Vizepräsident der Australischen Zauberergemeinschaft. Dauernd stehen vor unserem Haus irgendwelche Reporter. Dauernd muss ich aufpassen, was ich sage und tue. Es könnte ja seinen Ruf schaden. Nie kann ich meinen Spaß haben. Ich bin ganz froh, dass ich jetzt hier bin. Ich kann endlich mal meinen Spaß haben.", sagte Matt.

„Jâ stimmt. Mêinên Spâß dûrftê ich âûch niê wirklich hâbên. Dâs könntê jâ mêinên Rûf schâdên.", antwortete Timêâ sarkastisch.

Beide mussten grinsen.

Dann ging die Scheunentür auf und Sarah und Harry kamen hinein.

„Alles wieder klar Harry?", fragte Matt.

„Ja. Sarah hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich diesmal nicht alleine bin.", kam es von Harry, der ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Dâ hâst dû Rêcht. Wir kênnên dâs Gêfühl âûch.", antwortete Timêâ.

„Ja danke Timêâ. Aber jetzt lasst uns schlafen. Ich bin sicher Gavin wird morgen einen anstrengenden Tag für uns planen.", antwortete Harry.

„Ja. Abgesehen davon bin ich echt müde. Also Gute Nacht Leute.", kam es von Sarah die sich schon in ihre Ecke verkrochen hatte.

„Gute Nacht", kam es einstimmig von den anderen Auserwählten.

Am nächsten Tag wurden die vier schon früh von Gavin geweckt. Dieser hatte viel vor mit seinen vier Auserwählten.

„So ihr vier. Heute geht es los.", eröffnete ihnen Gavin.

„Ich werde euch auf das vorbeireiten, was eure Reinkanten mit euch vorhaben. Ich werde ich zeigen, wie ihr mit Hilfe von Meditation mit euren Reinkanten und euren Totems kommunizieren könnt. Ich werde auch außerdem noch etwas in Zauberei unterrichten. Dazu auch die Stablosemagie."

„Oh cool. Stablose Magie. Davon habe ich schon eine menge gehört. Wow und wir lernen das echt?", fragte Matt aufgeregt.

„Ja Matt. Ihr lernt es. Aber bevor ich euch etwas lehre, müsst ihr körperlich fit genug sein."

„Wâs sôll dâs dênn jêtzt hêißên?", fragte Timêâ.

„Ganz einfach Timêâ. Ihr werdet jeden Morgen Joggen und Muskeltraining machen. Die Meditation und auch die Stablosemagie erfordert viel Kraft. Diese Kraft erlernt ihr am besten durch Training.", antwortete Gavin.

„Oh man. Das wird ja härter als ich gedacht hatte." , kam es von Sarah.

„Jetzt genug geplaudert. Abmarsch."

Gavin scheuchte sie alle quer über die große Lichtung.

Das Training war hart, doch sie hielten tapfer durch.

Als die Sonne im Zenit stand, durften sie das erste Mal eine Pause einlegen.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Gavin damit verbracht seine vier Auserwählten fit zu bekommen.

Sie sind gejoggt, haben Dehnübungen gemacht und viele praktische Übungen, wie Kampftraining und Konzentration.

Am Nachmittag ging Gavin mit den Vieren, in das Dorf am Ende des Waldes.

Ein schmaler Weg führte durch den Wald hindurch.

„Merkt euch meine Kinder.", wie Gavin sie jetzt dauernd nannte. „ Durchquert diesen Wald niemals alleine. Es leben viele gefährliche Geschöpfe hier."

„Aber du gehst doch sicherlich auch alleine hier hindurch, oder Gavin?", fragte Sarah.

„Schon, aber ich bin mit diesem Wald aufgewachsen. Viele der Tiere kennen mich und respektieren mich.", antwortete Gavin auf die Frage von Sarah.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter bis der Weg einen knick machte und den Blick auf ein Dorf frei gab.

Das Dorf erinnerte an das Mittelalter. Überall liefen Tiere herum und die Häuser waren aus Holz. Weiter hinten konnten sie ein Schloss erkennen.

„Das ist das Schloss des Fürsten Gaulink. Er ist ebenfalls wie ich ein Zauberer. Allerdings mag er keine Menschen, deswegen lebt er auch soweit abseits des Dorfes.", erklärte Gavin.

„Gaulink. Ein komischer Name für einen Zauberer. Der Kerl muss wohl ne schlechte Kindheit gehabt haben, dass er keine Menschen mehr mag." Kam es von Matt.

Timêâ und Sarah mussten kichern. Harry verdrehte dabei nur die Augen und murmelte etwas von „Mädchen"

Gavin führte sie in einige Geschäfte.

Er kaufte für sie die Kleidung, welche in dieser Zeit üblich war und auch ein paar nützliche Dinge, wie Schwerter und Dolche.

Als es langsam dämmerte ging die kleine Gruppe zurück zur Hütte.

* * *

So. Das war´s wieder von mir. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich wusste noch nicht so genau wie das Training beginnen sollte, deswegen ist es eher in den Hintergrund getreten.

Allerdings habe ich schon ein paar sehr gute Ideen für den Schluss. Für das Training habe ich so noch keine. Vielleicht habt ihr ja welche.

AN: Hab heute Birthday(19.12) Wollte das nur mal so sagen

Eure Veronica Evans


	7. Die Auserwählten und deren Reinkarnten

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Es gehört alles JKR.

**AN**: So wieder ein Kapitel oben. Das ist sozusagen euer Weihnachtsgeschenk. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel.

Ich leg mich jetzt hin. Hatte am Dienstag beinah in Kreislaufkollaps, weil ich mir ein Piercing stechen lassen hab. Fragt mich aber nicht, warum man da zusammen klappen kann.

Ach ja und Danke für eure lieben Geburtstagsgrüße. Hab mich riesig gefreut.

**Review:**

**Silvertrus**t: Ja ich bin jünger. Ich habe mich entschieden, dass das Training bei Gavin etwas in den Hintergrund tritt, dafür aber die vier alten Zauberer unsere jungen Zauberer trainieren werden.

**Rudi**: Wenn dir diese Geschichte so gut gefällt, dann lies dir doch mal Dunkle Zeiten durch. Link ist in meiner Favouritenliste Die wird dir erst recht gefallen. Die Idee, Harry verschwinden zu lassen, kam von der eigentlich.

**Lara-Lynx**: Danke für deine Vorschläge. Ich denke ich kann einige davon verwirklichen, allerdings werden unsere vier Helden nicht von Gavin trainiert. Gavin war nur zur Vorbereitung da, aber ich glaube das erkläre ich noch mal anders.

**Die Auserwählten und deren Reinkanten**

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen trainierte Gavin mit ihnen ausschließlich die körperliche Fitness und Meditation.

Er predigte ihnen immer wieder wie wichtig der Körper für die Magie ist. Der Körper speichert die Magie in sich. Je stärker der Körper ist, desto stärker ist auch die Magie in ihm.

Das Training war sehr hart.

Bis Mittags wurde gejoggt. Teilweise um die Lichtung, aber auch schon mal durch den Wald.

Während des Joggens erklärte Gavin den vieren vieles über die Magie.

Gavin schwebte immer neben ihnen,, während sie durch den Wald joggten.

Ohne ihn durften sie noch nicht in den Wald.

„Viele der Tiere die hier leben sind magisch. Es gibt viele Zentauren und Einhörner, aber auch Irrwichte und Grinderlohs. Nehmt euch in acht und schaut immer nach rechts und links."

„Wieso ..wirst…du...denn...nicht...an…ge...griffen...?", fragte Matt völlig erschöpft.

„Ich lebe hier schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich habe oft im Wald mit den Zentauren gespielt. Wie ihr wisst, sind die Zentauren die Könige des Waldes. Ich war immer ein sehr angesehener Freund der Zentauren. Sie lehrten mich in die Sterne zu schauen und ich half ihnen bei Verletzungen oder ich beschaffte ihnen bestimmte Kräuter, die sie in diesem Wald nicht auffinden konnten.

Die Tiere im Wald respektieren mich und sie wissen, dass ich ihnen nie etwas Böses tun würde. Sie Vertrauen mir und helfen mir auch, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin.", antwortete Gavin auf seine Frage.

Völlig erschöpft ließ sich Sarah auf einen Baumstumpf nieder.

„Ich … kann … nicht … mehr…!", brachte sie hervor und hielt sich mit einer hand ihre schmerzende Seite.

„Gâvin. Könnên wir nicht êinê Pâûsê mâchên? Wir sind âllê fix ûnd fêrtig", fragte Timêâ auch schon völlig erschöpft.

„Okay, aber nur fünf Minuten wir müssen zum Mittag wieder an der Hütte sein.", antwortete Gavin.

Erschöpft ließen sich auch die anderen drei auf den Boden sinken.

Plötzlich hörten sie etwas rascheln.

„Seid ganz ruhig und bewegt euch nicht.", kam die Anweisung von Gavin.

Gavin sah konzentriert in das Gebüsch vor ihnen.

Aus dem Gebüsch kam ein junger Zentaure.

Die beiden scheinen sich zu kennen, da sich Gavins Gesichtszüge sofort wieder erhellten.

„Hallo Junta. Was machst du denn hier?", begrüßte Gavin den Jungen Zentauren und umarmte ihn.

„Sei gegrüßt Gavin. Ich habe gehört, du bist in letzter Zeit öfters in den Wäldern."

„Ja das bin ich Junta. Diese vier hier sind die Auserwählten, von der uralten Prophezeiung.", antwortete Gavin.

„Ihr seid die Auserwählten?", fragte Junta ungläubig.

Junta ging auf die vier zu und schüttelte ihnen die Hände.

Alle vier schauten etwas verlegen drein und Harry verdrehte wieder die Augen.

Schon wieder so viel Publicity´, dachte er nur.

„Junta. Jetzt tu nicht so als würdest du das nicht wissen", lachte Gavin.

Junta kratzte sich am Kopf und grinste.

„Ja ja. Sorry Harry.", begann Junta. „Ich weiß ja wie sehr du diese Publicity hasst. Gavin hatte es mir erzählt. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen."

Junta hielt Harry die Hand hin und Harry nahm sie mit einem grinsen im Gesicht entgegen.

„Gavin. Musste das sein?", fragte dieser und hielt hinter seiner Hand seinen Zauberstab fest.

„Na ja. War doch lustig oder nicht?", fragte Gavin mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

„_Tarantallegra_", riefen vier Stimmen gleichzeitig.

Matt, Sarah, Timêâ und Harry haben gleichzeitig den Fluch gesprochen um Gavin eines auszuwischen.

Gavin fing an wie wild zu tanzen. Er schleuderte seine Arme wie wild in der Gegend herum und tanzte eine flotte Polka.

Die vier Teenager konnten sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Und auch Junta kugelte sich schon vor lachen.

„Harry. Das war echt super. So was hat der Kauz echt mal gebraucht.", brachte Junta lachend hervor.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten haben sich alle wieder eingekriegt und Harry hob den Fluch wieder auf.

Gavin stapfte mit einem grimmigen Gesicht auf Harry zu.

Er kam vor ihm zum stehen und grinste ihn nur an.

„Nicht schlecht Harry. Mich hätte nicht jeder so überraschen können."

Danach machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Hütte.

Nach dem Essen führte Gavin sie wieder hinaus auf die Lichtung.

„So. Jetzt ist es soweit. Ihr habt hart trainiert und könnt mittlerweile in eine sehr tiefe Meditation sinken, die ihr auch benötigt, um euer Totem zu finden und um mit euren Reinkanten zu sprechen.

Setzt euch bitte im Kreis auf den Boden und fasst euch an den Händen. So kann die Magiebesser fließen.

Gut so. Schließt eure Augen und konzentriert euch."

Gavin führte unsere Auserwählten so in den Nebel der Meditation.

Langsam glitten sie in den Nebel hinein.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit konnten sie endlich ein paar Umrisse erkennen.

Sie waren an einem See, der mit Wald umgeben war.

Am Seeufer können sie vier Umrisse erkennen.

„Wâs mêint ihr wêr dâs ist? Ôb dâs ûnsêrê Rêinkântên sind?", fragte Timêâ in die Runde.

„Keine Ahnung, aber lasst und mal hin gehen. Anscheinend warten die auf uns.", sagte Matt.

Die vier gingen auf das Ufer zu.

Die vier Gestallten am Ufer drehten sich um.

Einer davon war Godric Gryffindor. Den erkannte Harry sofort.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet. Kommt näher und lasst euch ansehen.", begrüßte Godric die vier.

Langsam gingen sie auf die Männer zu. Sie wurden gleich darauf von allen stürmisch Begrüßt.

„Ihr seid aber noch ziemlich jung für den Kampf gegen das Ungeheuer." Sagte ein Mann mit schon angegrauten Haaren.

„Ach Achilles. Sie sind nicht zu jung. Sie wären sonst nicht unsere Wiedergeburt.", antwortete ein Mann, der einem Indianer sehr ähnlich sah, auf Achilles Aussage.

„Genau. Außerdem haben einige von uns schon sehr früh Erfahrungen mit dem Böse gemacht.", antwortete Sarah etwas trotzig, da sie die Jüngste war.

„Ha da sieht man den Achilles in dir junge Sarah.", lachte Godric.

„Also passt mal auf. Das ist ja jetzt ziemlich verwirrend. Jetzt stehen hier völlig Fremde vor euch und scheinen euch sehr gut zu kennen was?", fragte ein anderer Mann weiter rechts.

„Stimmt.", stimmte Timêâ dem Mann zu.

„Also. Ihr seid unsere Wiedergeburt. Ihr tragt einen großen Teil unserer eigenen Seele in euch. Wir waren einst große Zauberer…"

„Ach halt den Mund Ferenc. Passt auf. Harry du bist die Wiedergeburt von Godric", begann der Indianer mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. „ Sarah du bist die Wiedergeburt von Achilles, Timêâ du die von Ferenc und Matt, du bist die Wiedergeburt von mir, Goldwind.", schloss er seine kurze Erläuterung.

Godric, Achilles, Ferenc und Goldwind gingen auf ihre Wiedergeburt zu und schüttelten ihnen noch einmal die Hand.

„Also deswegen konnte ich das Schwert damals aus dem Hut ziehen? DU warst ein teil meiner Seele?", fragte Harry an Godric gewannt.

„Ja einerseits deswegen, andererseits bist du ein direkter Nachfahre der Gryffindors, auch wenn der Hut dich nach Slytherin stecken wollte.", antwortete Godric grinsend.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich an das Ufer des Sees.

„Sag mal Achilles. Seid ihr real oder wie ist das jetzt hier?", fragte Sarah.

„Real sind wir nicht. Wir sind hier in der Geister Ebene.", antwortete Achilles.

„Was ist denn die Geister Ebene?", platzte Matt hinein.

Daraufhin bekam er auch gleich von Goldwind einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf mit den Worten: „ Lass Achilles doch mal ausreden Junge. Wo sind denn deine Manieren?"

„Also wie ich gerade erklären wollte. Es gibt zwei Ebenen. Diese kann man durch hohe Meditation und Konzentration erreichen.

Die höchste Ebene ist die Seelen Ebene. Dort könnt ihr mit verstorbenen Seelen reden.

Dies hier ist die Geister Ebene. Hier könnt ihr mit Geistern von Tieren sprechen, oder Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen. Ihr könnt hier auch zusammen mit Euren Totems trainieren.

Ihr habt doch schon eure Totems gefunden oder?", fragte Achilles die vier Teenager.

„Nein noch nicht. Gavin meinte wir wären noch nicht soweit.", antwortete Matt.

„Ach papperlapapp. Wir haben euch beobachtet ihr seid schon lange soweit. Gavin ist nur viel zu vorsichtig.", kam es von Godric.

„Jâ dâs hâbên wir bêmêrkt. Ângêblich ist dêr Wâld sêhr gêfährlich, âllêrdings hâbên wir bis jêtzt nûr êinên Zêntâûrên gêsêhên", sagte Timêâ.

„Das ist schon richtig, aber es leben auch sehr gefährlichere Geschöpfe in dem Wald.", antwortete Ferenc.

„Bis jetzt sind uns keine begegnet.", kam es von Matt.

„Kein wunder. Ihr seid auch dauernd mit Gavin zusammen.", antwortete Goldwind.

„Wie ist das denn jetzt mit der Seelen Ebene gemeint? Kann ich da meine Eltern wieder sehen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja das könntest du, Harry. Allerdings musst du dafür eine Verbindung mit deinem Totem eingehen.", erwiderte Godric.

„Aber das besprechen wir morgen. Ihr seid schon ziemlich lange hier und eure Körper brauchen eine Pause. Kommt morgen wieder und wir werden euch mehr über die Totems berichten.", sagte Ferenc.

„Hey super. Bekommen wir dann auch unsere Totems?", fragte Sarah fröhlich.

„Die Totems suchen sich ihre Begleiter nicht die Begleiter ihre Totems. Wenn ihr soweit seid, wird sich das Totem euch offenbaren. Ihr könnt es suchen gehen. Hier in der Geistes Ebene gibt es einen Ort voller Nebel.

Dort könnt ihr hingehen und nach einem Totem suchen. Wenn ihr bereit seid, werdet ihr euer Totem sehen können und die Umgebung wird automatisch klarer.", erläuterte Achilles ihr.

„Aber jetzt geht wieder zurück. Eure Körper brauchen neue Energie.", sagte Goldwind und erhob sich.

„Machs gut Harry. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte Godric und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich von ihren neuen geistigen Begleitern.

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu Gavin, der schon am Feuer saß und auf sie wartete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So wieder ein Teil fertig. Eigentlich ist das schon seit Montag fertig. Ich hab es extra für meine Freundin Timêâ geschrieben, weil sie in den Ferien nicht zu Hause ist und kein I-net hat.

Ich hab auch schon mit dem achten angefangen, habe aber erst zwei Seiten. Aber das kommt noch. Jetzt wo bald Ferien sind, habe ich auch mehr Zeit zum schreiben. Ich denke neunte und zehnte werden auch noch bis zum Neujahr fertig sein.

Spornt mich mit Reviews an.

Eure Veronica Evans


	8. Argos

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Alles gehört JKR. Ich habe mir diese Story nur ausgedacht.

**AN**: So und schon wieder ein Teil fertig. Hattet ihr auch schöne Weihnachten?

**Reviews**

**Silvertrust**: Wunder dich doch einfach nicht mehr, sondern lies einfach

**Sweet-Wanda**. Ich hoffe du kriegst es bald hin mit deinem neuen Chapter. Wenn du jemanden zum Beta lesen brauchst. Frag mich einfach.

**Moony**: Hey wow. DU hast alles gelesen? sich wundert Zu deiner Frage. JA die kommen alle noch drin vor.

Suche nach den Totems

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wo wart ihr so lange? Wir haben es fast Mitternacht.", fragte Gavin aufgebracht, als die vier aus ihrer Meditation erwachten.

„Wâs wir hâbên ês Mittêrnâcht? Âbêr wir wârên dôch gâr nicht sô lângê fôrt", erwiderte Timêâ überrascht.

„Nicht so lange ist gut. Ich habe schon gedacht ihr kommt gar nicht mehr aus der Meditation heraus. Schaut euch doch nur mal an wie verschwitzt ihr seid. Und dann erst die Ringe unter euren Augen. Ab ins Bett mit euch.", sagte Gavin aufgebracht.

Die vier schauten sich gegenseitig an und waren sich einig am besten gar nichts zu sagen.

Gavin wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht, also gingen sie ohne zu murren in die Scheune und legten sich schlafen. Morgen war auch noch ein tag, um Gavin von ihrem Treffen zu erzählen.

* * *

Noch bevor der erste Sonnenstrahl durch die Scheune geglitten ist, waren Timêâ. Matt, Sarah und Harry schon lange bei ihrem morgendlichen Training.

Während der Dehnübungen erklärte Sarah Gavin von ihrem Treffen mit ihren Reinkanten und von dem bevorstehenden Treffen.

Gavin war zuerst gar nicht so begeistert von dem Treffen. Er war immer noch der Ansicht, dass die vier noch lange nicht bereit für ihre Totems waren, aber er konnte ja doch nichts dagegen unternehmen und so nickte er schließlich nur.

Nach ihrem morgendlichen Training, bestehend aus Joggen, Dehnübungen, Konzentrationstraining, Kampftraining und Reflexübungen, bereiteten sie das Mittagessen zu.

Die vier Jugendlichen setzten sich nach dem Mittagessen wieder in einen Kreis und fassten sich an den Händen, um die Magie besser fließen zu lassen.

Gavin begleitete sie wieder mit seinen Anweisungen.

Langsam glitten sie wieder durch den Nebel in die Geister Ebene.

Doch diesmal verschwand der Nebel nicht.

„Achilles?", rief Sarah in die Stille hinein.

„Hier drüben sind wir.", kam eine Antwort von Achilles, aber wo waren sie?

„Fragt nicht wo wir sind, sondern setzt eure Magie ein.", kam es von Ferenc.

„Wâs, wir sôllên ûnsêrê Mâgiê êinsêtztên? Wiê dâs dênn?", fragte Timêâ überrascht an ihre Kameraden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Sarah ehrlich.

„Na ja. Überlegt doch mal. Wir können uns nicht immer auf unsere Sinne verlassen. Die können uns auch oft genug verloren gehen. Unsere Magie nicht.

Wenn es in einem Kampf auf einmal stock dunkel ist, musst du auch deine Magie einsetzten. Genauso wenn wir unsere Totems suchen.", erläuterte Harry seinen Gefährten.

„Gut geschlussfolgert", kam das Lob von Godric.

„Okay und wie wollen wir das anstellen, Schlaumeier?", kam es von Matt.

„Was meinste was Gavin uns ständig predigt? Konzentration ist alles. Wir müssen uns ganz einfach auf unsere Magie konzentrieren und dann müsste es doch eigentlich gehen.", antwortete Sarah für Harry.

„Gênâû Sârâh hât rêcht. Wir mâchên ês gênâûsô wiê bêi dêr Mêditâtiôn. Âllê im Krêis hinsêtztên ûnd ân dên Händên hâltên, dâmit diê Mâgiê bêssêr fliêßên kânn."

Auf Timêâ´s Anweisungen hin, setzten sich alle in den Kreis und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Magie.

Langsam zeigte sich ihnen das ganze Magiefeld der Ebene.

Gavin hatte einmal gesagt, wenn sie die Magiefelder sehen können, können sie diese auch verändern, aber das dürften sie nur machen, wenn sie ganz genau wissen, was sie dort tun.

Harry konnte diese Felder sehen, aber auch Timêâ erkannte die Muster der Magie. Matt und Sarah konnten nur Teile erkennen, doch sie brauchten jetzt nicht das Muster. Sie mussten nach der Magie oder der Aura ihrer vier neuen Freunde suchen.

´Da. , dachte Harry.

´Ja da ist was. , bestätigte Sarah.

Hö? Wieso kannst du mich hören? , fragte Harry erstaunt.

Keine Ahnung. Ist halt so. , antwortete Sarah.

Hêy. Wir könnên êûch âûch hörên. , kam es von Timêâ und Matt pflichtete ihr bei.

´Können wir uns jetzt immer im Geist unterhalten? ´, fragte Matt seine drei Kameraden.

´Kêinê Âhnûng. Âm bêstên wir frâgên nâchhêr mâl êinên vôn dên viêrên. Ich bin mir sichêr, diê wissên wâs dâs bêdêûtêt. ´

´Ja das glaube ich auch, aber wir sollten jetzt erstmal die Vier finden. Sonst sitzen wir hier morgen immer noch. ´, kam es von Matt

Gemeinsam begannen sie auf dieses Etwas zu zugehen.

Harry konnte es nicht wirklich deuten. Es sau aus wie ein Loch im Magiemuster.

´Sagt mal. Könnt ihr auch dieses komische Loch in dem Kraftfeld sehen? ´, fragte er daher.

´Was für ein Loch denn?´, fragte Matt.

´Keine Ahnung. Es sieht so aus wie ein Loch. Da hinten schau doch mal. ´.

Harry deutete in die Richtung, aber er bekam keine Antwort von seinen neuen Freunden.

´Hallo? Wo seid ihr denn jetzt? ´. fragte er etwas verwirrt.

´Harry?. HARRY?!´, schrie Sarah jetzt schon eine ganze weile.

´Dêr ist nicht mêhr hiêr. Schêißê. Wâs nûn? ´fragte Timêâ etwas ängstlich.

´Keine Ahnung, aber lasst und erst mal Achilles und die anderen finden. Vielleicht wissen die mehr. Achilles? Achilles wo bist du? Wir haben Harry verloren. Was sollen wir nun tun? Achilles?´, rief Sarah, doch sie bekam keine antwort.

´Wenn man einen von den Mal braucht ist keiner da toll. Also los Magie einsetzten und suchen. ´, kam die Anweisung von Matt.

Die drei Freunde fassten sich wieder an den Händen und ließen ihre Magie fließen.

Nach einiger Zeit erkannten sie das Muster und auch die Auren ihrer neuen Freunde.

Sie gingen auf dieses veränderte Muster zu und trafen dort auf Achilles und seine Freunde.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Godric, als er ihn nicht erblicken konnte.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung. Auf einmal war er weg.", antwortete Matt.

„So ne scheiße. Der könnte überall sein.", fluchte Godric.

„Hey reg dich mal nicht so auf. Wenn wir glück haben, findet er den Weg von alleine zurück.", versuchte Goldwind ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch Harry fand den Weg nicht. Aber er fand stattdessen etwas anderes.

Als er so durch den Nebel streifte, rief er immer wieder nach seinen Freunden, doch es kam keine Antwort.

„ So ne kacke. Jetzt bin ich hier mitten im nirgendwo. Toll wie find ich jetzt wieder zurück?", fragte er sich.

Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er schon Stunden umher irrte.

„Also irgendwann hab ich hier die schnauze voll. GODRIC WO BIST DU?", schrie er.

„Hey Junger Mann. Schrei hier nicht so rum."

„Was? Wer ist denn da?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Er konnte noch immer nichts sehen. Es herrschte immer noch Nebel.

„Konzentrier dich, dann wirst du mich sehen können.", antwortete sie Stimmte.

´Na super. Schon wieder.´ dachte Harry nur.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Langsam begann er sogar die Magie zu fühlen.

Erschrocken von der gewaltigen Magie, öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen.

Er war nicht mehr vom Nebel umgeben.

Als er die Augen öffnete, blendete ihm die Sonne und so kniff er die Augen zu schlitzen zusammen.

„Komm schon Junge. So grell ist das Licht auch nun wieder nicht.", sagte wieder diese Stimme.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry, konnte seine Augen aber immer noch nicht richtig öffnen.

Dann verschwand die Sonne.

Harry öffnete seine Augen.

Ein Schatten war über ihn. Ein Schatten?...So groß?...Ein…..

„Genau ein Drache. Jetzt klapp aber deinen Mund wieder zu Junge.", gluckste der Drache.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry wieder.

„Du wiederholst dich Junge. Was glaubst du wer ich bin?", fragte der Drache freundlich.

„Bist du mein… mein Totem?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Der Drache lachte.

„Hey wieso lachst du?", fragte Harry etwas irritiert.

„Du bist zu komisch Junge.", gluckste der Drache wieder.

„Hey ich habe auch einen Namen. Ich heiße Harry.", antwortete dieser etwas beleidigt. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Mein Name ist Argos. Und ja ich bin dein Totem. Warum ich gelacht habe? Na warum wohl?" Ist doch eigentlich klar, dass ich dein Totem bin. Die Sache mit den Totems hat dir doch Achilles erklärt.

„Du kennst Achilles? Woher?", fragte Harry Argos.

„Ich war einst ein Begleiter seines Freundes.", antwortete Argos.

„Von Godric?"

„Du hast es erfasst Junge."

„Ach hör auf mich Junge zu nennen. Mein Name ist Harry H A R R Y. Kapiert?", fragte dieser ziemlich beleidigt, da Argos ihn dauernd mit ´Junge ansprach.

„Ist ja Gut Harry. Reg dich nicht so auf. Obwohl das zu dir passt. Du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du sauer bist.", neckte ihn Argos weiter.

„Ach halt deine Klappe. Sag mir lieber wie ich wieder zu den anderen komme.", entgegnete Harry genervt.

„Siehst du da hinten den Weg der wieder in den Nebel führt? Dort musst du durch. Immer geradeaus und dann triffst du auch schon auf deine Freunde.", antwortete Argos

„Danke sehr. Sag mal. Sehen wir uns denn auch wieder?", fragte Harry etwas enttäuscht, da er nicht mehr Zeit mit seinem Totem verbringen konnte.

„Ach sicher. Außerdem können wir jeder Zeit zusammen quatschen."

„Wie das denn?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Na wie wohl? Ich bin dein Totem. Hat dir Godric nicht gesagt, dass wir uns im geiste unterhalten können?"

„Nein hat er nicht. Das ist ihm wohl entgangen."

„Ja scheint so. So ist halt der gute, alte Ric.", lachte Argos.

„Ric? Du nennst ihn Ric?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ja klar. Soll ich mir für dich auch einen Spitznamen ausdenken? Wie wäre es mit Jamie? Nein halt. Har klingt doch gut oder?", fragte Argos mit einer Unschlutsmiene.

„Ciao Argos ich geh dann mal."

„Ciao Jamie. Grüß Ric von mir.", kam es von Argos.

„Mal schauen. Nur wenn du mich nicht mehr Jamie oder Har nennst.", rief im Harry hinter her.

Was sein Totem darauf antwortete, hörte er schon nicht mehr.

Der Nebel hatte ihn wieder verschluckt.

„Hallo?", rief Harry in die Stille hinein.

„Hârry?", fragte Timêâ.

„Ja hier bin ich."

Langsam legte sich der Nebel wieder und Harry konnte seine sieben Freunde vor einem Lagerfeuer sitzen sehen.

„Harry!", rief Sarah erfreut und kam auf ihn zugestürmt.

Sie umarmte ihn und auch Timêâ und Matt kamen zu ihm.

„Sag mal wo warst du denn Harry?", fragte Matt seinen Kumpel.

„Ähm. Sarah könntest du mich los lassen? Ich bekomm sonst keine Luft mehr."

„Hahahahaha"

„Wêr wâr dâs?", fragte Timêâ überrascht.

„Warte mal. Dieses Lachen kenne ich doch. Harry ist das der, für den ich ihn halte?", fragte Godric ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich denke schon _Ric_. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von ihm ausrichten.", grinste Harry seinen Reinkanten an.

„Ha also doch. Das war Argos. Warte mal. DU hast Argos getroffen? Das heißt ja…"

„Genau. Argos ist mein Totem.", grinste Harry Ric an.

„Wer ist Argos und was meine Godric mit Totem?", fragte Sarah verblüfft.

„Argos ist mein Totem. Als ich mich vorhin verlaufen hatte, ist mir Argos erschienen." Antwortete Harry.

„Vôrhin ist gût. Dû wârst mindêstêns fünf Stûndên wêg."

„Und was hast du für ein Totem?", fragte Matt begeistert.

„Argos ist ein Drache.", antwortete Harry auf die Frage seines Freundes.

„Wow", brachten die drei staunend hervor.

„Da sieht man, dass unser junger Freund genau nach Godric kommt.", lachte Goldwind.

„Genau", lachte Achilles.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und dann war es auch schon an der Zeit wieder zurück zu Gavin zu gehen.

--------::::::::::::::::.--------::::::::::::::::.--------::::::::::::::::.--------::::::::::::::::.--------::::::::::::::::.--------::::::::::::::::

So. Wieder ein Teil fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bye Eure Veronica Evans.


	9. Das Resultat neuer Fähigkeiten

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alles gehört JKR.

**AN**: So bin durch die Feiertage eigentlich ganz gut durchgekommen. Wie man das halt so sagen kann, wenn einem das Herz gebrochen wird, aber egal. Ich hab ja euch noch.

Erst mal die Reviews wieder.

**Rudi**: Ich denke ein paar Fragen werden in diesem Chapter geklärt, wenn nicht dann bestimmt im nächsten.

**Silvertrust**: Ehrlich gesagt fiel mir echt kein anderer Spitzname ein.

**Laser-Jet**: Diese Hacken über den Wörtern müssen sein. Ich hatte das auch schon mal geschrieben. Unsere Timêâ ist aus Ungarn und kann daher nicht so gut Englisch oder besser gesagt Englisch mit Akzent. Und diese Häkchen dienen dazu, das deutlich zu machen.

**Das Resultat neuer Fähigkeiten**

In den nächsten Tagen wurden unsere vier Auserwählten weiter von Gavin und von ihren Reinkanten trainiert.

Nach und nach wurden sie immer stärker und besser.

Mittlerweile konnten alle vier ohne weiteres drei Tage in der Geistigen Eben verweilen, ohne dass ihre Körper schlapp machten.

Harry und Matt konnten schon Gavin im Schwertkampf und im mentalen Kampf schlagen.

Wenn man es nicht glauben konnte, aber dieser alte Kauz hatte eine wahnsinnige Stärke, die man ihm nicht ansah. (AN: Erinnert etwas an Dumbledore)

Der mentale Kampf wurde hauptsächlich über stablose Magie ausgetragen.

Doch auch durch Veränderungen des Magiefeldes.

Gavin zeigte ihnen, wie sie die Felder manipulieren konnten. Er erklärte ihnen, wie sie die Zauber durch dieses Magiefeld verstärken konnten und wie sie in einer tiefen Meditation die Magiefelder soweit beeinflussen konnten, dass sie undurchdringbar waren. Selbst für die Unverzeihlichen.

Matt und Harry waren in einer tiefen Meditation.

#Harry. Schau mal da. Da können wir etwas verändern und dann bekommt Gavin einen gewaltigen schrecken#, sagte Matt in Gedanken zu Harry.

#Was meinst du mit Schrecken?#, fragte dieser zurück.

# Na schau dir das Muster an. Wenn wir jetzt an der einen Seite etwas verändern ist ein Loch im Feld und das füllen wir mit einem schönen Fluch.# grinste Matt.

Harry musste auch lachen.# Und an was für einen hast du da gedacht?#

# Wie wäre es mit dem Maulwurfsfluch?#, fragte Matt seinen Kameraden.

#Nein. Nix sehen reicht nicht. Wie wäre es mit dem Haircut? Stell dir mal Gavin ohne seine langen Haare vor. Das ist doch urkomisch. Und dann modifizieren wir das noch so, dass er den Fluch nicht rückgängig machen kann.#

#Hey Harry das ist genial#

Und so machten sie sich daran das Magiefeld zu verändern.

Als sie aus ihrer Trance erwachten sahen sie schon, wie Gavin aufgebracht hin und her lief.

Die Mädchen lagen auf dem Boden und krümmten sich vor lachen.

„Wart ihr das?", fragte Sarah völlig aus der Puste.

„Ja ist doch witzig oder?", fragte Matt und grinste.

„Ûnd wiê Mâtty. Dâs ist gêniâl."

Ja Timêâ nannte Matt jetzt nur noch Matty. Wenn man die beiden sah, hielten sie Händchen. Harry und Sarah wussten, dass sich aus den beiden ein Paar entwickeln wird. Abgesehen davon passen sie super zusammen.

So trainierte Gavin seine Schüler hauptsächlich weiter in der Magie.

Ferenc und die anderen drei Reinkanten trainierten ihre Wiedergeburten weiter im Schwertkampf und im Nahkampf.

Im Laufe der Zeit fanden auch die anderen drei ihre Totems.

Allerdings kamen die Totems nicht wie bei Harry auf sie zu, und brachten sie zu einem anderen Ort in der Geistigen Ebene. Nein. Bei Matt und Timêâ kamen die Totems im Traum zu ihnen.

Erst dachten sie, es wäre nur ein Traum, doch als ihre Totems am nächsten Tag mit ihnen sprachen, wussten sie, dass es kein Traum war.

Timêâ´s Totem war ein magischer Luchs. Dieser konnte sich unsichtbar machen und hatte sehr gute Sinne. Besser als die eines jeden nicht magischen Tieres.

Matt´s Totem hingegen, war ein riesiger Löwe. Nein es war kein Löwe. Es war ein Greif. Ein Greif mit weiten Flügeln.

Sarah´s Totem kam direkt zu ihr. Sie versank von einem Moment zum anderen in eine tiefe Trance.

Als sie wieder erwachte, erzählte sie aufgeregt, dass sie ihr Totem gefunden hatte, oder besser gesagt das ihr Totem sie gefunden hatte. Sie hatte einen goldenen Phönix als Totem.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ihnen selbst Gavin nichts mehr beibringen, da sie schon alles von ihm gelernt hatten.

Doch das Training von ihren Reinakten war noch lange nicht abgeschlossen.

Sie brachten ihnen viel über die alte Magie bei und lehrten ihnen, wie sie sich mit ihren Totems vereinen können um in die Seelen Ebene zu gelangen.

Doch das Problem war, dass sie noch nicht stark genug waren um eine Verbindung einzugehen. Mit einem nichtmagischem Totem wäre dies den vieren schon längst möglich gewesen, doch um eine Verbindung mit einem magischem Totem einzugehen müssen sie einige der Eigenschaften ihrer Totems erlernen.

Genauer gesagt muss Harry seine Magie durch die Augen fließen lassen können, sowie Argos seine Gegner mit Flüchen durch seine Augen beschießt.

Sarah muss mehr über ihre Heilkräfte erfahren und diese kontrollieren.

Matt sollte das fliegen, ohne Besen erlernen und Timêâ sollte lernen sich unsichtbar zu machen.

Als die vier dies erfuhren dachten sie nur, es wäre unmöglich.

„Fêrênc. Wiê sôll ich dênn bittê schön ûnsichtbâr wêrdên? Sôwâs gêht nicht." Sagte Timêâ gestresst.

„Es geht und jetzt konzentrier dich. Ich habe es auch geschafft, also wirst du es auch schaffen."

Ferenc war schon immer sehr ehrgeizig gewesen und er weiß, dass Timêâ es schaffen kann. Sie braucht nur noch den dreh.

„Sag mal Goldwind. Wie soll ich denn bitte schön meine Magie nach außen lenken?" fragte Matt seinen Reinkanten, da dieser auch nicht verstand wie es gehen sollte.

„Konzentrier dich auf deine Magie. Spüre sie und lenke sie nach außen. Gavin hat es euch doch schon gezeigt. Das dürfte doch nicht so schwer sein."

„Das sagst du so einfach. Wie lange hast du denn bitte schön gebraucht he?"

„Ich habe es mit der richtigen Konzentration in zwei Tagen geschafft.", antwortete Goldwind.

„Siehst du. Und ich soll das an einem lernen? Du hast doch einen an der Waffel."

„Halt lieber den Mund und konzentrier dich endlich mal richtig."

Auch bei Harry und Sarah sah es nicht viel besser aus. Sie hatten es zwar nicht all zu schwer, doch auch sie hatten mit ihrer Aufgabe zu kämpfen.

Sarah wusste nicht wie sie ihre Heilkräfte aktivieren sollte. Achilles war ihr da auch keine besonders große Hilfe.

Ihr Totem meinte zwar immer sie müsste sich besser konzentrieren und in ihr drin suchen.

Harry hatte da etwas mehr Glück. Sein totem wusste genau wie er am besten seine Magie lenken konnte. Doch auch er hatte noch so seine Probleme die Magie zu kontrollieren.

Doch er hatte sie schon gefunden und so gab er Sarah, Matt und Timêâ Tipps, wie sie leichter ihre inneren Kräfte aktivieren konnten.

Ab da ging alles viel schneller und schon am nächsten Morgen konnte jeder seine ganz spezielle Eigenschaft.

Timêâ hatte den dreh schon am Abend raus und konnte sich unsichtbar machen. Damit war sie jetzt immer hinter Gavin her, wenn er mal wieder einen seiner Streiche plante.

Gavin stellte sich als ein richtiger Rumtreiber heraus.

Immer wieder spielte er den vieren Streiche.

Jeden morgen wurden sie anders geweckt.

Mal mit einem Kübel eiskaltem Wasser, mit einem Schneeball oder es fehlte das Stroh und die vier landeten auf dem harten Holzboden.

Doch Timêâ war jetzt immer hinter Gavin her und ärgerte ihn. Gavin konnte zwar ihre Aura sehen, doch dank ihrer Totem Eigenschaften, war sie einfach schneller als Gavin.

Nachdem auch Matt und die anderen ihre Eigenschaften vollständig beherrschten, sah Gavins leben nicht mehr ganz so rosig aus.

Matt packte sich immer Harry und flog mit ihm durch die Luft. Timêâ lenkte Gavin ab und Harry schoss von oben Flüche auf ihn hinunter.

Auch Sarah war nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Auch sie lenkte Gavin immer mal wieder ab.

Die vier hatten Gavin nichts von ihren neuen Fähigkeiten erzählt und so wusste Gavin nie genau was als nächstes auf ihn zukam.

Am besten war der erste Morgen, als alle ihre Fähigkeiten beherrschten.

Die vier erwachten aus ihrer Meditation und wurden auch schon von Gavin begrüßt.

Dann gab es erst einmal Frühstück und wie es so ist verbrannte sich Sarah ganz zufällig ihre Hand, als sie gerade Tee kochte. Sie konnte nicht nur Wunden heilen, sie konnte auch ihre Haut so verändern, dass sie z.B. so aussah, als wäre sie verbrannt.

Gavin wollte sofort zu ihr, doch er stolperte.

„Verdammt was war dass denn jetzt?", fragte er verwirrt und hielt sich das schmerzende Knie, womit er gegen den Tisch geknallt war.

Timêâ musste sich das Lachen schwer verkneifen.

Sie hatte sich unsichtbar gemacht und sich vor dem Tisch eingerollt, so dass Gavin über sie Stolpern würde.

Fluchend stand Gavin wieder auf und eilte zu Sarah.

Er besah sich die Brandverletzung und ging schnell nach draußen, um etwas kaltes Wasser hohlen.

Doch draußen wurde er schon von einem Fluch getroffen.

„Verdammt wo kam der denn jetzt her?", fragte er sich verwirrt.

„Hm. Noch alles dran. Ich muss vorsichtiger sein."

Langsam und sich umschauend ging er zum Brunnen.

Er konnte niemanden erkennen, holte das Wasser und ging zurück zur Hütte.

Als er hineinkam wurde er von einem gewaltigem lachen begrüßt. Sarah, Matt, Timêâ und Harry kugelten sich vor lachen.

„Hey was ist denn hier los? Was ist mit deiner Verletzung Sarah?"

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich die vier wieder eingekriegt hatten.

„Schâû mâl in dên Spiêgêl Gâvin."

„Was wieso denn?", fragte dieser verwundert.

„Schau einfach rein.", kam es von Matt.

Und so schaute Gavin hinein und sah warum die vier so lachten. Er hatte rote und grüne Punkte in seinem jetzt gelben Gesicht.

„Wer von euch war das?", fragte Gavin mit einer gespielt, strengen Stimme, doch die vier erkannten sein Spiel sofort und gingen darauf ein.

„Wiêsô glâûbst dû immêr wir wärên ês?", fragte Timêâ und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Matt´s Pullover und schluchzte leise.

„Ja das ist echt gemein von dir.", bestätigte Matt und streichelte Timêâ sanft.

„Ja…also…", versuchte Gavin sich da raus zu reden.

„Gavin diesmal sind wird unschuldig. Vielleicht hast du ja was Falsches gegessen, oder es war Junta. Der hatte doch gesagt er hätte noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen.", antwortete Harry.

„Hm. Ja vielleicht.", antwortete Gavin etwas kleinlaut.

Kann es sein, dass Junta wirklich etwas damit zu tun hatte, oder wollten ihn die vier wieder verarschen?

Gavin wusste nicht so recht was er glauben sollte und so setzte er sich erst einmal an den Tisch.

„Timêâ es tut mir leid, dass ich euch verdächtigt habe, aber du musst auch sagen, dass ihr nicht immer ganz unschuldig seid.", versuchte Gavin die schluchzende Timêâ zu beruhigen.

Jetzt war es zu viel und Timêâ brach in schallendem Gelächter aus.

Auch Matt und die anderen stimmten mit ein, weil sie es erstens auch nicht mehr aushalten konnten und zweitens Gavins Gesicht zum schießen aussah.

Gavin sah aus wie ein Auto. Er wusste nicht was los war, doch langsam dämmerte es ihm.

„Ihr…Ihr wart das."

„Blitzmerker.", konterte Sarah und hielt sich ihre Rippen vor lachen.

Aber auch Gavin lachte über diesen gelungenen Streich der Vier, auch wenn er nie erfahren wird wie sie es angestellt hatten, denn dies war ihr Geheimnis.

* * *

So das war's fürs erste wieder von mir. Diese Kapitel ist mir echt schwer gefallen, weil ich nicht genau wusste wie ich am besten den Übergang zu dem nächsten Kapitel machen sollte.

Okay vielleicht beschreibe ich auch im nächsten erst wie es derzeit in Hogwarts aussieht. Was wollt ihr lieber? Wollt ihr wissen wie das Training weiter geht, oder wissen was Ron und Hermine machen? Schreibt mir n Kommi und sagt was ihr gerne wissen möchtet.

Ach und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2005.

Bye

Eure Veronica Evans


	10. Der Traum

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts von Harry Potter. Alles gehört JKR

**A/N**: So jetzt kommt wieder ein neues Kapitel. Da ich nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf meine Frage im letzten Chapter bekommen habe(Ob ihr jetzt lieber wissen wollt, was Ron und Hermine machen, oder wie es weiter geht mit dem Training.)werde ich jetzt selber entscheiden.Danke an alle für die Reviews.

Reviews

**Laser-Jet**: Ich glaube das mit dem Harry/Ginny Pairing kannst du vergessen, aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Eigentlich kann man aus einigen Chapter´s schon herauslesen, wer mit wem zusammen kommt. Ich denke spätestens in diesem hier.

**Silvertrust**: Ja es geht recht schnell, aber ich will auch nicht dauernd an diesem Training fest hängen. Irgendwann muss es ja mal weiter gehen.

**Der Traum**

Seid Harrys verschwinden sind jetzt schon sieben Monate vergangen. Sieben Monate in denen der Orden die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben hat.

Ron beharrte immer noch darauf, bevor er nicht Harrys Leiche sieht, ist er für ihn immer noch irgendwo am leben. In der Zaubererwelt war schließlich nichts unmöglich.

Ginny saß in den letzten sieben Monaten nur noch traurig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Es schien, als ob sie die Lust am Leben verloren hat. Niemand konnte sie von ihrer Trauer um Harry ablenken. Nicht einmal Fred und George.

Ron und Hermine waren erst unschlüssig, ob sie es mit einander versuchen sollten, doch am Ende siegte die Liebe.

Harry hatte ihnen geschrieben, dass er es sich wünscht, die beiden glücklich zu sehen. Und sie haben seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Ron und Hermine sind jetzt schon seid einem halben Jahr ein Paar.

Als sie Hand in Hand in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, klatschten alle Gryffindors.

„Na endlich seid ihr zusammen.", grinste Seamus Ron an.

Alle haben gewusst, was Ron für Hermine, und umgekehrt, empfand. Es wurden sogar Wetten abgeschlossen, wann sie endlich zusammen kommen würden.

Ginny freute sich auch für die Beiden, da sie in den Ferien immer mitbekommen hatte, wie sehr Ron Hermine vermisst.

Doch sie war auch sehr traurig, dass sie niemanden hatte. Sie trauerte immer noch um Harry, obwohl dieser geschrieben hatte, sie sollte nicht trauern.

Es war schwer um jemanden nicht zu trauern, den man liebte.

Ginny tat sich schwer, den Schulalltag wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Alles erinnerte sie an Harry.

Das Quidditchtraining, war ohne Harry nicht mehr dasselbe. Sie hatte Harrys Platz als Sucherin eingenommen, obwohl sie sich anfangs geweigert hatte.

Doch Ron, der neue Kapitän, wollte das Ginny dabei ist. Er wusste wie sehr Ginny das Spiel liebte und er wusste auch das sie als Sucherin fast so gut war,wie Harry.

Er hoffte, dass Quidditch sie ablenken würde, doch irgendwie half das auch nicht viel.

Jeden Morgen saß sie am Tisch und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Sie hatte keinen Appetit mehr und egal was Ron auch zu ihr sagte, sie aß nur das nötigste.

Ron erinnerte diese Szene sehr an Harry, als er um Sirius getrauert hatte, doch irgendwas war das doch anders.

Er fragte Hermine um rat, doch sie wusste auch nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie versuchte selber immer wieder mit Ginny zu reden, doch sie lies niemanden an sich heran.

Auch Neville und Dean versuchten sie aufzuheitern. Neville, weil er seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium gut mit Ginny befreundetwar und Dean, weil er Ginny einfach nicht traurig sehen konnte.

Ja Dean hatte sich in Ginny verliebt. In den DA-Stunden kamen sie sich immer näher, doch Ginny schien nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn zu empfinden.

Neville und Dean wussten nach einiger Zeit auch nicht mehr weiter. Ginny saß einfach nur noch da und starrte ins leere.

Dean schmerzte es tief im Inneren, Ginny so zu sehen. Beim Frühstück saß er immer neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, einfach damit sie wusste, dass er für sie da war. Sie schenkte ihm darauf immer ein Lächeln, doch dieses Lächeln erreichte nie ihre Augen.

Als an diesem Morgen auch noch der Tagesprophet kam und die Meldung durch die Medien ging, dass Voldemort das Ministerium angegriffen hatte, brach Ginny völlig zusammen.

_Heldenlose Welt: Wir brauchen Harry Potter!_

_Falls noch jemand Zweifel daran hatte Harry Potter wäre der einzige der Du-weißt-schon-wer aufhalten könnte, sollte dieser sie nun endgültig über Bord werfen! Nachdem Harry Potter auf mysteriöse Weise starb, ist Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht mehr aufzuhalten!_

_In der Nacht griff er das Ministerium an und hinterließ ein Chaos von Zerstörung. Zauberminister Fudge war völlig unfähig zu Handeln und erlitt einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Derzeit liegt er mit St.Mungo Hospital._

_Einige Helfer haben sich bereit erklärt, die Aufräumaktionen zu unterstützen._

_Lucius Malfoy hat sich bereit erklärt, den Posten als Zaubereiminister so lange zu übernehmen, bis ein neuer Minister gewählt werden kann. Der Zauberergamot hat Mr. Fudge endgültig aus seinem Amt enthoben._

_Wo soll uns dieses Chaos hinführen? Werden wir jemals wieder ruhig schlafen können? Wird die Welt je wieder sicher sein? Was plant Du-weißt-schon-wer als nächstes?_

Dean war sofort neben Ginny und fing sie gerade noch auf, bevor sie den Boden erreichen konnte.

Zusammen mit Ron brachte er Ginny nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey war sofort bei ihr und legte sie auf eines der Betten nahe einem Fenster.

Madam Pomfrey gab Ginny erst einmal einen Schlaftrunk und dann einen Trank der sie wieder etwas Stärken sollte.

Madam Pomfrey wollte Ron und Dean hinausscheuchen, doch Dean lies sich nicht von Ginny´s Seite scheuchen und so blieb er den ganzen Tag bei ihr.

Dean saß einfach nur da und hielt ihre Hand. Auch wenn er furchtbar müde war, so konnte er doch nicht schlafen, aus Angst nicht wach zu sein und für Ginny da zu sein, wenn sie aufwacht.

In der frühen Nacht, wachte Ginny dann endlich auf. Sie sah sich etwas irritiert um und erblickte dann Dean neben sich. Er war auf seinen Arm gesunken und ist eingeschlafen.

Ginny musste grinsen. Dean war einfach ein super Freund. Wie er da so lag und schlief wirkte er so ruhig und friedlich. Er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und wandte ihren Blick dann zum Fenster.

„Harry es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß, dass du mich geliebt hast und ich liebe dich auch.

Du bist irgendwo da draußen, dass weiß ich. Doch bitte verzeih mir. Ich habe mich verliebt. Verliebt in Dean. Er ist so ein guter Freund und war die ganze Zeit für mich da. Er hat versucht mich aufzubauen und mir die Trauer zu nehmen.

Harry. Ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen halten und dich immer lieben, doch ich kann so nicht weiter machen. Ich muss wieder Leben. Dean gibt mir einen Grund zum leben. Bitte vergib mir."

Ginny betete für Harry. Sie betete dafür, dass es ihm gut geht, und dass er endlich Frei ist.

Danach legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief wieder ein.

Ginny wusste nicht, dass Dean ihr zugehört hatte. Er wollte sie nicht stören und so tat er so, als ob er schliefe.

Und Ginny wusste nicht, dass noch jemand dieses Gebet gehört hatte.

Argos.

Er hat alles gehört und aufmerksam gelauscht. Als Ginny geendet hatte, wischte er sich mit seinen, riesen Pranken eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Harry? Harry hörst du mich? Bist du wach? Harry?", rief Argos im Geist zu seinem Schützling.

„Ja, dank dir bin ich jetzt wach. Was willst du denn?", fragte Harry genervt.

„Wer ist Ginny?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf, Argos?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Argos noch einmal.

„Sie war meine erste große Liebe. Die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Ich habe sie geliebt. Ich vermisse sie jeden tag, genauso wie ich meine Freunde Ron und Hermine vermisse."

„Achso. Hör zu. Ich habe gerade ein Gebet gehört. Ein Gebet, welches an dich gerichtet war. Frag mich nicht warum ich das gehört habe…."

„Erzähl schon und Stopp nicht einfach"

„Sie hat für dich gebetet. Sie bittet dich um Verzeihung. Du sollst ihr verzeihen, dass sie ihr Leben weiter leben muss. Sie hat sich in einen Jungen namens Dean, oder so, verliebt. Sie wird dich immer lieben und in ihrem Herzen bewahren, doch sie kann nicht ewig um dich trauern, und muss wieder anfangen zu Leben."

Harry schwieg und auch Argos schwieg.

„Kannst du mich zu ihr bringen?"

„Was?", fragte Argos verblüfft.

„Kannst du mich zu ihr bringen?", fragte Harry erneut.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Ich weiß, dass du mich zu ihr bringen kannst. Bring mich in ihren Traum. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt stark genug für eine Seelenreise bin."

„Harry du weißt, dass es deinem Körper schaden kann, wenn du zu lange ohne Seele bist?"

„Ja ich weiß und trotzdem will ich es tun. Ich will Ginny sagen, dass ich ihr verzeihe und ihr nicht böse bin, dafür dass sie ihr Leben lebt."

„Okay, wenn du meinst. Konzentrier dich auf Ginny und las mich den Rest machen."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und konzentrierte sich auf Ginny.

Er spürte wie, ein vertrautes Ziehen, ihn von seinem Körper trennte. Es war wie das Ziehen, welches einsetzte, wenn man einen Portschlüssel berührte.

Langsam glitt er immer weiter. Die Farben rauschten so um ihn herum. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen und schon im nächsten Augenblick befand er sich auf dem Astronomieturm von Hogwarts.

Er sah Ginny, die in den Sternenhimmel blickte.

Harry sah sie einfach nur an. Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie da stand und hinaus in die Ferne schaute.Ihr Haar wehte im Wind.

„Ginny?", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten vorsichtig.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich abrupt um und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Die Verblüffung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Harry?"

„Ja Ginny ich bin´s", grinste er.

Ginny kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Hör zu Ginny. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich verzeihe dir."

„Du tust was?", fragte sie verblüfft?

„Ich verzeihe dir. Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich weiß, dass du dein Leben weiter leben musst. Dean ist ein guter Freund und er wird dir sicher nicht wehtun."

Harry küsste Ginny auf die Stirn und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Harry? Ist das ein Traum oder was?", fragte Ginny verblüfft. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte.

Er verzeiht ihr, dass sie sich in Dean verliebt hatte, aber woher sollte er das wissen?

„Ja es ist nur ein Traum Ginny. Und ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Lebe. Lebe wieder auf und werde die glückliche, selbstbewusste und lebhafte Ginny, in die ich mich verliebt habe.

Ich liebe dich und werde dich in meinem Herzen bewahren. Bitte vergiss mich nicht."

Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein flüstern und Harry entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Dann wachte sie plötzlich auf.

„Ginny? Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dean sie besorgt.

Doch Ginny antwortete nicht gleich. Ihr ging immer noch dieser seltsame Traum durch den Kopf.

Verzeiht ihr Harry wirklich? Kann sie wieder Leben?

Sie schaute Dean an und wusste, dass sie jetzt endlich wieder Leben und Lieben kann.

Dean schaute sie ebenfalls an, jedoch wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Ihre Augen zogen ihn in ihren Bann.

Eine ganze Weile blickten sie sich so an, bis Ginny sich ein Herz fasste und Dean einen Kuss gab.

* * *

So ich bin fertig. Mit ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten ist das 10. Kapitel endlich fertig.

Dank Timêâ konnte ich es noch fertig schreiben. Danke meine süße. Hoffe du bist bald aus deinem Urlaub wieder da.


	11. Ich bin nicht deine Tochter

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts von Harry Potter. Gehört alles JKR.

**A/N**: So und schon ist ein neues Chapter fertig. Bin fix heute was. Naja ich versuch mich mal an ein paar Kommentare zu halten. Nix verwirrendes rein packen und vielleicht etwas mehr schreiben, dass nicht gleich erkennbar ist, was als nächstes geschieht.

Und ich habe noch eine **Ankündigung** zu machen. **Timêâ **ist hiermit **offiziell** die **zweite Autorin** dieser Story. Sie gibt mir immer wieder neue Ideen und arbeitet selbst auch mit. Sie hat gute Vorschläge und ohne sie, hätte ich das letzte Kapitel nicht so schnell fertig gehabt.

**Reviews:**

**Silvertrust**: Ich weiß ich weiß. Alles ist verwirrend… Ich hoffe doch das es diesmal nicht so ist. Und danke fürs Beta-Lesen.

**Samantha Potter**: Danke das dir meine Story so gut gefällt, dass bedeutet mit wirklich viel, dass sie so gut ankommt.

**Torence**: Danke für dein Kommentar. Es hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht, aber ich finde es auf einer Art ziemlich schwer Harry so darzustellen, dass er dem Harry aus Heikos Storys gleicht.

Ich versuche schon mein bestes, außerdem ist es meine erste Story. Wanda(Sweet-Wanda) meinte ich sollte ruhig so weiter machen. Okay ich weiß nicht ob ich Harry genauso darstelle, wie ich es anfangs geplant habe, weil ich irgendwie immer mehr von meiner eigentlichen Idee abkomme.(Timêâ anguck)

Ich bekomme immer wieder neue Ideen und die find ich so genial, dass ich sie versuche einzubauen.

Andernfalls ist es meine Story. Ich habe nie vorgehabt Heiko zu imitieren. Ich will meine eigene Story schreiben. Mir gefällt halt einfach nur wie Heiko Harry beschreibt.

**Ich bin nicht deine Tochter**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon früh auf. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. Die ganze Sache mit Ginny lag ihm noch im Magen.

Es war im schwer gefallen Ginny gehen zu lassen, doch er wusste, das nicht ginny seine Zukunft war. Ja er liebte sie. Er liebte sie von ganzen Herzen, aber es war nicht die Liebe für die Zukunft.

Dass hatte er in den letzten Monaten hier begriffen. Er hatte sie vermisst. Doch er hatte genauso Ron und Hermine vermisst. Ihm ist klar geworden, dass Ginny zwar eine wunderschöne und liebenswerte Frau geworden ist, doch es war nicht seine Frau für die Zukunft

„Ginny es tut mir leid.", seufzte er. Harry lies sich auf die Bank vor der Hütte nieder und starrte in den Morgenhimmel. Es fiel ihm schwer Ginny gehen zu lassen, doch er konnte ihr keine sichere Zukunft bieten.

Ginny würde immer im Licht der Presse stehen. Ob er jetzt Voldemort besiegen würde oder nicht. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was der Tagesprophet schrieb, als er mit Cho zusammen war.

_Harry Potters neue Liebe!_

_Wie ich, Rita Krimmkorn, erst neulich erfahren habe, hat unser junger Potter eine Freundin. Sie ist eine Siebtklässlerin und wie ich aus sicheren Quellen erfahren habe, auch eine sehr einnehmbare Persönlichkeit. _

_Sie war einst mit dem, auf tragische Wese, verstorbenen Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory zusammen. Doch genauso zählen Roger Davis und ein junger, sehr talentierter Viertklässler, Michael Corner zu ihren Ex-Freunden. Und nun hat sie sich unsere jungen, tragischen Helden als nächstes Opfer ihrer Liebschaften auserkoren. _

_Leider weiß unser junger Freund nichts von ihrem seltsamen Wahn._

_Ja sie haben richtig gehört, liebe Leser. Dieses junge, unschuldige ding hat einen Wahn. Einen Wahn für junge, talentierte und berühmte Junge Zauberer. Sie ist versessen jungen Zauberer die Unschuld zu nehmen. _

_Drei Schüler sind ihr bisher in die Falle gegangen und das vierte Opfer soll unser junger Held sein. Wird es Harry Potter rechtzeitig erkennen und dieser „Frau" entkommen?_

_Natürlich werde ich sie weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten_

_Rita Krimmkorn _

Ja dieser Artikel ging allen unter die Haut. Cho hatte Tagelang nur noch geweint. Alle sahen sie nur noch mit einem verachtenden Blick an.

Er konnte Ginny nicht das gleiche antun. Solange diese Frau Reporterin ist, würde er nie ruhig schlafen können. Sie war genauso lästig wie ein Pickel auf der Nase(Timêâ´s Idee).

Dennoch war es sehr schwer, Ginny einfach so gehen zu lassen. Dean war ein guter Freund und er wusste, dass er für Ginny gut Sorgen würde. Hauptsache Ron würde ihn nicht umbringen.

Harry musste grinsen. Ron ging immer davon aus, dass Harry und Ginny eines Tages zueinander finden würden. Doch Dean war auch ein guter Freund von Ron und so würde er es sicherlich verstehen. Hoffte er zum mindest.

„Was grinst du denn so?"

Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um. Er blickte geradewegs in das Gesicht von Gavin.

„Man. Musst du mich so erschrecken? Du willst, dass wir die Welt retten. Das kann ich aber nicht, wenn du mcih vorher zu Tode erschreckst.", erwiderte Harry.

Doch dann grinste er Gavin an. „Also was grinst du so?", fragte dieser ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Über meine Freunde. Über die Vergangenheit und über die Zukunft. Falls wir wirklich Voldemort besiegen oder gar vernichten können, wie sieht dann unsere Zukunft aus? Meine Zukunft. Werde ich dann immer noch von der Presse verfolgt? Werden meine Kinder unter dem Pressewahn leiden?

Ich weiß wie sie sein können. Diese Reporter. Ich habe gesehen, was sie aus einem Menschen machen können. Eine Freundin von mir, wurde dadurch zu einem richtigen seelischen Wrack. So was könnte ich meinen Freunden oder gar Kindern niemals antun."

Gavin schwieg und ließ Harry erzählen. Er erzählte ihm von Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Er erzählte ihm auch die Sache mir Cho und den vielen, hässlichen Artikeln von Rita Krimmkorn.

Es tat gut mit jemanden zu reden und Gavin war ein guter Zuhörer.

Als die Sonne endgültig die Baumspitzen hinter sich gelassen hatte, erwachten auch die anderen Kämpfer des Guten.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag für sie alle. Ihr Training mit ihren Totems war fast abgeschlossen, doch eine Reise erwartete sie alle noch.

Ihre Totems hatten nicht gesagt, um was für eine Reise es sich handelte. Es sollte für sie der letzte Schritt zu ihrem Ziel sein. Das letzte Training. Dann wären sie bereit für den Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Zusammen standen die vier vor der Hütte von Gavin. Auf irgendetwas sollten sie warten.

„Hât jêmând nê Âhnûng âûf WÂS wir wârtên sôllên?", fragt Timêâ ihre Freunde.

„Also Argos hat was gefaselt von einem Zeichen oder so was. Aber ich glaub der wollte mich nur wieder verarschen. Das macht der in letzter Zeit immer öfter. Hab ich dem eigentlich irgendwas getan?", antwortete Harry.

#Ich habe dich nicht verarscht, Kleiner. Gleich werdet ihr eure letzte Reise antreten. Haltet euch bereit. #, antwortete Argos in Gedanken.

Und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte erschienen vier Tore in verschiedenen Farben. Rot, gelb, grün und Blau.

„Also ich denke mal da sollt ihr durch gehen.", antwortete Gavin.

„Ja. Das heißt wohl dann auf wieder sehen sagen.", kam es von Matt.

„Keine Angst. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Sobald ihr euer Training vollendet habt, werden wir uns alle noch einmal hier wieder sehen.", beruhigte Gavin sie noch einmal.

Zum Abschied umarmte Gavin noch einmal seine Schützlinge. In den letzten Monaten sind sie ihm richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Er hatte Angst um sie. Angst was sie in ihrer Welt erwarten würde. Er hoffte, dass sie fleißig weiter lernen würden um den Frieden zurück zu bringen.

„Okay dann lasst uns mal gehen Freunde. In welches müssen wir gehen?", fragte Matt.

Doch seine Frage wurde von seinem Totem beantwortet. Sein Greif teilte ihm mit, durch das gelbe Tor zu gehen. Timêâ´s Luchs bestand darauf, dass sie in das Grüne ging. Sarah´s Phönix wollte, dass sie durch das blaue ging und Argos schickte Harry durch das rote Tor.

Gavin schaute zu wie einer nach dem anderen durch das Tor verschwand.

„Bitte passt auf euch auf."

Sarah schritt durch das Tor. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ihr Körper wurde nach vorne gezogen und die Farben rauschten an ihr vorbei. Alles drehte sich vor ihren Augen und langsam wurde ihr wirklich schlecht.

Doch plötzlich landete sie alle viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden. Sie hielt sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und die andere auf ihren Mund.

„Tief durch Atmen Sarah. Das geht gleich vorbei.", riet Gaula ihr. Gaula war der Name von ihrem Phönix.

Sarah atmete tief durch und schaute sich dann erst einmal um. Sie war in einem Wald. Überall standen hohe Bäume und die Sonne strahlte durch die vereinzelten Blätter hindurch. Etwas weiter links von ihr konnte sie einen Pfad erkennen. Er führte tiefer in den Wald hinein, da sie schon nach ein paar Metern den Pfad nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

„Wo bin ich hier, Gaula?", fragte sie ihr Totem.

„Du bist in Lisanda. Lisanda ist die Welt der Elfen."

„Und was genau soll ich hier machen? Ich steh jetzt hier mitten im Wald, es scheint zu dämmern und ich weiß nicht wo ich bin."

„Sarah keine Panik. Geh den Pfad entlang. Du wirst bald auf ein kleines Dorf stoßen. Dort bittest du sie erst einmal um ein Nachtlager und morgen werde ich dich nach Urbs bringen.

Aber jetzt lauf schon los. Es sind nur ein paar Meter. Hinter der zweiten Abbiegung müsstest du das Dorf schon sehen können."

Sarah nickte und ging in die Richtung, die ihr Gaula beschrieben hatte. Nach einer Weile, erreichte sie das Dorf.

Um ein Lagerfeuer aßen ungefair fünf oder sechs Personen mit spitzen Ohren, wie sie erkannte, als sie näher trat.

Vorsichtig fragte sie einen der Elfen, der der Älteste zu sein schien, ob sie die Nacht hier verbringen könnte.

Der Älteste musterte sie kurz und nickte dann nur. Einer der anderen Elfen, der um einiges Jünger war, zeigte ihr, ihren Schlafplatz.

„Hallo ich heiße Adrilan. Du bist keine Elfe. Bist du ein Mensch? Menschen verirren sich eigentlich nicht in diese Gegend.", stellte sich der junge Mann von etwa Mitte 20 vor.

„Mein Name ist Sarah. Und ja ich bin ein Mensch. Aber eigentlich eine Hexe.", begrüßte sie Adrilan.

„Du bist was?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Eine Hexe. Ist das schlimm?", fragte sie verwirrt, doch Adrilan hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Er rannte zu dem Ältesten und flüsterte im etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin kam der Älteste zu ihr und spukte ihr vor die Füße.

„Was willst du hier _Hexe_?", fragte dieser angewidert.

#Gaula. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Anscheinend hassen sie mich, oder das was ich bin.#, fragte sie verzweifelt ihr Totem.

# Sag ihnen meinen Namen, und dass du wegen der Prophezeiung hier bist. Glaub mir. Danach werden sie dir nichts tun. #

„Ich wurde von meinem Totem Gaula, wegen der Prophezeiung, hierher geschickt.", antwortete sie etwas ängstlich.

Daraufhin begannen alle umstehenden zu tuscheln und danach fielen sie alle auf die Knie. Sarah war total perplex und wusste erst nicht was sie tun sollte. So entschloss sie sich zu Adrilan zu gehen und ihm auf zu helfen.

„Wieso kniet ihr euch hin?", fragte sie verwirrt. Adrilan schaute sie nicht an, sondern sein Blick war immer noch fest auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Dein…dein Totem ist die heilige Gaula. Sie ist unsere Göttin.", antwortete Adrilan. Darauf hin fiel er wieder auf die Knie.

„Steht auf. Bitte steht doch auf. Ihr braucht euch nicht zu verbeugen.". Sarah ging von einem zum anderen und half ihnen auf.

„Schaut mich an. Ich bin nicht viel anders als ihr auch, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich ein Mensch bin.".

Sarah versuchte den ganzen Abend das Dorf davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht Heilig war, und dass sie auch nichts Besonderes war. Das mit der Prophezeiung brauchten sie ja nicht zu wissen.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sie sich noch einmal von allen und ging weiter Richtung Süden.

Gaula hatte ihr von einer großen Stadt erzählt. Dort würde sie ihr weiteres Training absolvieren.

Am frühen Abend erreichte sie die Tore der Stadt. Es war wahrhaftig eine große Stadt. Große Türme schmückten die Mitte der Stadt und viele Elfen gingen beschäftigt von einer Straßenseite zur anderen.

#Suche den Palast und bitte die Wachen um eine Audienz bei der Königin.#

Sarah wusste nicht, was sie bei der Königin sollte, doch sie ging weiter auf den großen Palast, am ende der Straße, zu.

„Ich möchte zur Königin.", sagte Sarah zu den Wachen.

„Tja junge Dame, dass möchten viele.", grinste sie der Linke an.

# Sag ihm du bist die, die Gaula auserwählt hat. #

#Meinst du sie glauben mir? #

#Vertrau mir Sarah. #

„Ich bin die, die Gaula auserwählt hat.", antwortete Sarah mit fester Stimme.

Beide lachten. Ja sie lachten Sarah aus.

„Warum lacht ihr? Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Kleine. Du bist die erste die behauptet die Auserwählte zu sein, nur um zu der Königin zu gelangen."

„Aber ich bin die Auserwählte. Soll ich es euch beweisen?", fragte sie jetzt schon ziemlich angriffslustig.

„Bitte tu dir keinen Zwang an.", lachte der Rechte.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Ein Elf kam, durch das Gelächter der Wachen angezogen, zu ihnen. Er schien ein Vorgesetzter zu sein, da die Wachen sofort aufhörten zu lachen.

„Diese junge Dame, behauptet die Auserwählte zu sein, Meister Tailin."

Meister Tailin beäugte Sarah misstrauisch von oben bis unten. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Folge mir.", sagte er zu Sarah gewannt, und sie folgte ihm in den Palast.

Der Palast war riesig. Überall waren marmorne Säulen und Skulpturen. Bilder von adligen Elfen schmückten die Gänge und ein roter Teppich lag auf den Gängen.

Sarah war so damit beschäftigt den Palast zu bewundern, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Tailin stehen geblieben war und wäre so beinah in ihn hinein gelaufen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte Aber der Palast ist der Wahnsinn.", versuchte sie ihr Angerempel zu entschuldigen.

Tailin nickte nur und führte sie schließlich in einen kleinen Raum. Sie sollte dort warten, bis sie gerufen würde.

#Gaula was passiert jetzt? #, fragte sie ihr Totem.

#Keine Angst. Du wirst jetzt zu der Königin gebracht. Erzähle ihr, dass du die Auserwählte bist, die sie erwartet haben und das du bereit bist für das harte Training. Sie wird wahrscheinlich deine Fähigkeiten testen wollen. Zeige ihr, deine Heilkräfte und sie wird überzeugt sein. #

„Junge Dame, sie dürfen jetzt zur Königin." Ein Elf in schwarz und gold gekleidet kam herein und führte sie in einen Saal.

Sie stand nun vor der Königin und verbeugte sich erst einmal. Es war schließlich unhöflich vor einer Königin sich nicht zu verbeugen, dass wusste selbst Sarah.

„Du behauptest also die Auserwählte zu sein?", fragte die Königin freundlich.

„Ja, dass bin ich eure Hoheit.", antwortete Sarah höflich.

„Beweise es."

Sarah zückte ihr Messer, welches sie zum Abschied von Harry bekommen hatte fügte sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde zu. Einige der umstehenden Wachen stöhnten leise auf, bei dem vielen Blut, doch Sarah ließ sich nicht beirren.

Mit ihrer unverletzten Hand fuhr sie über die Wunde. Ihre Hand glühte kurz auf und danach war die Wunde verschwunden. Das Blut ließ sie mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verschwinden.

Die Königin kam zu ihr und umarmte sie einfach.

„Ähm. Majestät?", fragte Sarah irritiert.

„Willkommen zu Hause meine Tochter.", antwortete sie nur.

# Gaula was soll das jetzt? #

#Anscheinend hält sie dich für ihre Tochter. Schau dir doch mal das Gemälde an der linken Wand an. #

Sarah schaute auf das Gemälde. Dort saß eine junge Elfe auf einem Einhorn und winkte dem Betrachter fröhlich zu. Sie sah genauso aus wie Sarah.

„Eure Majestät. Ich bin nicht ihre Tochter. Mein Name ist Sarah."

„Oh entschuldige bitte. Du siehst ihr so ähnlich, aber deine Haut ist anders und…deine Ohren auch.", stellte sie verblüfft fest.

„Ja. Ich bin kein Elf. Ich bin ein Mensch."

„Entschuldige bitte, Sarah. Es ist nur so. Meine Tochter, Selena, ist seit einem halben Jahr verschwunden. Niemand konnte sie bisher finden. Wir glauben, dass die Drachen sie entführt haben.", schluchzte die Königin.

„Das tut mir leid, eure Hoheit.", sagte Sarah bedrückt.

Die Königin wischte sich ihre tränen aus dem Gesicht und lies einen Krieger rufen.

Die Königin erzählte ihr, dass Badil, so hieß der Krieger, sie unterrichten würde. Er war der beste Krieger des Landes und würde ihr alles beibringen, was er wusste.

Badil begrüßte Sarah und wies sie an, ihm zu folgen.

* * *

So das war wieder ein Chapter von mir. Wie findet ihr es?

**Und noch einmal einen dank an meine kleine Sista Timêâ.**

Eure Veronica Evans.


	12. Zwei Stämme

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alles gehört JKR.

A/N: Dieses Chapter ist von Timêâ. Also alle Kommis bitte an meine kleine Sista. Ich werde sie selbstverständlich weiter leiten.

Ich werde jetzt diese ganzen Striche für Timêâ weglassen, da sie ja jetzt schon eine ganze Weile Englisch reden muss und ich denke so langsam verschwindet ihr Akzent auch.

Reviews:

**Reto-phratry**: Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe ich habe hier mit deine Frage beantwortet. Ist meine Mail eigentlich angekommen?

**Laser-Jet**: Ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nur ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich Sinnlos, jemandem zu antworten, der nur schreibt: Deine Story ist toll, schreib bitte weiter. Ich meine, was soll ich dazu noch groß sagen?

**Rudi**: Danke, dass der Traum dir gefallen hat. Eigentlich war das eine sehr Spontane Idee, welche auch wieder von Timêâ kam. Mal sehen ob ich so etwas in der Art noch mit Hermine und Ron einbaue.

Danke, dass du mciha uf den Fehler mit Svenja aufmerksam gemacht hast.

**Moony**: Sag mal würde es dir ausmachen etwas mehr zu schreiben? DA kennen wir uns schon ne ganze weile und alles was du zu meinem(und Timêâ´s) Werk zu sagen hast, sind ein paar Wörter heul

**StarHeyoka**: Danke, dass dir unsere Story gefällt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gut ankommen würde. Anscheinend bin ich doch nicht so unbegabt.

**Zwei Stämme**

Während Sarah alleine auf den Weg zu den Elfen war, gingen Timêâ und Matt gemeinsam durch einen Wald.

Beide unterhielten sich über ihre Vergangenheit.

„Deiner Familie gehört wirklich halb Ungarn?"

„Ja. Unser Stammbaum geht weit in der Zeit zurück. Meine Ururur…ach was weiß ich Großmutter hat den damaligen König von Ungarn geheiratet.", antwortete Timêâ.

„Aber dann müsste euch doch ganz Ungarn gehören?"

„Schon, gäbe es da nicht den Krieg zwischen meinen beiden Ururur…Großvätern. Beide wollten König von Ungarn sein, aber niemand wollte dem anderen das Vorrecht geben. Der jüngere der Beiden, erklärte dem älteren den Krieg. Es war ein blutiger Kampf, aber am Ende siegte keiner der Beiden.

Die Söhne schlossen einen Kompromiss. Jeder von ihnen bekam eine Hälfte von Ungarn. Naja und der eine konnte halt kein Königreich leiten und verschuldete es sehr hoch. Irgendwann später übernahm der Staat sein Königreich. Unser Teil blieb weiterhin im Familienbesitz."

„Achso. Hätte man sich ja denken können, dass da ein Krieg hinter steckt oder?"

„Ja eigentlich schon. Und wie ist es bei dir zu Hause so? Du hast noch gar nichts erzählt?", fragte Timêâ ihren Weggefährten.

„Ach besonders viel gibt es da nicht zu berichten. Ich lebe in Australien. Meine Eltern sind ebenfalls Zauberer und ich habe eine kleine Schwester, die ich sehr vermisse."

„Oh. Steht ihr euch denn so nahe?", fragte Timêâ.

„Ja. Sie weiß, dass sie adoptiert ist und daher hat sie seit längerem schon ein sehr schlechtes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern. Sie kam mit ihren Problemen immer zu mir. Und glaub mir, davon hatte sie viele. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Jetzt hat sie niemanden zum reden. Wir sind jetzt schon fast ein Jahr hier. Was ist, wenn sie nie wieder mit meinen Eltern redet? Was ist, wenn sie sich immer mehr von ihnen distanziert und ich sie auch nicht mehr aus ihrem Schneckenloch hohlen kann?", fragte Matt, blieb stehen und setzte sich an einen Baum.

„Hey Matty. Das wird schon wieder. Gavin hat doch gesagt, dass er uns einen Monat nach unserem Verschwinden wieder zurück schicken kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich in so kurzer Zeit so sehr distanzieren kann.", versuchte Timêâ ihren Freund zu trösten.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich nicht. Gavin mag ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, doch ich weiß von Goldwind und auch von meinem Totem, dass Gavin niemals so stark sein kann, dass er uns einen Monat nach unserem Verschwinden zurück schicken kann. Goldwind meinte, dass man mindestens ein halbes Jahr wenn nicht sogar länger warten muss."

„Und wieso das?"

„Goldwind meinte, dass es etwas mit der Zeitverschiebung zu tun hat. Genau weiß ich das auch nicht, aber es benötigt einen enormen Energieaufwand ein Zeittor mit den genauen Daten zu errichten. Aber Aufgrund der Raumzeitverschiebungen kann niemand vor einem halben Jahr zurückkehren. Das ist einfach nicht möglich. Selbst die alten und mächtigsten Zauberer konnte das nicht. Ich glaube, wenn wir gemeinsam ein Tor errichten können, dann werden wir gerade mal ein Jahr später auftauchen.

Ich kann Samantha doch nicht so lange alleine lassen. Sie braucht jemanden zum reden. Weißt du. Sie dürfte jetzt in ihrem ersten Jahr in St.Ellenor sein. Was ist, wenn sie dort keine Freunde findet? Was ist, wenn der Unterricht zu schwer für sie ist?" Matt vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen um seine Tränen zu verstecken. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen wie ein kleines Baby. Er wollte stark sein. Vor Timêâ sogar besonders stark.

„Hey Matt. Nimm es nicht so schwer. Sie wird jemanden finden. Wenn sie auch nur halb so ist wie du, dann wird sie ganz schnell Freunde finden. Glaub mir.", versuchte Timêâ ihn zu trösten. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Schwester sicherlich stark ist und auch ohne die Hilfe ihres großen Bruders auskommen kann.

Nachdem sich Matt beruhigt hatte, schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Sie saßen um ein Feuer herum und unterhielten sich über ihre Zukunft,

Nach einer Stunde legten sie sich dann schlafen. Timêâ schlief ziemlich unruhig, doch sie wurde nicht ein einziges Mal wach.

Am nächsten Morgen

Timêâ gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig und streckte ihre Gliedmaßen. Dann schaute sie sich um.

Sie war nicht mehr auf der Lichtung wie am Vorabend. Sie saß in einem dunklen Raum. Nur undeutlich erkannte sie einige Gitterstäbe aus Holz. Ihre Tierinstinkte zeigten ihr, dass sie von zwei Personen bewacht wurde.

Sie stand auf und ging auf die Gitterstäbe zu.

„Entschuldigung? Hallo? Was soll das hier? Wieso bin ich eingesperrt? Hallo versteht ihr mich? Seid ihr taub oder was?". Timêâ schrie die beiden in der Dunkelheit schon an, doch eine Antwort bekam sie dennoch nicht.

Nach 15 Minuten Dauerbeschwerde ließ sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden nieder. Es brachte ja doch nichts hier rumzumaulen, wenn sie keiner Verstand.

#Was soll ich jetzt machen Ziza?#, fragte sie ihr Totem.

# Bleib ruhig.#

#Ja toll. Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben, wenn ich nicht weiß wo ich bin und wo Matt ist?#

#Vertrau mir. Du bist hier nicht in Gefahr#

#Ach und woher willst du das so genau wissen?#, fragte Timêâ aufgebracht.

#Ganz einfach du freches Balg. Ich spüre die Anwesenheit von einer mächtigen Kraft, die für dîch bestimmt ist.#

#Ich bin nicht frech.#, schmollte Timêâ. #Aber was meinst du mit der magischen Kraft?#

#Das wirst du früh genug herausfinden, also hör jetzt auf zu fragen. Außerdem bekommst du Besuch.#

Und wie Ziza bereist angedeutet hatte, bekam sie wirklich Besuch. Es waren insgesamt drei Personen. Allerdings waren diese sehr seltsam gekleidet und sahen auch genauso seltsam aus.

Die erste Person war eine Frau. Sie hatte ein mittelalterliches Kleid an und ihre langen, braunen Locken waren zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammen gebunden. Das Seltsame an dieser Person war jedoch ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte schlitzförmige Augen wie eine Schlange und auch ihre Haut glich eher der eines Kriechtieres. Sie sah in der Dunkelheit ziemlich furchteinflößend aus.

Die anderen beiden Personen konnte sie nicht wirklich erkennen, da sie neben den Wachen stehen blieben. Die Frau allerdings kam zu ihr in die Zelle. Erst wollte Timêâ ein paar Schritte zurück weichen, doch Ferenc hat ihr beigebracht keine Angst zu zeigen und so stellte sie sich vor dieser Frau und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist mutig.", kam es von der Frau. Timêâ antwortete allerdings nicht, da Ziza gemeint hatte, sie sollte erst zuhören.

„Du weißt anscheinend was gut für dich ist. Nagut dann höre erst, was ich dir zu sagen habe. Du wirst morgen Früh dem Richter unseres Stammes vorgeführt. Du hast gegen zwei Grundgesetze verstoßen, die in diesen Wäldern gelten. Deine Strafe wird der Richter festlegen."

Als die Frau geendet hatte setzte Timêâ ihrerseits an.

„Ich verstehe, dass ihr Regelbrüche bestrafen müsst, doch ich komme nicht von hier. Ich bin mit euren Regeln und Sitten nicht vertraut. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich welche verletzt haben sollte, doch ihr müsst verstehen, dass ich sie nicht kenne. Wo bin ich eigentlich hier und was für Regeln habe ich verletzt?"

„Du scheinst ein heller Kopf zu sein, erst einmal deine Gründe vorzutragen, statt gleich zu protestieren. Du bist hier in Rokk. Wir sind ein Stamm der so genannten Tierdämonen oder Tiermagier. Wir haben dich in einem Waldstück nicht weit von hier gefunden. Wir haben dich nicht sofort getötet, auch wenn du ein Mensch bist. Von dir ging ein seltsames Leuchten aus, welches wir schon einmal gesehen haben.

Die Regeln die du gebrochen hast sind folgende: Menschen und/oder Magiern ist es unter Todesstrafe nicht erlaubt unbefugt in das Reich des Rokks einzutreten. Weiterhin hast du gegen die Stabregel verstoßen. Niemand darf sich bewaffnet Rokk nähern oder gar betreten."

„Ich verstehe diese Regeln und ich verstehe, dass ihr mich für schuldig haltet. Ich bitte euch aber die Anklage fallen zu lassen, da ich wie gesagt nicht von hier komme. Ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern, wie ich hier her gekommen bin. Was ist genau geschehen?"

„Das wissen wir auch nicht. Wir fanden dich in der Nähe eines Schlachtfeldes. Du warst bewusstlos.", antwortete die Frau.

„Was ein Schlachtfeld? Habt ihr einen Jungen in meinem Alter gesehen? Er muss da auch gewesen sein. Er war mit mir unterwegs. Sein Name ist Matt. Habt ihr ihn gesehen?", fragte Timêâ jetzt mit deutlich zitternder Stimme.

„Nein. Nur du warst dort und einige Leichen von Elementarmagiern.", sagte die Frau. „Mein Name ist übrigens Tenar. Ich bin die Stammesführerin. Und wie ist dein Name?"

„Ich heiße…"

#Sag du heißt Thar. #, unterbrach Ziza sie.

#Wieso dass denn?#

#Sag es einfach. #

„...Thar"

„Gut Thar. Du wirst gleich etwas zu essen bekommen und danach werden dich die Wachen dem Richter vorführen. Ich glaube, dass du wirklich keine Schuld hast, doch musst du auch den Richter davon überzeugen. Viel Glück."

„Danke Tenar."

Tenar verabschiedete sich und die Wachen brachten ihr einen Teller mit etwas Fleisch und Brot. Sie verschlang ihr Mal und wenige Augenblicke später fand sie sich vor dem Richter und einigen anderen Stammesmitgliedern wieder.

Der Richter führte noch einmal die Anklagepunkte vor und befragte dann Timêâ. Sie schilderte die Ereignisse, soweit die Erinnerung es zuließ.

Auch Tenar musste aussagen und einige andere Mitglieder, die anscheinend dabei gewesen waren.

Der Richter wollte ihr allerdings nicht glauben. Er wollte Timêâ am liebsten für alle Ewigkeiten einsperren oder gleich töten lassen.

Gerade wollte sie zum Protest ausholen, als der ganze Raum anfing zu leuchten. Auch Timêâ fing an zu leuchten, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären woher dieses Leuchten kam.

Einige Stammesmitglieder, darunter viele der älteren Generation, fingen an zu keuchen. Sie waren so überrascht von dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie kannten dieses Leuchten. Es kam von dem heiligen Oridion. Der heilige Oridion war ein Schwert aus purem Gold.

Timêâ wusste nicht was hier vor sich ging und so war sie etwas ängstlich, doch ihr Totem beruhigte sie.

Das Licht kam auf sie zu. Immer näher und langsam konnte sie die Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen. Eines Mannes, den sie sehr gut kannte.

„Ferenc….?"

In dem Licht stand niemand anderes als ihr Reinkarnt Ferenc mit einem goldenen Schwert.

„Nimm dieses Schwert als Zeichen deines Blutes. Eins gehörte es mir und half mir viele Schlachten zu schlagen. Nun sollst du es bekommen. Ich gebe es hiermit an seinen rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück."

Nach seiner kleinen Rede übergab er der völlig fassungslosen Timêâ das Schwert und verschwand wieder.

Timêâ hielt das Schwert in ihren Händen und begutachtete es mit großen, ungläubigen Augen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein.

„Das ist der heilige Oridion. Er ist das wertvollste, was wir besitzen. Es gehörte eins dem Gründer unseres Stammes. Jetzt bist du unsere neue Anführerin. Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass ein Mädchen kommen würde und uns aus dem Krieg führen würde.", sagte Tenar,

„Ich? Ich soll euch aus dem Krieg führen? Was für ein Krieg?"

„Wir führen schon seit Jahrhunderten einen Krieg gegen die Elementarmagier. Wir haben schon viele, tapfere Krieger verloren und wenn du uns nicht hilfst, werden bald die restlichen auch noch sterben müssen."

„Wieso führt ihr eigentlich Krieg? Warum habt ihr nicht einmal versucht Frieden mit den Magiern zu schließen?", fragte Timêâ ungläubig.

„Die Elementarmagier glauben, dass ihnen der heilige Oridion gehört. Wir wissen nicht wo das ganze noch enden soll. Bitte du musst uns helfen.", flehte der Richter sie an.

„Ich werde versuchen euch zu helfen. Doch weiß ich nicht wie ich mit einem magischem Schwert umgehen muss. Ist dasanders als mit einem normalen Schwert?"

„Ja es ist etwasganz anderes. Wir werden es dir lehren. Außerdem spüre ich eine unglaubliche Aura um dich herum. Ich werde dir ebenfalls noch unsere Angriffstechnicken beibringen. Ich glaube du hast viel Potenzial und wirst schnell lernen.", antwortete ein junger Krieger, der sich als Buderio vorstellte.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen blieb es relativ ruhig in dem Dorf. Es gab keine weiteren Anschläge von den Elementarmagiern und Timêâ konnte sich in ruhe ihrem Training widmen.

Buderio zeigte ihr, wie sie am besten ein magisches Schwert hielt und wie sie damit zielsicher zuschlagen konnte.

Der Unterschied zwischen einem normalen und einem magsichem Schwert ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Das magische Schwert läuft gefahr zu explodieren. Wenn sein Führer nciht stark genug ist diese Macht zu kontrollieren, kann es explodieren und seine ganze Macht endladen.

Er weihte sie auch in die Künste der Tierdämonen ein.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich unter dem Namen Tierdämonen etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt, als das, was Buderio ihr beibrachte. Der Name Dämon passte eigentlich nicht zu ihnen. Sie waren keine Dämonen. Sie waren einfach nur Menschen die sich zu einem bestimmten Tier hingezogen fühlen. Sie können sich in dieses Tier verwandeln, allerdings nur wenn Vollmond ist.

Sie haben die gleichen Eigenschaften wie ihre Tiere. Man könnte sie auch als Animaguse bezeichnen. Allerdings können sie noch viel mehr. Ihre Instinkte waren besser als die jedes anderen Tieres. Sie können Auren sehen und auch riechen. Selbst auf eine Entfernung von 50 Metern.

Buderio brachte ihr bei, wie sie selbst diese Auren sehen konnte und wie sie sich ihre tierischen Instinkte zu nutze machen kann.

Nach fast drei Monaten konnte ihr Buderio nichts mehr beibringen. Wie Buderio schon gesagt hatte, lernte sie sehr schnell.

Timêâ war bereit für den Kampf gegen die Elementarmagier. Ihr Stamm stand geschlossen hinter ihr und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in das Dorf der Elementarmagier. Ein Überraschungsangriff war die beste Möglichkeit um den Kampf zu beginnen.

„Ihr kennt den Plan. Los ANGRIFF!!!", kam es von ihrer Führerin.

Die Krieger stürmten auf das Dorf zu. Durch die Schreie der Krieger wurden die Elementarmagier aufmerksam. Schnell griffen sie sich ihre Waffen und stürmten in den Kampf.

Timêâ stand auf einem kleinen Hügel und schaute sich das Spektakel an. Ihre Krieger waren gut.

#Halt du musst aufhören?#, warnte Ziza sie.

#Was wieso das denn?#

#Es ist Falsch gegen diese Leute zu kämpfen.#

Doch Timêâ hörte nicht auf ihr totem und stürzte sich ebenfalls in den Kampf. Sie erhob ihr Schwert als sie eine Stimme hörte.

„HALT AUFHÖREN. SOFORT AUFHÖREN!!!"

Alle drehten sich zu der Person um, die geschrieen hatte. Auch Timêâ schaute sich nach der Person um und wen sie da sah lies sie aufschreien.

Nun wussten die Tierdämonen nicht was sie tun sollten. Der Anführer der Elementarmagier und ihr Anführer schauten sich nur an. Timêâ rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. All die Zeit hatte sie sich gefragt, was mit ihm geschehen war.

„Matt...?"

Matt liefen ebenfalls Tränen übers Gesicht. Er grinste Timêâ an und öffnete seine Arme. Timêâ lies sich nicht lange bitten und lief ihm in die Arme.

Sie standen einfach nur da, umarmten sich und ließen ihren Tränen freien lauf.

„Thar....?", fragte Tenar ungläubig.

„Du nennst dich Thar?", fragte Matt und gluckste.

„Ja mein Totem meinte es wäre besser wenn ich nicht meinen wahren Namen verrate.", grinste sie zurück.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Und ich bin froh, das es dir gut geht. Du weißt gar nicht was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe."

„Ich habe mir auch schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich dich jetzt wieder gefunden habe."

Sie schauten sich beide tief in die Augen. Den Kampf hatten sie schon völlig vergessen. Langsam näherte sich Matts Mund dem ihren. Timêâ spürte einen warmen Mund auf ihren. Vorsichtig küsste Matt seine Timêâ, doch aus dem vorsichtigem Kuss wurde ein feuriges Spiel der Zungen.

Die umstehenden klatschten und pfiffen. Sie hatten aufmerksam das Schauspiel verfolgt und jubelten nun.

Erst jetzt nahmen Timêâ und Matt ihre Umgebung wieder war. Etwas rot um Gesicht schauten sie sich um.

„Ich würde mal sagen, damit ist der Krieg beendet oder?", fragte Timêâ.

„Nein." Matt wurde ernst.

„Die Tierdämonen haben unser Schwert. Wir wollen es wieder haben."

„Matt. Dieses Schwert gehört nicht den Tierdämonen und auch nicht den Elementarmagiern. Es gehörte Ferenc und er hat es mir vermacht. Es gehört also jetzt mir. Und ich werde es nicht abgeben. Wenn es nötig ist werde ich es zerstören, damit dieser Krieg endlich ein Ende hat."

„Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte Matt die Umstehenden. „Dieses Schwert gehörte einst einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer. Ich habe diesen Zauberer kennen gelernt und ich kann euch versichern, dass Timêâ die wahre Erbin dieses verdammten Schwertes ist."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Fenal? Woher weißt du, dass wir ihr trauen können?", fragte einer der Elementarmagier.

„Ganz einfach. Ich vertraue ihr. Ich vertraue ihr sogar mein Leben an. Sie gehört mit zu den vier Auserwählten und sie ist die Reinkarnation von Ferenc. Sie IST die wahre Erbin."

Stille.

„Und jetzt lasst uns endlich feiern und diesen Krieg ein für alle mal beenden."

oOo

So das war´s wieder von mir. Ich hoffe das Chapter hat euch gefallen. Wie gesagt gehört die Grundidee dieses Chapters Timêâ, also bitte ich euch ihr diesmal die Reviews zu widmen.

Eure Veronica Evans


	13. Der Test

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts vom Potter-Universum. Alles Gehört JKR:

**A/N**: So jetzt kommt mal ein neues Chapter. Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht all zu lange warten lassen. Geht halt nicht schneller. Meine Schule geht halt vor.

Ach ja. Ich würde einigen gerne gleich auf ihr Review antworten, aber einige haben keine Mail angegeben. Also wenn ihr nicht bis zum nächsten Chapter warten wollt, dann schreibt bitte eure Mail addy mit rein.

So und wer mir den 100. Review abgibt bekommt eine Überraschung, aber Ihr müsst euren Namen angeben.

Und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen.

**Reviews**:

**Ina Pichler**: Schon, aber wer sagt, dass sie es nicht trotzdem gebrauchen kann?

**Liz Black**: Gott das mein Lateinlehrer das nicht gelesen hatte. Der Hätte mich sicherlich mit Deklinationen genervt. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Manchmal schleichen sich halt so dämliche Fehler ein. Hab zwar einen Betaleser, aber der hat das wohl auch net gesehen.

**Torence**: Also erstmal möchte ich hier klarstellen, dass ich nie etwas von Heiko kopiert habe klar? Ich finde seine Storys super(auch die Rolle von Remise), aber ich habe meine eigenen Ideen und habe es nicht nötig zu kopieren. Außerdem was ist bitte kopiert? Nichts. Es gibt vielleicht einige Parallelen, aber mehr auch nicht.

**Der Test **

Er ging durch das rote Tor und erreichte kurze Zeit später das Ziel seiner Reise. Er stand auf einem Hügel. Nicht weit von ihm konnte er eine große Stadt mit hohen Mauern erkennen. Insgesamt schien diese Stadt auch sehr groß zu sein. Zwischen den einzelnen größeren Gebäuden schien sehr viel Platz zu sein.

#Argos. Leben dort Riesen? Oder warum ist dort so viel Platz?#

#Nein da leben keine Riesen. Aber egal. Dort wird man dich erwarten, also steh hier nicht so rum.#

#Bin ja schon unterwegs. Was hast du eigentlich mit mir vor?# ,fragte Harry sein Totem.

# Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Vertrau mir einfach.#

#Dir vertrauen? Also hör mal. Du hast mich schon oft genug geärgert. Erinnere dich bloß mal an die Sache mit dem Animagus.#

oOo

Flashback Anfang

Harry war gerade dabei sein Animagus-Training zu beginnen. Argos sagte ihm immer wieder er müsse sich einfach nur seine Tierform vorstellen, dann würde alles von alleine gehen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es klappte einfach nicht. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal seine Hände zu verformen.

„So ein Mist. Wieso klappt das nicht. Argooooooooos", maulte Harry. Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Er schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu verwandeln.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Argos genervt.

„Ich bekomme diese verflixte Verwandelung nicht hin. Kannst du mir nicht helfen?", fragte Harry mit einem seiner besten Hundeblicke.

„Okay okay. Ist ja schon gut, aber lass diesen Blick. Der geht mir schon tierisch auf die Nerven."

„Argos du bist der beste. Was soll ich machen?", fragte Harry und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Argos hin.

„Schließ deine Augen und denke an nichts. Leere deinen Geist. Ich werde dich durch die Verwandlung leiten."

Hätte Harry seine Augen offen gehabt, wäre im das spitzbübische Grinsen auf Argos Gesicht nicht entgangen.

Während Harry sich entspannte ließ Argos die Magie fließen Langsam verformten sich Harrys Hände, Füße und sein Kopf.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen.", meinte Argos und grinste.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute sich an. Die Verwandlung schien funktioniert zu haben. Er hatte jetzt keine Hände mehr sondern Krallen. Aber was war das? Seine Füße waren aber keine Krallen, sondern Hufen.

Schnell rannte Harry zum Bach, der neben dem Waldstück endlang glitt. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Sein Kopf sah aus wie der eines Schweins und er hatte einen Panzer wie eine Schildkröte. Seine Arme waren die eines gewaltigen Vogels und seine Füße waren Hufen. Der Rest seines Körpers glich einem Känguru.

Harry ging zu Argos zurück und funkelte ihn aus seinen Schweineaugen böse an. Argos lag lachend auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Bauch. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, bei dem Anblick, dem Harry ihn bot.

#Was soll das Argos? Ich finde das gar nicht komisch. Was ist, wenn ich mich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln kann?# fragte Harry empört in seinem Geist, da ihm nur ein Grunzen entwich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen kleiner. Das kann ich wieder Rückgängig machen..", lachte Argos seinen Schützling an.

oOo

Flashback Ende

Etwas misstrauisch machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Stadt. Argos hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sich an den Ältesten wenden. Wer immer das auch sein mag.

In der Stadt angekommen, sah er auf den ersten Blick, dass alle in Drachenleder gekleidet waren und jeder eine Lederkette mit einem Drachenamulett trug. Die Kinder spielten Brettspiele mit hölzernen Drachenfiguren.

Die Häuser waren alle aus Stein und Lehm gezimmert. Im vergleich zu den Kleidern schien die Stadt in der Epoche stehen geblieben zu sein.

#Argos? Bin ich irgendwie in einer Stadt der Drachen gelandet?# , doch von diesem bekam er keine Antwort.

Während er so in Gedanken war, bemerkte er den älteren Mann nicht und rempelte ihn mit der Schulter an.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen du Bengel. Diese Jugend hat wirklich keinen Respekt vor dem Alter mehr.", pflaumte ihn der Alte an und ging weiter. Harry konnte nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung rufen, da der Alte schon wieder verschwunden war.

Als Harry sich wieder der Straße und seiner Umgebung widmete bemerkte er eine Menschentraube voller Erwachsenen nicht weit von ihm.

Langsam ging er auf diese zu, doch als diese ihn erblickten, verstummten sie sofort und gingen eilig weiter.

„Was war das denn?"

„Tja das wüsste viele gerne."

Harry drehte sich abrupt um, als er eine stimme hinter sich hörte. Ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren und ziemlich engen Augen sah ihn an und lächelte. Sie war etwas kleiner als er wirkte sehr sportlich.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Ayumi Luong. Du bist nicht von hier oder?", fragte das Mädchen

„Nein. Ich komme von weiter her. Mein Name ist übrigens Harry. Harry Potter."

„Ah. Gut zu wissen. Was genau suchst du hier in der heiligen Stadt der Drachen?", fragte Ayumi ihn.

„Nun. Man hat mir gesagt ich solle den Ältesten aufsuchen, aber ich weiß nicht wo ich ihn finden kann."

„Das ist nicht so schwer. Komm folge mir. Ich zeige dir wo du ihn findest. Er heißt übrigens Hitokava und ist mein Großvater.", Ayumi drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und grinste ihn an.

Sie führte ihn durch die Straßen der Stadt bis sie an einem großen Haus ankamen, das fast eine Villa war. Es war groß und hatte einen großen Garten. Das Haus war ebenfalls aus Stein und Lehm, doch noch ein anderes Material wurde verarbeitet, welches Harry nicht kannte. Kunstvolle Verzierungen ließen das Anwesen sehr vornehm wirken.

„Hier wohnt er. Komm rein. Ich stelle ihn dir vor.", rief Ayumi und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie führte ihn durch die Eingangshalle in ein Wohnzimmer, wo ein älterer Mann am Feuer saß.

„Opa, Opa. Hier ist ein Junge der dich sucht. Ich habe ihn auf der Straße getroffen." Ayumi lief zu ihrem Großvater hin und begrüßte ihn stürmisch. Hitokava lächelte seine Enkelin nur an und blickte danach zu Harry.

„So so. Du suchst mich. Darf ich fragen warum?"

„Nun ja. Also…ähm…." Harry wusste nicht recht wie er dem Alten erklären sollte, warum er ihn suchte. ER konnte ihm och nicht einfach sagen, dass sein durch geknallter Totem ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ihn aufsuchen.

#Argos. Was soll ich ihm denn jetzt sagen?#

#Na was wohl? Du kommst aus Hallelullu und wolltest ihn mal sehen. Mensch Harry. Ist doch klar. Du sagst ihm, dass du wegen der Prophezeiung gekommen bist.#

Harry lachte nur stumpf. Im Geist versteht sich.

„Nun also. Ich komme wegen der Prophezeiung."

Ayumis Großvater starrte Harry ungläubig an und Ayumi selbst schien nicht zu wissen wovon Harry da sprach.

„Der Prophezeiung?", fragte Hitokava ungläubig.

„Ähm. Ja. Wissen Sie von der Prophezeiung?", fragte Harry, da er sich unwohl fühlte, so angestarrt zu werden.

„Ja ich kenne sie, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Auserwählte so jung ist. Nichts gegen dich, aber bist du sicher du bist der Aufgabe gewachsen?"

„Nun. Ich habe schon eine menge erlebt und weiß worauf es ankommt. Ich bin sicher, dass ich bereit bin. Mehr als das sogar."

„Nun. Du scheinst etwas mickrig zu sein, aber deine Aura ist sehr stark." Mit abschätzendem blick ging Hitokava um ihn herum.

„Großvater. Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte Ayumi.

„Ein sehr alte. Mehr hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Gut. Dann komm mal mit junger Mann.", wies in Hitokava an.

„Mein Name ist Harry. Harry Potter."

„Gut. Harry. Dann komm mit."

Hitokava führte Harry hinaus auf die Straße und Richtung Stadtmitte. Dort stand ein großer Tempel. Der Tempel war einfach atemberaubend. Es war einer dieser altmodischen, die es auch in Asien gibt.

Hitokava führte Harry in einen Raum mit einer langen Tafel und hohen Stühlen rings herum. Ayumi musste draußen bleiben, was sie aber nicht sehr störte. Anscheinend wusste sie schon was jetzt kommen würde, deswegen war sie auch nicht so versessen darauf zuzuschauen.

„Warte hier auf mich Harry. Ich werde in kürze zurück sein."

Harry nickte und schaute sich in dem Raum um. An der Wand waren überall kunstvolle Verzierungen und zwei große Wandteppiche hingen jeweils an einem Ende des Raumes. Der eine Wandteppich zeigte eine Schlacht mit vielen Rittern und Drachen und der andere Teppich schien eine Geschichte über die Stadt zu erzählen.

Wenige Minuten später kam Hitokava mit ein paar anderen Männern wieder. Alle schienen im gleichen alter wie Hitokava selbst zu sein.

„Harry. Das hier ist der Ältesten Rat dieser Stadt. Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt und sie wollen dich testen.", erklärte Hitokava.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, aber wieso wollen Sie mich testen?", fragte Harry etwas unsicher.

„Du sagst du bist der Auserwählte, doch woher sollen wir wissen ob du auch bereit bist für das Training, was wir die geben sollen?", fragte einer der Ältesten skeptisch.

„ Marlin hat Recht. Es kamen schon viele und haben behauptet der Auserwählte zu sein, nur um das Training der Drachenstadt zu genießen. Wenn du der Auserwählte bist, wirst du diesen Test überleben."

Das letzte Wort ließ Harry erschaudern.

#Überleben? Was soll das jetzt heißen? Argos was soll das? Du hast mir nicht von einem Test erzählt. Was ist wenn ich ihn nicht bestehe? Was ist wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Was ist wenn….#

#Beruhig dich mal Kleiner. Du wirst den Test bestehen. Glaub mir. Du kannst gar nicht verlieren. Ich werde dir schon helfen.#, versuchte Argos ihn aufzumuntern.

#Na toll. Das beruhigt mich ja. Deine Hilfe kenne ich. Aber hab ich eine Wahl?#

„Okay. Ich tus. Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig und um meine Freunde zu retten brauche ich Training. Also was muss ich tun?"

„So spricht ein wahrer Kämpfer.", kam es anerkennend von Hitokava, „ Hör zu Harry. Am anderen Ende dieses Raumes befindet sich eine Tür. Durch diese wirst du gehen und triffst auf ein Labyrinth. Viele Kreaturen und Fallen warten dort auf dich. Überlebst du sie alle und findest den Schlüssel, dann komm hierher zurück. Denn nur mit dem Schlüssel kannst du dir Tür öffnen und wieder zurückkehren. Hast du das soweit verstanden?", fragte der Älteste.

Harry bejahte und schritt auf die Tür zu. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, doch Argos sprach ihm Mut zu und so öffnete er die Tür und schritt hinein.

Erst war alles dunkel, doch dann strahlte der Gang indem er Stand in einem Blutrot.

„Okay dann mal los. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein.", machte Harry sich selber mut.

#So ist es richtig mein Kleiner. Immer Positiv denken. Also merke dir in welcher Richtung der Ausgang ist und dann gehst du immer Richtung Süden.#, riet ihm Argos.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und rief „Weise mir die Richtung". >Okay der Ausgang liegt im Westen und ich muss nach Süden. Also nach rechts. , dachte Harry(A/N: Hab mal neue Strichelchen eingebaut fürs denken)

Vorsichtig und immer nach links und rechts schauend, machte Harry sich auf den Weg Richtung Süden. Bis jetzt ist er noch keinem Hindernis begegnet und langsam fragte er sich, ob es überhaupt welche gab.

Während Harry durch die Gänge des Labyrinthes ging, beobachteten die Ältesten Harry, wie er sich seiner Aufgabe stellte.

„Er ist ein heller Kopf.", bestätigte Marlin die Aussage eines Ältesten.

„Ja. Er geht mit Köpfchen voran. Nicht so wie die meisten vor ihm."

„Schaut jetzt steht er einem Grinderloh gegenüber."

„Er ist gut. Er fackelt nicht lange, sondern konzentriert sich gleich auf den Spruch. Das ist es, was einen Zauberer von den Drachenmenschen unterscheidet. Viele Drachenmenschen gehen zu unüberlegt an Gefahren heran. Zauberer haben meistens einen passenden Spruch gegen diese Kreaturen, aber auch sie haben Schwächen. Mal sehen wie er gegen den Drachen ankommt, der den Schlüssel bewacht. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern.", sagte der Mann neben Marlin.

Harry ging die Gänge Richtung Süden entlang. Bisher ist er nur einfachen Kreaturen begegnet, denen er einen Spruch entgegensetze und so seinen Weg fortführen konnte.

#Harry mach dich bereit. Du bist gleich am Ziel angekommen.#, rief ihm argos in Gedanken zu.

Mit einem etwas mulmigem Gefühl im Magen, aber doch entschlossen, bog er um die letzte Ecke und da sah er ihn. Einen gewaltigen Drachen mit langen spitzen Fangzähnen. Als der Drache ihn erblicke ließ er ein furcht einflössendes Brüllen hören.

„Ach du meine ….", weiter kam Harry nicht, da der Drache eine komische Grimasse zog. Grinste der Drache etwa? Ja eindeutig er grinst. Wieso grinst er?

Etwas vorsichtig ging Harry ein Schritt auf den Drachen zu und rief: „Hey. Wieso grinst du?"

Daraufhin fing der Drache an zu lachen und durch das Brüllen hörte es sich unheimlich an. Doch Harry kam dieses Lachen bekannt vor.

„Warte mal…Argos?", fragte er den Drachen.

„Na endlich hast du mich erkannt Kleiner. Wurde auch mal Zeit. Mensch du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen.", grinste Argos seinen Schützling an.

„Ja aber ich dachte du seist Tod?", fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Quatsch wer hat dir das denn erzählt?", erwiderte Argos.

„Naja ich dachte nur, weil du ja mein Totem bist. Ich dachte, dass du dann nur in der Geistes Eben existierst und du deswegen Tod seist."

„Nein Kleiner. Ich habe noch einen Körper keine Angst. Aber jetzt genug geredet. Nimm den Schlüssel und dann nix wie zurück."

„Werde ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte Harry sein Totem.

„Darauf kannst du wetten und jetzt seh zu, dass du Land gewinnst.", grinste Argos und schob Harry mit seinen großen Pranken wieder aus dem Gang, nachdem Harry sich den Schlüssel in seine Tasche gestopft hatte.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich?", rief Marlin aus, als er sah wie Harry da stand und mit dem Drachen sprach.

„Doch ist es, Marlin. Wenn er wirklich der Auserwählte ist, so muss er mit dem Drachen reden können. Er ist schließlich ein Urenkel unseres Stammesältesten und bedenke. Auch er konnte mit Drachen sprechen.", erwiderte Hitokava.

„Ich fass es nicht. Dieser kleine Wicht ist der Auserwählte. DER AUSERWÄHLTE!", rief der Mann neben Marlin wieder.

„Lasst ihn uns empfangen. Er muss gleich am Tor sein.", rief einer der Ältesten freudig.

Zusammen machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum Tor, aus dem Harry gerade kam.

„Mensch Harry das war eine großartige Leistung. Du hast den Test bestanden. Doch sag uns. Wie konntest du mit dem Drachen sprechen?", fragte Hitokava begeistert.

Harry erinnerte die Freude von Hitokava sehr an Ron. Ach wie sehr er seine Freunde vermisste. Er hoffte, dass ein Training bald vorbei sei und dass er bald wieder zurück nach Hause kann. Zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Nun ähm…Also Argos, der Drache. Nun ja. Er ist mein Totem. Ich war selber überrascht ihn zu sehen. Bisher hat er nur im Geiste mit mir gesprochen.", antwortete Harry etwas verlegen.

„Du hast ein Totem? Und es ist ein Drache? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", fragte Hitokava erstaunt.

„Ach naja. Argos, also mein Totem, kam eigentlich zu mir. Und dass er ein Drache ist hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Anscheinend schien Hitokava Harrys Nervosität bemerkt zu haben, denn er wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Nun gut Harry. Du hast deinen Test bestanden. Wir werden dich trainieren. Doch bevor wir mit deinem Training beginnen, möchten wir dir etwas Zeigen. Folge mir."

Hitokava führte Harry durch eine Wandtür und in einen dunklen Gang.

„Harry hör gut zu, was ich dir jetzt erzähle. Es ist sehr wichtig. Hier unten, in den Gängen des Tempels weit unterhalb der Stadt, befindet sich ein Gefängnis oder ein Kerker. Je nach dem, wie du es nennen möchtest. Hier unten halten wir Verräter der Stadt gefangen.", erklärte Hitokava ihn.

„Aber wieso so weit unter der Stadt?", fragte Harry.

„Niemand soll wissen, wer genau hier unten gefangen gehalten wird. Vor allem was unsere Verhandlungen mit den Elfen angeht."

„Elfen? Ich dachte die wären nur ein Märchen.", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Nein Harry. Elfen sind genauso wenig ein Märchen wie die Zauberer oder die Drachen. Wir, die Drachenmenschen, stehen schon seit Jahrhunderten im Konflikt mir den Elfen. Sie machen unsere Drachen dafür verantwortlich, dass ihre Wälder zerstört werden. Sie halten sich für besser und klüger und provozieren uns wo sie nur können.", berichtete Hitokava weiter.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Davon hat mir Gavin gar nichts erzählt. Aber was wollen Sie mir jetzt zeigen?", fragte Harry

„Komm. Hier herüber. Du wirst gleich sehen, was ich dir zeigen möchte."

Hitokava führte Harry um die nächste Ecke und da sah er sie. Eine weibliche Gestallt lag auf einer Strohmatte und schien zu schlafen. Durch den schein einer Öllampe konnte Harry ihr Gesicht erkennen. Ihm stockte der Atem.

„Sarah…?"

* * *

So das war´s. Gott bin ich fies. Aber ich wird nichts verraten.

Bye eure Veronica Evans


	14. Die Befreiungsaktion

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts. Alles gehört JKR. Ich habe mir diese Story selber ausgedacht.

**A/N**: And the winner is…… Jon. Jap, jap. Leider wusste ich nicht genau wie ich ihn einbauen sollte. Bitte hab geduld bis zum nächsten Chapter. Ich verspreche du wirst auf jedenfall eine Rolle in der Story spielen.

**Reviews**:

**Torence**: So mein lieber jetzt hör mir mal zu. Langsam gehst du mir echt auf die nerven mit deinem Kopierkram. Ich habe NICHTS kopiert klar? Es gibt viele Storys bei denen Harrys Totem ein Drache ist(Dragonmaster) und es gibt viele Storys bei denen die Drachen mit den Elfen nicht gerade befreundet sind. Nur weil Heiko diese Dinge auch in seinen Storys hat, heißt dass noch lange nicht das ich es kopiere klar? Unter kopieren verstehe ich alles Wort wörtlich zu übernehmen. Und das habe ich nicht. Ich habe mir diesen Verlauf meiner Story zusammen mit Timea selber ausgedacht. Und wehe du behauptest noch mal wir würden Dinge kopieren. Das tun wir sicherlich nicht.

**Seraphim**: Danke für dein Kommi. Allerdings ist meine keine Dark-Harry Story. Wenn du deine Dark-Harry Story veröffentlichst, schreib mir doch bitte. Ich finde Dark-Harrys Storys einfach genial.

**Jon**: Danke noch einmal für dein Kommi. Du bist und bleibst der einzige der gecheckt hat, dass nicht Sarah sondern Selena gemeint war.

**Samantha Potter**: Keine Angst Sarah ist die Auserwählte. Aber wenn du zwischen den Zeilen gelesen hättest, wäre dir klar, dass ich Selena meinte. Sie wurde schließlich von den Drachen entführt und hat verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Sarah.

**Sweet Wanda**: Danke für dein Kommi und danke dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast sie endlich ganz zu lesen. Bin stolz auf dich. Ich hoffe bei dir geht es auch bald weiter.

**Newneon**: Danke für das Lob. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Story so gut ankommen würde.

**Rudi**: Gut er kam einfach da durch, aber doch nur weil sein Totem ihm geholfen hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch große Schwierigkeiten bekommt. Aber lies selbst.

**Die Befreiungsaktion **

„Sarah…?", fragte Harrys verblüfft, als er die schlafende Gestallt auf der Strohmatte sah.

„Sarah? Nein. Sie heißt Selena und ist die Tochter der Elfenkönigin. Vor ungefair drei Mondzyklen haben unsere Spione sie bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang erblickt und sogleich hier her gebracht.", antwortete Hitokava stolz.

„Aber wieso haltet Ihr sie gefangen? Was hat sie euch getan?", fragte Harry verwirrt von dem, was er dort sah.

„Sie ist die Tochter der Elfenkönigin. Sie ist eine sehr wertvolle Gefangene für uns. Wir können für ihre Freilassung viel Fordern und die Elfen werden uns alles geben, weil sie ihre Prinzessin lieben." Das Wort ´Prinzessin´ sprach er sehr verachtend aus.

„Aber wieso seid ihr so versessen darauf die Elfen zu schlagen? Was haben sie euch getan?", fragte Harry, der nicht glauben konnte was er hier hörte.

Seit wann bekämpfen sich die Drachen und die Elfen? Professor Binns hatte ihnen in seinem Unterricht zwar gesagt, dass sie sich nicht sehr mochten, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so verfeindet sein.

„Es ist ihre Art, Harry. Ihre ganze Art wie sie sich geben und wie sie leben. Aber genug jetzt davon. Du bist nicht hier um über unsere Politik zu diskutieren. Du bist hier, weil du trainieren willst. Morgen werden wir mit dem Training anfangen. Du kannst bei mir wohnen."

„Danke sehr. Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen."

„Keine Ursache, doch nenn mich ruhig Hitokava Harry. Das tun alle.", sagte dieser. Er führte Harry zurück in den Raum, wo seine Aufgabe begonnen hatte. Anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus, wo Ayumi schon auf sie wartete.

„Harry wird von nun an bei uns wohnen Ayumi. Würdest du bitte das Gästezimmer vorbereiten?", fragte Hitokava seine Enkelin.

„Harry bleibt hier? Uhi das find ich cool. Bin schon unterwegs. Möchtest du mitkommen Harry? Dann siehst du gleich wo dein Zimmer ist.", fragte Ayumi ihn.

„Gerne. Wäre es dir recht, wenn ich mit ihr gehe?", fragte Harry an Hitokava gewannt.

„Natürlich Junge. Geh ruhig hinauf. Essen gibt es in einer Stunde."

Harry rannte Ayumi hinterher, die schon auf der Treppe stand und auf ihn wartete.

„Komm Harry.", sagte sie, als er bei ihr angelangt war. Sie führte ihn, die Treppe weiter hoch, bis sie im ersten Stock ankamen.

„Das hier ist das Badezimmer, das ist das Zimmer von Großvater und das hier ist dein Zimmer. Meins ist direkt nebenan. Na los. Geh schon rein.", grinste Ayumi Harry an und schob ihn in das Zimmer.

Harry brachte kein Ton heraus, als er das Zimmer betrat. Alles war in einem weiß-rot-silbernen Ton gehalten. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen, das Fenster hatte rot-silberne Vorhänge ebenso wie das große Himmelbett mitten im Raum. An der einen Wand war ein reisen Bücherregal. Am Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch und an der anderen Wand führte eine Tür in einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Der Schrank, der Schreibtisch und auch das Bett waren in einem dunklen Holz, was sich stark von den weißen Wänden abhob.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte Ayumi, die sich schon auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und Harry musterte.

„Es ist einfach atemberaubend."

„Von dem Balkon aus kommst du direkt zu meinem Zimmer. Die beiden sind miteinander verbunden. Wenn du was brauchst sag einfach bescheid.", sagte Ayumi.

Nachdem sie das Zimmer besichtigt hatten ging Ayumi in ihrs und Harry duschte als aller erstes.

Danach ging er zu Ayumis Zimmer und schließlich gingen sie zusammen zum Essen.

Am nächsten Tag zeigte Hitokava Harry die Stadt. Eigentlich bekam Harry nicht viel mit, von dem was Hitokava ihm erzählte, da er so mit dem bestaunen beschäftigt war.

Als er dann auch noch die Drachenschule erwähnte waren Harrys Aufmerksamkeit völlig verschwunden. Er fragte sich, was wohl diese Drachenschule sei.

„Sag mal Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?"

„Wie was? Oh entschuldige bitte. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders."

„Ja das habe ich gemerkt. Also was soll's. Dann lass uns mal zur Drachenschule gehen, da du ja eh dort dein erstes Training absolvieren wirst."

Somit gingen sie auf ein großes Gebäude zu. Innen sah es aus wie in einem Fitness-Studio. Überall waren Geräte für Muskelaufbautrainings und dergleichen. Viele Türen führten in anliegende Räume, in denen entweder Unterrichtet wurde oder trainiert wurde. Eine dieser Räume war magisch vergrößert worden und stellte eine riesige Wiese dar. Auf der Wiese waren Hindernispakure aufgebaut, für Menschen und wie es schien auch für Drachen.

„Hitokava wann werde ich denn mit den Drachen trainieren so wie die anderen dort hinten?'", fragte Harry begeistert.

„Das wird noch eine ganze weile dauern. Vorher musst du noch viel lernen. Aber nun kommt. Deine Klasse ist in einem anderen Raum.", antwortete Hitokava.

„So Harry. Das wird deine Klasse sein. Ayumi wird dir in der ersten Zeit behilflich sein. Wenn du Fragen oder Probleme hast wende dich an sie. Viel Glück", damit verabschiedete sich Hitokava und ließ Harry vor der Klasse stehen.

„So Harry. Du willst als ein Drachenreiter werden? Nun du hast zwar die richtige Größe, aber du b ist noch ziemlich mickrig. Du brauchst mehr Muskelmasse. Ayumi wird dir Extratraining geben. Außerdem stört diese Brille. Damit bist du verwundbar. Wenn sie dir im Kampf runter fällt bist du dem Gegner ausgeliefert." Erklärte sein neuer Lehrer, der um ihn herum ging und ihn musterte.

„Aber was soll ich denn dagegen tun?"

„Da gibt es einen sehr komplizierten Trank. Wir wissen zwar, dass er Sehstärkefehler beheben kann, allerdings haben wir ihn noch nie getestet, weil es eine giftige Wurzel in diesem Trank gibt und bisher wollte niemand diesen Trank zu sich nehmen. Außerdem gab es noch niemanden mit Sehfehlern.", antwortete sein Lehrer.

„Nun. Ich würde ihn testen. Was soll schon schlimmes passieren?", fragte Harry.

„Was passieren könnte? Harry du könntest dabei sterben?". Ayumi ist von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und versuchte nun den Lehrer von Harrys vorhaben abzubringen.

„Nein Ayumi. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Also du willst ihn wirklich testen?"

Harry bejahte und der Lehrer schickte ihn und Ayumi in das Klassenzimmer nebenan, wo ein anderer Lehrer anscheinend Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde unterrichtete. Jedenfalls kam es dem nahe.

Ayumi erklärte dem Lehrer, was sie wollten. Dieser musterte Harry kurz und nickte nur. Danach ging er zu einem Schrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

„Das ist der Trank. Du musst ihn in deine Augentropfen, aber sei vorsichtig. Nicht mehr als drei Tropfen für jedes Auge."

„Ich dachte der Trank sei sehr schwierig?", fragte Harry.

„Das ist er auch. Ich habe ihn zusammen mit meinem Drachenpartner gebraut. Er hat noch etwas in den Trank gegeben, damit er nicht tödlich ist."

„Ah das ist ja sehr beruhigend.", grinste Harry den Lehrer an. „Na dann auf geht's." Er nahm sich die Flasche und tropfte sich etwas in seine Augen. Es brannte fürchterlich in den Augen.

„Harry alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ayumi besorgt.

„Ja mir geht es gut. Es brennt nut so fürchterlich in den Augen. Aber es geht schon wieder.", antwortete Harry und nahm seine Hände von den Augen.

Ein kleiner Aufschrei von Ayumi und Harry war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas doch nicht stimmen konnte.

„Ayumi was ist los? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte Harry nun seinerseits besorgt.

„Nein. Es ist nur…Deine Augen. Schau dir deine Augen an. Sie… sie…"

Harry beschwor einen Spiegel herauf und besah sich seine Augen. Jetzt war ihm klar, was Ayumi meinte. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr in der herkömmlichen Form. Sie waren viel schmaler. So wie ein Asiat oder …oder ein Drache. sie waren auch nicht mehr so grün wie vorher. Im Licht schimmerten sie orange. Er hatte schlitzförmige orange Augen.

„Aber…", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Nun das konnte passieren. Dieser Trank ist von den Alten Drachenkämpfern. Sie waren damals sehr mit ihren Drachen verbunden und so sollte dieser Trank sie noch etwas mehr binden. Früher hatten sehr viele Drachenlords Drachenähnliche Augen, doch sind sie seit Jahrhunderten schon nicht mehr vorgekommen. Du bist entweder der wahre Lord aller Drachen oder für dich ist eine große Aufgabe mir einem Drachen vorbestimmt.", erklärte der Lehrer diese seltsame Veränderung.

Harry beschloss lieber nichts zu sagen, bedankte sich und ging mit Ayumi in den Trainingsraum. Für die nächste Zeit sollte er hier Muskelaufbautraining bekommen.

Ayumi erklärte ihm die vielen verschiedenen Geräte und wie man sie am effektivsten benutzt.

Nach ca. drei Wochen war Harry bereit für das Training mit den anderen Schülern. Als erstes wurden sie in die Kunst des Reitens eingeweiht und auch in die Kunst des Schwertkampfes. Harry beherrschte zwar den Schwertkampf, allerdings nur mit herkömmlichen Schwertern. Die Schwerter hier waren viel größer und hatten magische Eigenschaften. Harry bekam eins, welches den Namen Flamen trug. Dies war zwar ein ziemlich einfallsloser Name, aber es beschreib am besten seine Eigenschaft. Flammen.

Das kämpfen mit diese Schwertern war erheblich schwieriger als er sich das am Anfang gedacht hatte. Doch Ayumi war ihm eine große Hilfe. Sie erklärte ihm, wie er das Schwert am besten halten konnte, ohne dass auf einmal Flammen aus der Spitze traten, denn das war sein größtes Problem. Immer wenn er zuschlagen wollte erschienen Flammen an der Spitze.

Nachdem er auch dieses Problem bewältigt hatte, lernte er endlich die Drachen kennen. Sein Lehrer hatte ihm schon vieles über sie erzählt. Was sie so besonders für diese Menschen machte, was sie für Aufgaben hatten, ihre verschiedenen Arten und vieles mehr.

Vor ihnen auf der Wiese standen acht große Drachen. Jeder einzigartig in seiner Art und Eigenschaft. Die Schüler bestaunten die Drachen und der Lehrer führte sie näher zu ihnen heran.

Und dann geschah es auch schon. Einer der Drachen sprang nach vorne und schnappte sich Harry. Die ganzen Schüler waren am Kreischen und Schreien, der Lehrer versuchte Ordnung zu halten und Ayumi kicherte bloß.

Der Drache war niemand anderes als Argos. Dieser hatte sich seinen Schützling mit seinen übergroßen Pranken geschnappt und sich auf den Rücken gesetzt.

„Argos lass mich runter, ich finde das gar nicht lustig."

„Ich schon Kleiner. Schau doch mal. Dein Lehrer kommt auch gleich um so geschockt ist der."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass der Ohnmächtig wird. Du willst doch bloß wieder eine Show abziehen. Also lass mich runter."

Widerwillig ließ Argos seinen Kleinen runter und kaum hatte er festen Boden unter den Füßen, kam auch schon sein Lehrer an.

„Harry ist alles in Ordnung? Hat der Drache dir auch nichts getan? Normalerweise tun sie so was nicht. Sie betrachten sich nur die neuen Anwärter."

„Mir geht es gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Keine Angst er hat mir nichts getan. Ich kenne Argos schon etwas länger und weiß, dass das normal für ihn ist. Hätte ich besser auf ihn geachtet, hätte er mich nicht so überraschen können.", antwortete Harry seinem Lehrer.

„Du kennst diesen Drachen? Woher?", fragte dieser verblüfft.

„Öhm. Nun ja. Argos ist mein Totem."

„Du hast ein TOTEM?", fragte der Lehrer total perplex. „Und dann noch einen DRACHEN? Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich bin hier um zu trainieren.", antwortete Harry etwas verwirrt. Warum sollte er denn sonst hier sein?

„Wenn du ein Drachentotem hast, warum bist du dann hier? Ich meine dein Totem kann dir alles viel besser beibringen als wir. Wieso willst du dann noch die Drachenschule besuchen?"

„Aber ich weiß doch eigentlich gar nichts über Drachen. Ich sollte hier doch zu einem Drachenreiter ausgebildet werden. Ich wusste außerdem gar nicht, dass Argos hier war. Woher auch. Der Schleimer erzählt mir ja nix."

„Hey wer ist hier ein Schleimer?", fragte Argos, der sich gerade von ein paar Jüngeren streicheln ließ (A/N: Hört sich komisch an, aber bitte nicht in Frage stellen . )

„Ach vergiss es.", antwortete Harry bloß.

In den folgenden Tagen und Wochen lernte Harry das Reiten auf den Drachen. Irgendwie war es wie das Reiten auf einem Hippogreif und darin hatte Harry ja schon etwas Übung.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit durfte Harry auf einem Drachen reiten, doch da der Drache sich seinen Reiter selber aussuchte, war niemand anderes als Argos sein Drachenpartner. Alles andere wäre auch unverständlich gewesen.

Meistens bekam er Unterricht von argos, da er jetzt sowieso öfters mit ihm zusammen war, da er ja sein Drachenpartner war. Argos erklärte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Er erklärte ihm, wie er auf einem Drachen reiten konnte, wie er mit einem Drachen kämpfen konnte, wie er Drachen am besten pflegt….Diesen Punkt hat Argos am besten ausgeführt, das es ja das WICHTIGSTE überhaupt sei. Allerdings war Harry sofort klar, dass Argos nur wieder nach Aufmerksamkeit suchte.

Argos erklärte ihm auch noch einmal den Konflikt zwischen den Drachenrittern und den Elfen.

„Aber Argos. Ich versteh das nicht. Drachen und Elfen haben doch Beide eine enge Verbundenheit zur Natur, warum bekämpfen die sich dann?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Es sind die Drachenritter nicht die Drachen. Wir Drachen helfen nur unseren Partnern. Wir kämpfen nicht gegen die Elfen. Ich hab schon versucht sie von diesem Krieg abzubringen, aber diese Ritter können echt stur sein. Die sind sogar sturer als du.", erklärte Argos.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich es nicht. Und dann noch diese Selena. Warum halten sie sie gefangen? Eine Geisel führt doch auch zu keinem Ende. Ich würde am liebsten etwas unternehmen, aber ich weiß nicht WAS. Ich will den Elfen helfen. Ich weiß, dass die Menschen hier im Unrecht sind. Aber wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", überlegte Harry.

„Bring doch den Elfen ihre Prinzessin zurück. Ich glaube mit Befreiungsaktionen kennst du dich ganz gut aus. Versuche den Elfen klar zu machen, dass du nicht wie die anderen bist und dir den Frieden wünscht.", schlug Argos vor.

Harry überlegte noch eine weile hin und her und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass dies wohl das Beste wäre um diesen sinnlosen Krieg ein Ende zubereiten.

In den nächsten Tagen bereitete er alles für seine Rettungsaktion vor. Er wollte die Prinzessin hier raus hohlen, doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Keiner durfte etwas merken. Argos würde für die nötige Ablenkung sorgen während er die Prinzessin aus dem Gefängnis befreite.

Als der Abend gekommen war, an dem er seine Rettung durchführen wollte, kam ihm Ayumi dazwischen. Sie schien etwas gemerkt zu haben und so nahm er sie einfach mit. Ayumi schien nichts dagegen zu haben und folgte ihm.

Als sie jedoch merkte wo sie hingingen und was Harry vorhatte versuchte sie ihn davon abzubringen.

„Harry das kannst du nicht tun. Die Ältesten werdend ich dafür töten. Bitte Harry lass es."

„Das kann und werde ich nicht tun Ayumi. Ich habe diesen Krieg jetzt lange genug verfolgt. Ich habe es satt dazustehen und nichts tun zu können. Ich weiß wie der Krieg ist ich werde nicht zusehen, wie diese Welt auch an einem Krieg zu Grunde geht.", das war sein letztes Wort. Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete er die Kerkertür und half der Prinzessin aufzustehen.

„Hab keine Nagst. Ich werde dir helfen. Bitte sei leise.", erklärte Harry und gab ihr etwas zu trinken, da die Wachen nicht gerade darauf geachtet hatten, dass sie viel zu trinken bekam.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen in die Freiheit, doch da wurde ihnen der Weg von einer vermummten Gestallt versperrt.

„Gib die Prinzessin frei.", forderte sie.

„Hey ich bin auf deiner Seite. Ich will sie auch befreien. Also halte uns nicht auf, denn das Ablenkungsmanöver wird nicht mehr lange halten.", erwiderte Harry.

„Harry jetzt beeil dich wir müssen verschwinden. Sie kommen schon.", sagte Ayumi.

Die Gestallt nahm ihre Kapuze ab und sagte: „Harry…?" Harry drehte sich um schaute in die grasgrünen Augen von Sarah.

„Sarah was machst du denn hier?", fragte dieser verblüfft und ging auf Sarah zu um sie zu umarmen.

„Harry jetzt komm. Sie sind schon am Gefängnis.", machte Ayumi den zweien Beine.

Harry nahm die Prinzessin wieder in die Arme, da sie nicht genug Kraft hatte selber zu laufen und die drei rannten los.

Harry schaute sich oft um und versuchte durch kleine Gassen die Stadt am schnellsten und sichersten zu verlassen.

Auf dem Hügel, wo Harry angekommen war rannten sie weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Harry ich glaube hier sind wir erst einmal sicher.", schnaufte Ayumi und ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf fallen.

Nach einer Weile meldete sich auch Sarah zu Wort.

„So Harry. Jetzt erzähl. Was hast du bei den Drachenleuten zu suchen?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Das war Argos Idee. Von wem kann denn sonst der ganze Mist kommen.", grinste er sie an. Danach erzählte er ihr die ganze Geschichte. Auch Sarah erzählte ihm, wie sie zu den Elfen kam.

„Na das ist ja mal ein Ding. Aber wenn ich euch beide jetzt so ansehe. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit habt ihr schon.", bemerkte er.

Am nächsten Tag setzten sie ihren Weg in das Elfenreich fort. Die Königin war überglücklich, dass sie ihre Tochter wieder zurück hatte.

Anschließend versuchten Harry, Ayumi und Sarah den Krieg der beiden Parteien endlich zu begleichen. Nach vielen Verhandlungen, Kompromissen und Einigungen wurde der Friedensvertrag endlich unterschrieben.

Harry hatte sich von Ayumi verabschiedet und ging nun gemeinsam mit Sarah und Argos zurück zum Hügel.

Mit Harrys Hilfe und auch der von Sarah hatten sie Argos den Drachen in Argos den Menschen verwandelt. Harry wollte, dass Argos mit ihm kam, allerdings konnte Harry schlecht mit einem Drachen in Hogwarts auftauchen. Also hatten sie ihn in einen Menschen verwandelt. Es kostete den beiden eine Menge Energie, doch am Ende hatten sie es geschafft.

Argos war nun ein Junger Mann von etwa 19 Jahren, hatte schwarze Haare, braune Augen und einen muskulösen Körper.

So gingen die Drei zurück zu Gavin. An einem anderen Ort machten sich Timea und Matt auch auf den Weg zurück zu Gavin. Ihr Training war nun zu Ende.

„So da wären wir wieder.", sagte Matt.

„Ja. Da wären wir. Man habt ihr euch verändert.", erwiderte Sarah als sie Timea und Matt sah.

„Nun. Wir waren lange fort oder.", grinste Timea.

„Timi, das meinte sie gar nicht, aber da du es ja eh schon angesprochen hast. Wir sind ein Paar.", strahlte Matt und küsste seine Timea zum Beweis.

„Hey herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr Zwei.", strahlte Sarah und umarmte die Beiden.

„Nun. Wenn wir schon mal beim Umarmen und Küssen sind…", sagte Harry ging langsam auf Sarah zu und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Er schaute ihr in die Augen und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher zu dem ihren. Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und küsste sie sanft.

Timea und Matt hielten beide die Luft an und als Harry Sarah endlich küsste brachen beide in Jubelrufe aus.

Als sich Sarah und Harry wieder lösten hatten beide einen rötlichen Schimmer auf ihren Wangen, doch beide grinsten sie glücklich.

Durch das lachen der vier angelockt kam Gavin aus seiner Hütte. ER umarmte sie glücklich und bat sie in seine Hütte zu einer Tasse Tee.

Am nächsten Tag würden die Fünf zurück in ihre Zeit zurück reisen. Zurück in den Kampf. Zurück zu ihren Freunden und Verwandten. Zurück in die Welt, wo das Schicksal sie erwartet. Das Schicksal der vier Auserwählten.

* * *

So fertig mit dem Teil. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und nochmal die Bitte an **ALLE**. Schreibt eure **EMail Adresse** zu euren Reviews, damit ich euch anschreiben kann. Ich beantworte Reviews gerne nachdem ich sie bekommen habe.

Eure Veronica evans


	15. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alle Rechte sind bei J.K.Rowling.

**A/N**: So da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, aber ich lag ne ganze weile flach und ich bin immer noch nicht gesund. Aber jetzt muss endlich mal ein neues Chapter kommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Zum ersten mal denke ich, dass ich die Sache ziemlich ausführlich behandelt habe. Viel spaß beim Lesen.

**Reviews**

**Jon The Punk**: Ich weiß, dass einige Teile ziemlich kurz waren, aber ich wollte einfach schnell zum Ende kommen. Ich hoffe diese Chapter wird besser. Ich bin sicher es wird lustig.

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry und Matt schon in aller frühe vor Gavins Hütte. An schlaf war für die beiden gar nicht mehr zu denken. Heute würde es zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Bald werden sie Voldemort oder besser dem neuen Bösen gegenüber stehen und gegen ihn antreten müssen.

„Es ist bald so weit.", bemerkte Matt.

„Ja das weiß ich. Bald werden wir Voldemort gegenüber stehen.", antwortete Harry.

„Das meine ich gar nicht. Bald wirst du sie alle wieder sehen. Auch Ginny. Meinst du sie ist über dich hinweg?"

„Ginny? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie mich immer lieben wird, genauso wie ich sie. Ginny weiß, dass ich nur das Beste für sie will und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jemand anderen gefunden hat. Ich habe schließlich auch jemanden gefunden.", antwortete Harry auf Matt´s Frage.

„Ja das stimmt. Wir haben alle jemanden gefunden. Du bist mit Sarah zusammen und ich mit Timea. Ich habe nur Angst um sie. Sie werden auch mit in den Kamp ziehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich um den Kampf kümmern kann, wenn ich weiß, dass Timea auch mit drinne steckt.", sagte Matt und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Ich versteh dich, aber sie sind genauso gut wie wir. Sie haben genauso hart trainiert wie wir. Selbst wenn wir es ihnen verbieten würden, würden sie trotzdem kämpfen. Es ist auch ihr Kampf. Es ist unser aller Kampf und Schicksal.", erwiderte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Scheiß Schicksal. Ich will mich nicht irgendeinem Schicksal beugen und nachher deswegen drauf gehen. Ich will mein Schicksal selber bestimmen.", sagte Matt.

„Kann ich gut verstehen. Und wir werden uns unser Schicksal selber machen. Wir werden Voldemort endgültig vernichten. Für uns, für unsere Freunde und für die gesamte Welt. Danach werden wir unser Leben selber bestimmen und selbst entscheiden.", sagte Harry und klang dabei sogar sehr überzeugend, wenn man bedenkt, wie schwer ihn das Schicksal schon gestraft hatte.

Immer wieder hat ihm das Schicksal einen Menschen geraubt. Erst seine Eltern und dann auch noch Sirius. Wegen seinem Schicksal sind viele unschuldige Menschen getötet worden.

Nein. Er darf sich nicht selbst die Schuld an allem geben. Voldemort ist als einziger hier der Schuldige. Er hat diese Menschen ermordet. Er hat seine Eltern getötet und er war es auch, der Sirius umgebracht hat.

„Für uns und unsere Freunde.", rief Matt, sprang auf und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Harry, der noch ganz in Gedanken war, erwachte jäh und sah seinen Gegenüber an. Als er dessen Worte realisiert hatte stand auch er auf und schlug in die Hand ein.

„Für uns und unsere Freunde", wiederholte er.

„Was treibt ihr da?", fragte Timea die gerade mit Sarah aus der Scheune kam.

„Guten Morgen Schatz.", sagte Matt und gab Timea einen Kuss.

Dir auch einen Guten Morgen und jetzt sag, was treibt ihr da?", fragte Timea erneut.

„Ach. Wir haben gerade nur etwas über unser Schicksal philosophiert.", antwortete Harry, der Sarah gerade in seinen Armen hielt.

„Ah. Wahrscheinlich auch über unseren Kampf nehme ich an. Lasst euch bloß nicht einfallen uns auszuschließen. Es ist genauso unser Kampf.", sagte Timea und Harry und Matt mussten grinsen.

„Wieso grinst ihr jetzt so?", fragte Timea verdutzt.

„Genau das war auch schon unser Gesprächsthema.", grinste Harry.

„Hey kommt ihr essen, oder wollt ihr da noch länger rum stehen?", fragte Argos, der gerade seinen Kopf durch Gavins Hütte streckte.

„Nein nein. Wir kommen ja schon.", sagte Matt.

„Aber wascht euch die Hände."

„Man Argos du bist schlimmer als meine Tante.", kam es trotzig von Harry.

Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Ereignisse. Harry erzählte, wie er Argos in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte und Timea erzählte Sarah gerade, wie sie am besten ihre Haare mit Blutekelextrakt geschmeidig halten konnte.

Nach dem Essen wollten sie aufbrechen. Ihre Sachen waren gepackt. Vieles hatten sie ja doch nicht zum Mitnehmen. Ihre Waffen hatten sie mit einem Leichtigkeitszauber und einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber versehen. Was sonst nicht an ihren Körper passte, lag jetzt sicher verstaut in einer Tasche. Darunter waren auch einige Andenken an ihre Trainingsplätze und ihre dort neu gefundenen Freunde.

„Habt ihr alles?", fragte Gavin

„Ja ich denke schon. Falls nicht, kommen wir noch mal wieder.", grinste Harry seinen alten Freund an.

„Damit das nicht nur als Scherz von dir gedacht ist, nimm dieses Amulett. Es hilft euch durch die Dimensionen zu reisen. Vertraut auf eure Totems und auf euer Herz und ihr werdet den Weg zu mir finden.", sagte Gavin und übergab Harry ein Amulett, was Harry sehr stark an irgendwelche Amulette im alten Ägypten erinnerte.

Dankend nahm er das Amulett von Gavin und versprach, ihn bestimmt bald wieder zu besuchen.

„Also dann Freunde. Viel Glück auf eurem Weg.", sagte Gavin und trat zurück.

Sarah, Timea, Matt und Harry standen jetzt nebeneinander. Nun war es an der Zeit, das Tor zu öffnen. Mit Hilfe des Amulettes sollten sie ein Tor errichten könnten, welches sie direkt an den Ort bringen soll, den sie sich vorstellen.

„Also. Wo wollen wir landen? Ich bin für Hogwarts. Voldemort wird eh früher oder später Hogwarts angreifen und er treibt sein Unwesen sowieso verstärkt in England. Hogwarts ist der ideale Ort.", erklärte Harry.

„Ja gut. Dann auf nach Hogwarts.", rief Timea.

Alle vier fasten sich an den Händen und konzentrierten sich. Timea, Matt und Sarah konzentrierten sich auf Harry, da er das Bild von Hogwarts vor Augen hatte. Harry konzentrierte sich stark auf diese Bild und versuchte mit Hilfe des Amulettes ein Tor zu diesem Bild aufzubauen.

Langsam ballte sich die Energie um die vier und ein Schleier aus dichtem Nebel bildete sich vor ihnen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Bild immer deutlicher. Ein See. Ein paar Bäume. Ein Schloss. Ja da war es. Hogwarts.

„Hurra wir haben es geschafft.", jubelte Matt, schnappte sich Timea und tanzte mit ihr über die Wiese. Harry und Sarah schmunzelten bloß.

„Dann gute Reise ihr fünf.", sagte Gavin und umarmte einen nach dem anderen.

„Passt auf euch auf. Und wehe ich erhalte zu Weihnachten keine Karte.", witzelte er ihnen noch hinterher als die fünf gerade durch das Tor schritten.

Am anderen Ende angekommen sahen sie das prächtige Schloss vor ihnen.

„Wow das war ne Fahrt was?", rief Argos.

„Man Argos jetzt hopple da nicht wie wild rum, sondern schau dir lieber das Schloss an.", sagte Timea, die sich gar nicht satt sehen konnte. Es war einfach wunderbar. Die vielen Türme, die gewaltigen Mauern, die Eulen, die um das Schloss flatterten und die Sonne die gerade hinter dem Schloss aufging.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wollen wir da einfach so hinein spazieren?", fragte Matt.

„Hm ne. Ich dachte da an etwas anderes. Kommt mal mit in den Wald.", sagte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Irgendwas hat der vor.", flüsterte Sarah zu Timea und Matt.

„Ja. Und das scheint lustig zu werden.", sagte Matt.

Im Wald angekommen fing Harry an zu erzählen.

„Ich habe jetzt eigentlich wenig bock da als Harry Potter rein zu spazieren und von allen angegafft zu werden. Ich müsste ja eigentlich Tod sein. Genauso wenig hab ich jetzt bock von allen belagert zu werden."

„Ja verständlich.", sagte Matt

„Mensch jetzt lass ihn ausreden.", schimpfte Timea.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir als jemand ganz anderes da hinein spazieren. Euch kennt da eh niemand. Und ich sehe schon lange nicht mehr aus wie der Harry Potter, der damals hier gestorben ist. Und ich glaube ich bin auch nicht mehr dieser Harry Potter. Ich bin jetzt Allen Crown. Versteht ihr?", fragte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja aber selbst verständlich Allen. Ich bin Alec Deamon. Und wer seid ihr?", fragte Matt und schaute zu den beiden Mädchen Argos.

„Ich bin Ashley Troy.", sagte Sarah und grinste ebenfalls.

„Mein Name ist Adriana Rakoci.", sagte Timea.

„Und wer bin ich?", fragte Argos.

„Du bist Adam Dragoon.", sagte Alec.

„Ja dann haben wir ja jetzt alle unsere Namen. Und was nun?", fragte Adriana.

„Wir werden nach dem Frühstück zum Schulleiter gehen und sagen, dass wir von unserer Schule in Amerika als Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts geschickt worden sind. Dumbledore wird das natürlich nachprüfen lassen, aber bis dahin haben wir etwas Zeit und können unseren Spaß haben."

„Allen das ist ne tolle Idee. Das wird echt ein Spaß.", sagte Alec.

„Und was machen wir solange? Bis das Frühstück beendet ist, dauert es sicher noch eine Weile.", fragte Adriana.

„Wir warten hier. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch allzu lange dauern wird. Die Sonne ist ja schon über der Nordspitze. Ich denke mal noch so ne Stunde, dann können wir losgehen.", erklärte Allen.

„Lasst uns etwas in den Wald gehen, da sieht uns dann auch keiner.", sagte Allen und führte seine vier Freunde in den verbotenen Wald hinein. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich in einen Kreis und Allen begann von Hogwarts zu erzählen.

„Hogwarts wurde vor über 1000 Jahren erbaut. Einen der Gründer kennt ihr ja schon. Es ist Godric.", erklärte Allen.

„Ric hat Hogwarts mit erbaut?", fragte Alec erstaunt.

„Ja hat er. Zusammen mit Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Sie wollten eine Schule für junge Menschen bauen, wo jeder, der potential hat, die Magie erlernen kann.

Eine Weile ging es mit den Vieren gut, doch dann gab es einen ziemlich heftigen Streit zwischen Ric und Salazar. Salazar wollte unbedingt NUR die reinblütigen oder adeligen Zaubererfamilien unterrichten. Ric war es egal wen er unterrichtet solange er Potential hat.

Der Streit eskalierte irgendwann und Salazar verließ die Schule. Ric hat mir erzählt, dass Salazar daraufhin ins Ausland gegangen sein soll. Irgendwo in Osteuropa und er soll da eine Schule errichtet haben, die nur für reinblütige Familien offen stand.", erklärte Allen weiter.

„Wow da hat der sich aber was geleistet.", sagte Ashley.

„Ja da stimme ich Ashley zu, aber hattest du nicht irgendwas von einem Hut mal erzählt?", fragte Adriana.

„Ja der Sprechende Hut. Das war noch zu der Zeit, als Salazar noch an der Schule war. Der Hut soll die Schüler in ihr jeweiliges Haus wählen. Es können ja nicht immer Ric und die anderen sagen in welches Haus sie besser passen. Woher sollen die folgenden Lehrer wissen, ob der Schüler jetzt besser in Slytherin aufgehoben ist oder nicht?

Ric nahm dann eines Tages einfach seinen Hut ab und sagte den anderen, sie sollen etwas von ihrer Magie in den Hut transportieren. Der Hut soll dann entscheiden in welches Haus die Schüler am besten passen.", erzählte Allen.

„Ach dann müssen wir ja nur den Hut aufsetzten?", fragte Alec.

„Ja hast du doch gerade gehört Alec. Gott manchmal frag ich mich wo dein Gehirn steckt.", sagte Adriana.

„Ach komm schon. Spiel jetzt nicht die Beleidigte.", sagte Alec und gab Adriana einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich bin gar nicht beleidigt.", sagte sie und grinste ihren Freund an.

„Hey Allen erzähl doch mal was über die Lehrer. Wie sind die denn so?", fragte Adam.

„Och die. Normal halt. Einige sind echt super, andere stinken Langweilig und wieder andere kannst du nur in die Tonne kloppen. Mcgonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist ziemlich streng, aber auch gerecht.

Ich glaube mit der wird sich Adam gut verstehen.", sagte Allen und grinste Adam an. Adam schaute nur verwirrt zu Allen.

„Naja sie ist auch als Der Hausdrachen von Gryffindor bekannt.", grinste Allen seinen Freund an.

„Löl, dann muss ich ja aufpassen was?", grinste Adam zurück.

„Jop. Aber noch mehr würde ich mich von Snape in Acht nehmen. Er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Jeder weiß, dass er sein eigenes Haus bevorzugt. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und bisher hat er noch keinem Haus mehr als 5 Punkte in einer Stunde gegeben. Meistens verlieren die Häuser um die 50 Punkte."

„Was meinst du mit Punkten?", fragte Adriana.

„Naja. Das ist so ein Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern. Die Lehrer können Punkte für gute Arbeiten verteilen und Punkte abziehen. Am Ende des Schuljahres bekommt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal.", erklärte Allen weiter.

„Hey das wird ja lustig.", kicherte Ashley.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte ihre Freundin.

„Naja überleg doch mal. Wir werden sicherlich nicht alle in dasselbe Haus kommen. Dann können wir entweder richtig eifrig Punkte sammeln oder die ganzen Punkte auf den Mond schießen.", kicherte sie wieder.

„Stimmt das wird lustig Leute. Aber diesmal kann Snape mir nicht so viele Punkte in Zaubertränke abziehen. Ich wette, ich weiß mittlerweile mehr über Zaubertränke als jeder andere Schüler. Gavin hat uns vieles bei gebracht und auch in der Drachenreiterschule gehörten Tränke und Kräuter zum Lehrplan.", sagte Harry.

„Du wurdest als Drachenreiter ausgebildet? Das hast du ja noch gar nicht erzählt. Hast du auch einen Drachen?", fragte Alec.

„Ja klar hab ich einen Drachen. Er sitzt direkt neben dir.", sagte Allen tot ernst.

„Was wo?", fragte Alec und sprang auf.

„Mensch du paddel. Ich bin der Drache.", sagte Adam.

„Wie..? Achso klar. Du bist ja auch sein Totem. Ist ja klar, dass du dann auch sein Drachenpartner bist. Logisch.", meinte Alec mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Ja man ich bin sein Drachenpartner. Soll ich es dir beweisen?", fragte Adam und sprang jetzt ebenfalls auf.

„Mensch Alec jetzt komm ma wieder runter. Ja er ist mein Drachenpartner. Ich habe ihn in der Drachenstadt gleich wieder erkannt. Und das er mein Totem ist, liegt daran, dass er auch schon Ric´s Totem war. Ist doch dann wohl klar, dass er auch mein Totem sein wird und dass er noch lebt ist nicht meine Schuld. Drachen Leben halt sehr lange."

„Da hast du´s. Und jetzt setzt dich wieder hin Alec. Sonst bekommst du Kuschelentzug.", drohte Adriana ihm.

Widerwillig setzte sich Alec wieder hin. Die Drohung seiner Freundin ließ ihn nicht kalt. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihre Drohung war machte.

„Was habt ihr denn alles gelernt?", fragte Allen interessiert.

„Naja ich war ja bei den Elfen und habe vor allem meine Heilkräfte weiter studiert. Hinzukamen halt noch Kräuterlehre und Kampftraining, aber ich habe mich mehr mit den Kräutern, Tränken und Mixturen beschäftigt..", erklärte Ashley.

„Alec und ich waren zusammen. Jedenfalls den letzten Teil unserer Ausbildung. Der bestand nämlich hauptsächlich aus Kampftraining und Fährtenlesen. Den ersten Teil, habe ich bei den Tierdämonen verbracht. Dort habe ich unter anderem die Sprache der Tiere erlernt. War zwar ziemlich schwer, aber mit etwas Magie ging das auch.", erklärte Adriana ihren Freunden.

„Wow du kannst mit Tieren reden? Cool. Dann kannst du uns ja die Katze vom husmeister vom Hals halten. Die ist echt unerträglich. Überall folgt sie dir h in und wenn du wat kaputt gemacht hast flitzt das Miststück sofort zum Hausmeister und der ist keine zwei Sekunden später da.", sagte Allen.

„Ach die Katze überlass mir mal.", sagte Adam mit einem teuflischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Adriana verwundert.

„Katzen stehen ganz oben auf meiner Speiseliste.", grinste Adam.

„Gott. Da kommt der Drache wieder durch.", lachte Allen.

„Und was hast du gemacht Alec?", fragte Ashley.

„Naja. Ich war bei dem Elementardämonen. Dort habe ich die Fähigkeit über das Feuer und den Wind erernt. Und im zweiten Teil habe ich halt zusammen mit Adriana trainiert.", erklärte Alec.

„Wow du beschert das Feuer und den Wind? Ist ja cool. Kannst du das mal zeigen?", fragte Adam.

„Klar Moment.", sagte Alec und konzentrierte sich auf das Element Feuer. Langsam stieg eine kleine Flamme aus seiner Hand empor. Eine Feuerkugel. Jetzt konzenrierte er sich auf das Element Wind. Ein kleiner Wirbelsturm entstand auf seiner Hand und begann um die Feuerkugel herumzutanzen.

„Hey das ist ja richtig Cool.", sagte Adam, als die Kugel und der Wirbelsturm wieder verschwunden waren.

„Ja es ist ganz nützlich.", grinste Alec.

„Hey Leute wollen wir nicht mal langsam zum Schloss zurückgehen Ich glaube so langsam wird das Frühstück beendet sein oder?", fragte Ashley und stand auf. Auch die anderen standen auf und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Schloss zurück.

In der Tat war das Frühstück bereits beendet. Vereinzelnd liefen noch Schüler auf den Gängen zu ihren Klassenräumen. Die Fünf folgten Allen einige Gänge entlang und Treppen hinauf. Allen kannte ja den Weg. Er ging langsam, sodass sich die anderen das Schloss etwas genauer ansehen konnten.

„Wow das Schloss ist ja riesig.", staunte Alec.

„Psst. Achte auf deinen Akzent. Es kommt jemand.", flüsterte Allen.

Und es kam auch jemand. Nicht irgendjemand sondern niemand anderes als Professor Snape persönlich.

Als er sie erblickte kam er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen und baute sich vor den Fünf auf.

„Was machen Sie denn hier? Sollten sie nicht schon längst in ihren Klassen sein?", fragte er.

„Ähm. Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber wir sind keine ihrer Schüler. Wir sind Austauschschüler aus Amerika. Wir sind gerade angekommen und suchen den Direktor dieser Schule.", klärte Ashley mit ihrem perfekten amerikanisch den Lehrer auf.

„Soso. Sie wollen Austauschschüler sein. Und warum weiß ich nichts von einem Austausch?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Severus?", fragte eine andere Person, die gerade durch den Wasserspeier trat. Es war der Schulleiter.

„Ja Professor. Diese Schüler behaupten Austauschschüler aus Amerika zu sein. Wieso weiß ich nichts von einem Austausch?"

Dumbledore musterte die Fünf kurz und antwortete dann: „ Nun. Wahrscheinlich sind die Unterlagen auf den Weg hier her verloren gegangen. Du weißt doch selber wie zuverlässig die Eulenpost ist, wenn man sie übers Meer schickt, Severus.

So und ihr kommt erst einmal mit in m ein Büro."

Die fünf folgten dem Direktor die Wendeltreppe hinauf zu seinem Büro.

#Das lief doch super# sagte Allen in Gedanken zu seinen Freunden.

#Ja. Hast du das Gesicht von diesem Severus gesehen? Gott der sah aus wie meine Oma, wenn sie wieder mal erkannt hat, dass sie nur die Hälfte an hat# antwortete Alec mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„So. Dann setzt euch doch erstmal und erzählt mal.", forderte Dumbledore die Fünf auf.

„Nun. Wir kommen, wie sie ja schon mitbekommen haben, aus Amerika. Genauer gesagt aus Boston. Dort gibt es eine kleine Privatschule. Unser Schulrat hat sich mit vielen verschiedenen Zaubereibildungsstätten in Verbindung gesetzt. Naja und wir sind nun die fünf Austauschschüler, die hier nach England gekommen sind.", antwortete Adriana.

„So ist das also. Hm wir haben allerdings noch keinen Brief erhalten. Wird wahrscheinlich irgendwie unter gegangen sein."

„Können wir denn trotzdem hier bleiben?", fragte Adam mit einem sehr überzeugenden, traurigen Gesicht.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Ihr sollt diese Reise nicht umsonst gemacht haben. Aber bevor ich euch in eure Klassen schicke, müssen wir erst einmal klären in welches haus ihr überhaupt kommt. Dazu müsst ihr einfach den Hut aufsetzen. Er wird dann bestimmen in welches Haus ihr kommt.", sagte Dumbledore und nahm den Hut von seinem Platz.

Adriana trat als erste vor und setzte sich den Hut auf. Der Hut rief schon nach kurzem „Slytherin". Danach setzte sich Ashley den Hut auf den Kopf. Hier rief der Hut: „Ravenclaw". Alec kam nach Gryffindor genauso wie Allen und Adam.

„So nachdem das nun geklärt ist könnt ihr in eure Klassen gehen."

„Aber Professor. Wir wissen doch gar nicht wo wir hin müssen.", erinnerte Ashley ihn.

„Ah richtig. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich werde einen Schüler rufen lassen, der Ihnen das Schloss zeigen wird. In welche Klasse kommen Sie eigentlich? 6. oder 7.?", fragte der Professor.

„Wir müssten in die 7. Klasse", antwortete Allen.

„Gut. Dann werde ich einen Schüler der 7. Klasse damit beauftragen euch das Schloss zu zeigen. Beim Mittagessen werde ich euch den anderen Schülern vorstellen und am Nachmittag werdet ihr mit den anderen Schüler den Unterricht besuchen."

„Ja das hört sich doch klasse an.", rief Alec. „Aber welchen Unterricht sollen wir denn Besuchen? Können wir da irgendwie die Fächer wählen oder so?"

„Ja aber selbstverständlich. Hier haben Sie die Fächerliste. Kreuzen sie einfach die Fächer an, die sie entweder schon kennen, oder welche sie sehr interessieren. Gut. Dann gehen sie bitte wieder die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Dort wird dann gleich ein Schüler hinkommen und ihnen das Schloss zeigen.", erklärte der Direktor.

Die fünf bedankten sich und gingen die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

„Hey das lief doch super oder?", fragte Allen seine Freunde.

„Jap. Nur schade, dass ich als einzige in Slytherin bin.", sagte Adriana.

„Ja das ist schade. Ich hoffe nur du kommst da zurecht. Ich würde nicht freiwillig nach Slytherin gehen.", erklärte Allen.

„Ach komm. Du weißt doch gar nicht wie es da ist? Du hast viel zu viele Vorurteile.", sagte Ashley.

„Ach quatsch. Ich hab nur keine guten Erfahrungen mit den Slytherins okay?"

„Hey seit ruhig. Da kommt jemand.", sagte Adam.

„Hallo. Ihr müsst die Austauschschüler sein. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger.", stellte sich das Mädchen vor.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Ashley Troy. Das sind meine Freunde Adriana Rakoci, Alec Deamon, Adam Dragoon und Allen Crown.", stelle Ashley die fünf nach einander vor.

Allen konnte es nicht fassen. Dieses Mädchen da war Hermine? Man hatte sie sich verändert. Die strubbeligen Haare sind glatten Haaren gewichen und sie hatte angefangen sich zu Schminken. Sie war ganz und gar nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, dass er in Erinnerung hatte. Hermine war drauf und dran eine Frau zu werden.

Ob Ron sich genauso verändert hatte? Wir werden ja sehen.

Hermine führte sie durch die Schule und zeigte ihnen die verschiedenen Klassenräume. In einige gingen sie kurz hinein und Hermine stellte den Lehrern die neuen Austauschschüler vor.

Zum Mittag waren sie rechtzeitig wieder in der Großen Halle und Professor Dumbledore erklärte den Hogwartsschülern von dem Austausch und anschließend stellte er ihnen die neuen Schüler vor.

Adriana setzte sich danach zum Slytherintisch und Ashley an den Ravenclawtisch. Adam, Alec und Allen gingen zum Gryffindortisch.

Ron hatte sich genauso wie Hermine stark verändert. Er sah nun viel männlicher aus. Seine Haare waren auch länger und nicht mehr ganz so feuerrot. Es war jetzt eher eine Mischung aus rot und braun.

Die Gryffindors nahmen die neuen Schüler freundlich auf und nach dem Essen ging es weiter zum Nachmittagsunterricht. Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins.

* * *

So, dass war´s wieder von mir. Im nächsten Chapter erfahrt ihr mehr über die Zaubertrankstunde und vor allem wie sich unsere Helden den Alltag so erleichtern. Es gibt Streiche(Wenn mir welche einfallen) und viele andere lustige Sachen. Es wird auch einen großen Krach geben und der Angriff von Voldemort steht kurz bevor.

Bitte schreibt mir ein oder zwei Reviews. Aber nciht einfach nur schreib schnell weiter. Das weiß ich ja. Ne lieber mehr, wo ihr euch über das Kapitel auslasst. Wie hat es euch gefallen. Welche stellen waren besonders gut? Was ist mri nicht so sehr gelungen? WAs hätte besser asugeführt werden müssen? All sowas würde ich gerne in euren Antworten lesen.

Bye Eure Veronika Evans


	16. Spiel,Spaß und Spannung

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alle Rechte sind bei J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: So das Chapi ist mal wida von Timi. (Ja die gibt's auch noch!) Naja eigentlich der Anfang. Der Rest kommt von mir. Ist aber wieder in Zusammenarbeit.

Noch mal zu den irritierenden Namen.

Allen/Harry (20)

Alec/Matt (21)

Adam/Argos (20)

Ashley/Sarah (19)

Adriana/Timea (20)

Noch fragen? Gut. Die / geben die gedanklichen Konversationen der Auserwählten an. Ich weiß es wechselt ständig bei mir, aber diesmal bleibt es bei den /. Außerdem neigt sich die Story eh dem Ende. Ich denke mal nach diesem kommt noch eins Chapter. Vielleicht auch zwei. Mal schauen. Ich hab da noch so eine wage Idee mit einem Erben. Mal schauen ob sich die umsetzten lässt.

**Reviews**

**Laying**: Danke, dass dir meine Story so gefällt und danke für das Lob.

**Athros**: Ich finde es nicht bescheuert. So kann Dumbledore nicht so schnell herausfinden woher unsere fünf Freunde kommen.

**Auxia**: Es wird noch eine bessere Stelle kommen mit Snapes Gesicht. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir.

**Laser-Jet**: Warum sollte sich Harry eine Schlange zu legen?

**Jon The Punk**: Nun Dumbledore wird halt alt. Was verlangst du da? Und übrigens sind die net mehr 17 Schau nach oben Und dein Auftritt findest du hier Tschuldige, dass es nur so ein kleiner ist, aber ich konnte dich sonst nirgends einbauen.

**Rudi**: Naja Voldemort war in dem letzten Jahr eher ruhig, doch er plant einen Angriff. Soviel kann ich ja schon sagen. Und warum Dumbledore die einfach akzeptiert? Siehe Jon the Punk

**Schnuffel**: Danke für ein Review und danke, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt. Ich glaube deine Antwort findest du in diesem Chapter.

* * *

**Spiel,Spaß und Spannung**

Die vier Auserwählten und ihr Freund waren bei ihren Tischen und sprachen mit allen. Es war schon komisch...Sie waren ganze vier Jahre in einer anderen Dimension und dabei hatte sich auf der Erde erst knapp ein Jahr abgespielt.

Adriana wurde in Slytherin erst nicht sehr freundlich aufgenommen. Die Slytherins waren misstrauisch aber nach kurzer Zeit war sie festes Mitglied der Bande von Draco Malfoy -einer der übelsten aber gutaussehensten Schüler des Schlosses.

Schon komisch wie schnell man mit einem gut gebauten Körper Mitglied werden kann. Die Männer reagieren doch alle gleich.

Beim Ravenclawtisch war alles ein wenig anders. Die Schüler belagerten Ashley förmlich und fragten sie Sachen wie: „Welches Fach wirst du nehmen?" oder „Lernt ihr in Boston auch so was?". Im Großen und Ganzen LIEBTE Ashley ihre kultivierte Gesellschaft. Sie war richtig glücklich mit ihren neuen Kameraden.

Alec und Adam unterhielten sich mit Ron und Hermine, wobei Adam sich sofort mit Ron verstand und Alec einfach ein Thema suchte worüber er mit Hermine reden konnte.

Allen schaute sich einfach nur um. Er betrachtete die Schüler und seine alten Freunde. Sie hatten sich schon sehr verändert. Alles war so anders. Die vier Jahre, die er mit hartem Training verbracht hatte, hatte ihn fast vergessen lassen, wie sehr er Hogwarts vermisst hatte.

Ron hatte längere Haare und endlich den Stimmenbruch hinter sich. Er sah frisch und gesund aus. Hermine sah ebenfalls gesund und munter aus. Sie war wunderschön. Ihre langen braunen Harre hatte sie zu einem eleganten Zopf gebunden und sie trug seit neustem Ohrringe und hatte angefangen sich zu schminken. Schon komisch. Eine Hermine mit vielen Büchern unter dem Arm und schminke im Gesicht. Früher hätte das ganz und gar nicht zu ihr gepasst.

"Oh Ron, willst du mich denn nicht vorstellen?" fragte eine liebevolle weibliche Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm und Allen ahnte wem sie gehörte.

Es war Ginny. Das einst kleine rothaarige Mädchen mit den niedlichen Sommersprossen war jetzt eine reife gut gebaute braunhaarige junge Dame geworden. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Haare gefärbt, so wie es die Muggel auch taten. Allen´s Atem stockte. War das seine Jugendliebe? Sie hatte sich sehr verändert.

/"Ist das die Kleine?"/ fragte Adam in Gedanken worauf Allen rot wurde. /"Ja das ist sie. Und sie ist nicht klein. Sie ist bildhübsch geworden. Sie scheint richtig aufgeblüht zu sein. Ich glaube es hat ihr geholfen, dass ich mit ihr im Traum gesprochen habe. Sie liebt Dean und sie ist anscheinend glücklich mit ihm."/ antwortete Allen.

Ron stellte die Neuen vor doch blieb leider keine Zeit mehr zum Plaudern, denn die Zaubertrankstunde fing gleich an.

Ron, Hermine, Alec, Adam und Allen machten sich auf den Weg.

"Mann schon wieder ne Stunde mit den Slytherins. Hütet euch vor denen! Die machen uns nur Ärger, diese Slytherins." zischte Ron als er Malfoy und seine Bande sah.

"Wie ich sehe hat er ne Neue" bemerkte Hermine wobei die anderen das neue Paar suchten. Alec musste kurz warten, weil er seinen Schuh binden musste.

"Wer ist es denn?" fragte Ron seine Freundin. „Diese Neue, sie hieß Adriana Rakozi oder so."

"WAS?" stockte Alec sofort. Er drehte sich um und tatsächlich Malfoy hatte seinen Arm um Adriana.

/"Was soll das?"/fuhr Alec seine Freundin an. /"Was soll was?"/fragte Adriana und zeigte ihre Zunge als sie und die Slytherins um die Ecke zum Zaubertranklabor abbogen.

Alec zog ein Gesicht und ging mit den anderen grübelnd weiter. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? War sie sauer auf ihn, dass sie jetzt mit diesem Malfoy flirtete?

/"Du Allen. Weißt du ob Adriana sauer auf mich ist "/ fragte er ihn. /"Nein keine Ahnung, aber bei Slytherins steige ich eh nie durch. Frag sie am besten selber."/ war seine Antwort und wandte sich wieder Adam zu, der gerade Filch´s Katze entdeckt hatte.

/"Adam ich warne dich. Lass die Katze in Ruhe. Wir müssen jetzt zum Unterricht, oder willst du uns gleich am ersten Tag Schwierigkeiten machen?"/ fragte Allen seinen Freund.

/"Nein nein. Es ist nur. Schau doch. Sie sieht so lecker aus."/ kommentierte Adam, doch Allen packte ihn einfach am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her zum Zaubertranklabor, wobei Adam der Katze einen schmachtenden Blick zu warf.

Dort angekommen wurden sie auch schon von Snape in das Labor geführt. /"Hey Allen. Setzen wir uns ganz nach vorne?"/ fragte Alec mit einem Grinsen. Allen grinste zurück und beide setzten sich in die vorderste Reihe. Hermine und Ron sahen die beiden total perplex an, doch sie konnten nichts mehr sagen, da Snape schon die Tür geschlossen hatte und sich auch alle anderen Schüler gesetzt hatten.

„Wir werden heute das Wahrheitselixier brauen. Ich hoffe doch stark, dass sie mittlerweile alle Zutaten gesammelt haben, wie ich es ihnen letzte Stunde ausdrücklich gesagt hatte. Für unsere Austauschschüler habe ich einen Extratrank, damit ich sehen kann, wie weit sie mit ihrem Stoff sind.", sagte Snape und setzte sich. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes stand die Zubereitung des Veritaserums und eines sehr komplexen Heiltrankes an der Tafel.

/"Na das wird doch ein Klacks Allen. Den Trank hat uns Gavin gleich am Anfang beigebracht."/ grinste Alec und besorgte die Zutaten. /"Stimmt. Aber trotzdem sollten wir aufpassen. Ich kenne Snape. Irgendwas plant der wieder."/ erwiderte Allen.

Während Allen und Alec sich an die Zubereitung machten waren Adam und Adriana in einer heiklen Diskussion warum die Walaugen nach den Schmorfliegen in den Kessel kommen. Snape verfolgte mit einem düsteren Blick die Zubereitung der Vier.

/"Hey Adam Adriana. Wollen wir nicht etwas Spaß haben?"/ fragte Allen in seinen Gedanken. /"Logisch. Was hast du vor?"/ fragte Adriana neugierig. /"Wisst ihr was passiert, wenn wir die Adlerklauen vor den Schmorfliegen in den Kessel geben?"/ fragte er weiter. /"Allen DAS ist genial. Die ganze Klasse wird von oben bis unten mit Pickeln so groß wie Tischtennisbällen sein."/ kicherte Adriana.

„Gibt es ein Problem Ms. Rakozi?", fragte Snape, dem das Kichern nicht entgangen war.

„Nein Professor. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Trank zu.

Alec schaute zu Snape, ob er auch ja abgelenkt war und tat die Adlerklauen vor den Schmorfliegen in den Kessel.

Auch bei Adriana und Adam wurde das Elixier manipuliert.

Allen wusste was passiert, wenn dieser Kessel jetzt zu stark erhitzt wurde, doch Snape wusste es nicht. Gavin hatte ihnen erzählt, dass niemand genau wusste, was bei diesem Elixier alles schief gehen kann. Er wurde sehr selten gebraut, weil er auch sehr komplex war und die Nebenwirkungen doch ziemlich riskant waren.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten geschah das unvermeidliche. Die Kessel der vier begannen zu blubbern und Funken zu sprühen. Statt der üblichen grünen Farbe, war der Trank nun orange. Immer höher sprühten die Funken und mit einem lauten Knall explodierten die beiden Kessel. Die Schüler schrieen, als sie mit der Orangenpasta in Berührung kamen und Sekunden später erschien auf der berührten Haut Tischtennisball große Pickel. Die Mädchen kreischten wie wild und die Jungen versuchten die Pickel mit einem Zauber zu entfernen, doch daraufhin wurden sie nur noch größer.

Snape wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Verzweifelt versuchte er Ruhe in die aufgebrachte Schülerschar zu bringen. Wer für den Tumult verantwortlich war konnte er auch nicht sagen, da jeder Kessel mit dieser Orangenpasta in Berührung gekommen war und daraufhin ebenfalls explodierte. Das ganze Klassenzimmer war in einem knalligen Orange und die Schüler sahen nun eher aus wie Maiskolben.

„Alle sofort raus. RAUS habe ich gesagt", schrie Snape und versuchte Herr der Lage zu werden. Die Schüler stürmten alle nach draußen und liefen sofort in die Krankenstation, wo Madam Pomfrey fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam, als sie die wandelnden Maiskolben-Schüler sah.

/"Das war doch echt klasse."/ sagte Adam. /"Ja das war es. Habt ihr Snapes Gesicht gesehen? Er wusste gar nicht was vor sich ging. So dämlich hab ich sein Gesicht noch nie gesehen."/ kicherte Allen. /"Stimmt. Der hat genauso geschaut, wie meine Tante als sie gerade auf ihre heiß geliebte Katze getrampelt ist und diese sie daraufhin im Gesicht gekratzt hatte. Ich kann euch sagen. Der Gesichtsausdruck war derselbe."/ lachte Adriana.

Madam Pomfrey behandelte alle Schüler. Jedem gab sie eine große Tube mit gelblicher Füllung in die Hand. Die Schüler, die versucht hatten ihre Pickel weg zu zaubern gab sie gleich noch eine Tube für die Blutstoppung. Nachdem alle Schüler soweit versorgt waren konnte sie sie wieder gehen lassen. Der Zaubertrankunterricht würde für Heute ausfallen. Das Labor war ja nicht mehr zu betreten. Überall diese orange Pasta, Brandlöcher und ekliger Schleim von den verpatzten Wahrheitselixieren.

Ron, Hermine, Adam und Allen gingen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Alec wollte noch mit Adriana reden.

/"Adriana? Können wir uns gleich bitte am See treffen?"/ fragte er. Adriana zögerte zwar, doch sie willigte ein. Eine Viertel Stunde später saßen die Beiden auf einem Stein am Seeufer.

„Sag mal was sollte das vorhin mit diesem Slytherin? Habe ich dir irgendwas getan, dass du mir eins auswischen willst?", fragte Alec seine Freundin.

„Du hast mir nichts getan. Malfoy hat einfach nur seinen Arm um mich gelegt mehr nicht. Da ist doch nichts bei.", versicherte sie ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. Alec runzelte zwar die Stirn, weil er ihr nicht ganz glauben konnte, doch ihr Kuss sagte alles. Sie steckte immer so viel Leidenschaft in ihn, da musste er einfach der einzige sein. Danach gingen sie zurück zum Schloss und trennten sich am Kerkereingang.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum diskutierten Hermine und Ron gerade darüber wer wohl für diesen Streich verantwortlich war. Es war ganz sicher einer, denn selbst Neville hatte nie so ein Chaos angerichtet. Doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Adam und Allen unterhielten sich währenddessen über Ric.

„Über wen redet ihr da?", fragte Ron neugierig. „Ach nur über einen gemeinsamen Freund.", sagte Allen mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung.

„Hey Adam. Hast du schon mal eine seiner typischen Macken miterlebt? Ich meine wo er gerade so richtig in seiner Heldenphase aufgeht?", fragte Allen seinen Gefährten. „Ja hab ich. Und das lange genug. Das hat mir schon gereicht. Bin ich froh, dass ich von dem Weg bin.", sagte Adam. „Hey sag das nicht zu laut. Du weißt. Er kann dich immer noch hören. Und wenn wir ihn wieder sehen wird er es dir sicherlich heimzahlen. Dafür hat er sich ja genug von Zar(Salazar Slytherin) abgeschaut. Tricks hat der genug drauf.", erwiderte Allen.

Währenddessen war Alec auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und traf auf eine andere Gryffindor. „Hallo. Du bist doch dieser Austauschschüler, richtig?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ja das bin ich. Ich bin Alec Deamon.", stellte er sich vor und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber genauer. Sie war groß und schlank. Sie hatte lange braunblonde Haare und schien sehr sportlich zu sein. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie leicht zusammen gebunden.

„Mein Name ist Lavender Brown.", stellte sie sich vor und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Deamon ist aber ein komischer Name." „Komisch? Finde ich nicht. Er passt sehr gut zu mir.", grinste Alec. „So? Magst du mir deine dämonische Seite einmal zeigen?", fragte Lavender verführerisch. „Halt, halt. Ich bin schon vergeben." Versuchte Alec Lavender in die Schranken zu weisen. „Schade. Du bist echt süß. Und sportlich schaust du auch aus. Du bist genau mein Typ.", versuchte sie ihn zu verführen.

So ging es bis zum Porträt der Fetten Dame weiter. Lavender fragte Alec über sein Liebesleben aus und Alec ging nach einer gewissen Zeit auf ihre Flirtversuche ein. Er machte ihr Komplimente und kniff ihr verspielt in die Seite. Was schadet es denn schon etwas zu flirten? Adriana sieht darin auch kein Problem, also warum sollte Alec darin ein Problem sehen?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten sich Alec und Lavender in eine Ecke und unterhielten sich weiter. Lavender kicherte immer wieder und Alec schaute sie verträumt an. /„Alec, was läuft denn da ab? Wieso flirtest du mit Lavender?"/ fragte Allen seinen Gefährten. /„Was heißt hier flirten? Wir unterhalten uns doch bloß."/ erwiderte dieser trotzig. /„Was heißt hier unterhalten? Das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass du flirtest. Was ist denn mit Adriana? Habt ihr Streit?"/ hackte Allen nach. /„ Nein. Da ist alles geklärt. Und jetzt spiel hier nicht den Aufpasser."/ meckerte Alec. Allen murmelte nur irgendetwas und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte sich noch mit Ashley treffen.

„Allen, wo warst du vorhin? Ich hab dich gesucht.", fragte Ron ihn beim Abendessen. „Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein? Ich habe mir das Gelände angesehen.", antwortete der Gryffindor. „Achso. Sag mal magst du nachher mit zum Quidditchtraining kommen? Wir haben nächste Woche ein Spiel gegen die Slytherins. Adam hat gesagt, dass du viel Ahnung von Quidditch hast und sogar Anwärter für die Liga bist. Du kannst uns sicherlich ein paar Tipps geben.", strahlte Ron.

/„ So so. Ich bin also ein Quidditch-Experte? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"/ fragte Allen sein Totem. „Ja ich komme gerne zu eurem Training. Wann fangt ihr denn an?" „Eigentlich gleich nach dem Abendessen. Ist das okay?" „Ja kein Problem. Ich hole mir nur noch einen Umhang. Bis gleich. Wo das Feld ist weiß ich schon." Damit verschwand Allen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und dem Gedanken endlich wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Ashley sah gerade zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und sah wie ihr Freund lächelnd seinen Platz verließ. Ihr war es als ob er vorher dieses rothaarige Mädchen angeschaut hatte. Galt ihr das lächeln? Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

/„ Hey. Alle ma her hören. Wir treffen uns in zwei Minuten im Erdgeschoss an der großen Treppe. Ich hab noch einen Plan. Wehe ihr seid nicht pünktlich."/ grinste Allen und rannte hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum um seinen Umhang zu holen. Zwei Minuten später stand er an der großen Treppe wo auch schon seine Freunde warteten.

„Komm schon Allen was hast du vor?", fragte Adriana begeistert. „Ich habe mich gerade etwas umgeschaut und festgestellt, dass die Frisuren der Schüler echt zu wünschen übrig lassen. Ich bin der Meinung da sollte man was ändern. Ich dachte so ein kleiner veränderter Diffindo lässt die Schüler schon viel lebendiger wirken.", grinste Allen.

„Ja aber Snape kann auch nen neuen Haarschnitt vertragen. Wenn, dann auch die Lehrer.", schmunzelte Adriana.

„Super. Wie stellen wir das an?", fragte Alec. „Ganz einfach. Wir verzaubern von hier die Messer und Ashley wird etwas nachhelfen, damit sie die Schüler und Lehrer etwas … bearbeiten.", erklärte Allen seinen Freunden. Gesagt getan. Alle vier verzauberten die Messer unbemerkt von den Schülern und Ashley half ein wenig mit ihrer Elfenmagie nach. Nach fünf Minuten waren die Messer soweit fertig. Mit Hilfe eines kleinen Aktivierunsgzaubers konnten sie nun die Messer auf die Schüler los lassen.

Ohne großartig aufzufallen schlichen sich die fünf in eine Ecke der Großen Halle. Alle waren noch mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt und so merkte keiner wie Allen den Zauber sprach. Mit einem Mal begannen die Messer den Schüler zu entfliehen. Sie schwenkten kurz in Augenhöhe der Schüler hin und her und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, machten sie sich an deren Haare zu schaffen. Viele der Schüler versuchten verzweifelt ihre Messer wieder einzufangen doch diese erwiesen sich als äußerst hartnäckig. Einige der Schüler hatten sehr abstrakte Frisuren bekommen. Und viele Frisuren waren sehr kurz. Einige sehr fleißige Messer waren sogar auf die Idee gekommen noch etwas Aufstrich mit hinein zuarbeiten. Bei den Lehrern war es nicht viel anders. Snapes sonst so lange Haare waren nun einer Glatze gewichen. Dumbledores Bart war ab und seine Haare waren auch kürzer. McGonagalls Zopf wurde aufgetrennt und ihre Haare standen kreuz und quer ab.

Alle Schüler versuchten verzweifelt ihre Frisuren zu retten. Viele Stürmten aus der Halle zum nächsten Klo oder zu Madam Pomfrey. Snape fluchte die ganze Zeit und versuchte den Übeltäter ausfindig zu machen. Doch ohne Erfolg.

„Jap das war ganze Arbeit. Haben wir das gut gemacht, oder gut gemacht?" grinste Alec. „Das war nicht gut, das war einfach nur spitze.", antwortete Adriana. „Schaut euch doch nur mal die Köpfe an. Mann. Das alleine wäre schon ein Oscar wert.", lachte Allen. „Was ist ein Oscar?", wandte sich Adam fragend an Allen. „Ein Oscar ist eine Auszeichnung bei den Muggeln", antwortete Ashley. „Leute ich muss los. Ron will, dass ich beim Quidditchtraining dabei bin. Ich muss mal sehen wie gut Ginny geworden ist. Bye", und somit verschwand Allen.

„Adriana?", flüsterte Ashley. „Hm?", kam die Antwort. „Weißt du was Allen mit dieser Ginny hat? Ich hab da so ein komisches Gefühl. Er hat sie vorhin so komisch angelächelt. Normalerweise lächelt er nur mich so an." „Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte das wäre vorbei mit den Beiden." „Dachte ich auch." „Hey. Kopf hoch Ashley. Wir werden Allen jetzt erst einmal beschatten. Vielleicht machst du dir ja ganz umsonst sorgen.", munterte Adriana ihre Freundin auf.

Auch das Gryffindorteam machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Mit ziemlich ruinierten Haaren aber trotzdem ziemlich heiterer Stimmung. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen das waren Fred und George.", kicherte Ginny. Ihr gefiel ihre neue, punkige Frisur.

Auf der Tribüne wartete Allen schon auf die Mannschaft. Er musste lachen, als er das Team sah. „Wo seid ihr denn ausgebrochen?", lachte er. „Sei froh, dass du nicht da warst. Alle Messer haben verrückt gespielt. Was dabei raus gekommen ist, siehst du ja hier.", beschwerte sich eine Fünftklässlerin und verzog sich in die Kabine. Immer noch lachend verzog sich Allen mit dem geliehenen Besen in die Luft. Dort drehte er erst einmal ein paar Loopings und Saltos.

Immer wieder steuerte er den Erdboden an und versuchte immer weniger Zentimeter zwischen sich und dem Erdboden zu bringen. Der berühmte Wronski-Bluff. Als er gerade mal fünf Zentimeter vor dem Aufprall den Besen hochzog klatschten die Umstehenden laut Beifall.

Überrascht drehte Allen sich um und erkannte dort das Gryffindor-Team. „Mensch Allen, das war ja genial. Wo hast du dass denn gelernt?", fragte Ron begeistert. „Och. Das hat mir ein Freund mal gezeigt.", grinste er und dachte dabei an Argos und seine Stunts.

Mit einem letzten anerkennenden Blick auf Allen, scheuchte Ron seine Mannschaft in die Luft und ließ den Schnatz für Ginny frei. Allen sah ihr eine ganze Weile zu. Gut ist sie, dass musste er zugeben, aber es bedurfte wohl noch ein paar Feinheiten. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Aufprall und bremste immer sehr früh ab. Er würde ihr, ihre Angst nehmen müssen.

„Ginny?", rief er nach oben. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und kam den winken von Allen nach. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie, doch Allen setzte sich einfach vor ihr auf den Besen und stieg mit ihr in die Luft. Ginny fragte ihn, was das sollte, doch Allen reagierte gar nicht. Auf ungefähr fünfzig Metern Höhe neigte er den Besen nach unten und raste auf den Erdboden zu. Er dachte gar nicht daran langsamer zu werden. Ginny wurde immer unruhiger und klammerte sich mit aller Gewalt an ihn. Sie fing an zu kreischen. Die anderen Spieler saßen einfach nur geschockt auf ihren Besen. Allen war nur noch wenige Meter vom Erdboden entfernt Einen halben Meter vor dem Aufprall zog er den Besen endlich in die waagerechte und streifte mit seinen Füßen ganz sachte den Boden. Er stieg ab und half Ginny vom Besen.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Ron total geschockt. „Du hättest sie umbringen können." „Keine Angst Ron. Ich bin im fliegen geübt. Ihr wäre nichts passiert. Darauf hast du mein Wort.", sagte Allen. „Und was sollte das jetzt?", fragte einer der Jäger, den Allen als Jon Hunter ( Jon the Punk da bist du) in Erinnerung hatte. „Was das sollte? Ich habe Ginny geholfen ihre Angst zu überwinden." „Was für eine Angst?", fragte Ron interessiert. „Die Angst vor dem Aufprall auf den Boden. Ich habe das gemerkt. Sie zog den Besen immer sehr früh in die waagerechte, wenn sie im Sturzflug war. Ginny. Steig auf den Besen und versuche es noch einmal.", wandte Allen sich an sie. Ginny, die noch immer ziemlich unter Schock stand, stieg auf ihren Besen und flog nach oben. Bevor sie in den Sinkflug startete, schaute sie noch einmal zu Allen, der nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Mit einem Nicken stürzte sie in die Tiefe. Sie flog und flog, doch sie dachte gar nicht daran zu stoppen. Circa zwei Meter vor dem Erdboden stoppte sie ihren Sturzflug und landete sanft neben ihrem Team.

Allen klatschte und umarmte sie. „Du hast es geschafft.", grinste Allen. Ginny grinste zurück und stürmte dann auf Dean zu, der wohl einer der neuen Treiber sein musste. „Danke Allen. Sie hatte diese Angst schon immer, doch bisher hatten wir immer Glück bei den Spielen.", sagte Dean. „Keine Ursache. Ich wollte schließlich helfen. Dafür bin ich hier." „Zum Helfen? Warum das denn? Ich dachte du bist nur Austauschschüler?", fragte Jon. „Naja. Austauschschüler nicht direkt würde ich sagen. Das ist nur ein Vorwand. Doch bevor ich euch allen die Wahrheit offenbare, muss ich noch mit meinen Kameraden sprechen. Ich denke sowieso, dass Dumbledore bald herausfinden wird, dass wir keine Austauschschüler sind. Wir sind schon lange keine Schüler mehr.", seufzte Allen und ging zum Schloss zurück.

„Hast du DAS gesehen? Das ist doch ein eindeutiger Beweis, dass er sie noch mag." Sagte Ashley aufgebracht. „Die Umarmung hat gar nichts zu sagen. Es kann auch einfach nur Freundschaftlich gemeint sein." Versuchte Adriana Allen zu verteidigen. Sie wusste selbst, dass es ziemlich eindeutig war. Allen umarmt seine alte Liebe und diese Lächelt ihn noch so liebevoll an. Da war es ja klar, dass Ashley so aufgebracht reagiert. Ashley fluchte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Adriana versuchte sie zwar zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie trennten sich in der Einganshalle und Adriana wollte gerade in die Kerker gehen, als sie ein Kichern hörte.

Neugierig ging sie dem Kichern entgegen. Damit sie nicht entdeckt wurde, machte sie sich unsichtbar. Das kichern kam aus einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Langsam ging sie darauf zu und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Dort drinnen saß Alec mit einem Gryffindormädchen. Dieses Mädchen machte IHREN Alec an. Immer wieder kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Und immer wieder lächelte sie ihn an. Adriana kochte vor Wut. „Der wird was erleben.", dachte sie und verschwand wieder. „Den wird ich vor der ganzen Schule runter machen. So ein Arsch. Das wird er mir büßen.", dachte sie und ging hinunter in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Allen sehr früh auf. Irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Eine Vorahnung vielleicht. Langsam kroch er aus seinem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. An der großen Standuhr sah er, dass es erst halb sechs in der Früh war. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis der erste Schüler wach wurde. Er beschloss ein wenig in die Geistige Ebene zu gehen, um dort etwas seine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Er war so sehr in seiner Meditation vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ein paar Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Darunter waren vermutlich ein paar Erstklässler, denn als sie Allen sahen, fingen sie an zu kreischen und die älteren Schüler zu wecken. Ron, Seamus und Neville kamen die Treppe herunter gestürzt um zu sehen, was los war. Doch mit dem, was sie dort sahen, hätten sie nie gerechnet. Allen schwebte mitten im Raum und schien nichts von dem Aufruhr mitzubekommen. Erst als ein weiterer Erstklässler herunter kam und anfing zu kreischen, öffnet Allen seine Augen und sah die aufgebrachte Schar vor sich. Langsam glitt er nach unten, zurück auf seinen Sessel.

„Was…?", versuchte Ron zu fragen, doch Allen winkte nur ab und meinte: „Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif Ron. Du wirst es bald erfahren. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Dieser Tag wird sehr anstrengend werden. Ich bitte euch nur Professor McGonagall nichts zu sagen. Ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet bald eine Antwort auf ALL eure Fragen bekommen." Damit ging er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in die Große Halle. Seine vier Freunde waren auch schon am Frühstücken. Alle sahen sehr müde und irgendwie aufgeregt aus. Allen setzte sich stumm an seinen Tisch und begann zu essen. Die Blicke seiner Hauskameraden, die ihm gefolgt waren ignorierte er einfach.

Die ganze Schule war gerade mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt, als ein Mädchen vom Slytherintisch aufstand und mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf den Gryffindortisch zu steuerte. Alle Schüler wandten sich Adriana zu, die gezielt auf Alec zusteuerte. Alec bemerkte von all dem nichts, da er wieder einmal mit Lavender plauderte. Wütend kam Adriana zum stehen, bedeutete Allen mit einem Blick sich raus zuhalten, drehte Alec auf seinem Stuhl um und knallte ihm eine. „ WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN? WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH DERMAßEN ZU BETRÜGEN UND ZU BELÜGEN? DU FLIRTEST MIT DIESEM FLITTCHEN, ABER REGST DICH AUF, WENN ICH MIT MALFOY FLIRTE. WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? GLAUBST DU ERNSTHAFT, ICH WÜRDE DAS ERNST MEINEN? ICH HABE GESAGT, DASS ER MICH NICHT INTERESSIERT. ABER DU, DU FLIRTEST MIT IHR UND BEMERKST GAR NICHT WIE SEHR DU MICH VERLETZT. ICH DACHTE DU LIEBST MICH!", wütend bekam Alec noch eine Ohrfeige. Mittlerweile war es in der ganzen Halle Mucksmäuschenstill.

„Und wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind.", fing Ashley in einer verzweifelten Stimme an, die sich neben Adriana und vor Allen aufgebaut hat. „Hast du nicht gesagt es wäre aus zwischen euch? Warum flirtest du dann mit ihr? Ich dachte du liebst mich?" schluchzte sie und einige Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange. „Natürlich liebe ich dich Ashley. Es gibt keine andere für mich. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es aus ist und das ist es auch. Ja ich habe sie auch geliebt, aber es war eine andere Art von liebe. Mit dir ist es etwas ganz anderes. Bitte glaub mir.", sagte Allen, küsste seine Ashley, wischte ihre Tränen fort und umarmte sie.

„UND WAS IST MIT DIR?", fragte Adriana immer noch wütend. Alec wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte und stotterte nur etwas von …lieb dich...nicht ernst… und falsch verstanden. Wütend schnaubte Adriana und stürmte aus der Großen Halle. Alle starten auf Alec, der ganz verdattert zur Tür blickte. In der Halle hörte man Adriana immer noch wie wild fluchen. Plötzlich hörte man Scheiben klirren, dann noch mehr Flüche, die allerdings nicht von Adriana waren, kurzes Geschrei und die Tür sprang wieder auf.

Adriana ging mit wehendem Umhang und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre vier Freunde zu, die noch immer an derselben Stelle standen. Adriana blickte zu allen und sagte nur: „Sie sind hier. Es geht los." Allen nickte nur und wandte sich zu seinen Freunden. Diese sahen ihn mit einem ernsten Gesicht an und nickten. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hatten sie ihre Kampfausrüstung an und ihre Waffen wurden sichtbar. Ein aufstöhnen der Schüler war zu hören und geschockte Gesichter von allen. „Argos du bleibst hier! Du wirst hier Wache halten! Ich werde mit Sarah, Matt und Timea nach draußen gehen. Verriegel die Tür zusätzlich!" Der Angesprochene nickte zur Bestätigung und die Vier rannten mit wehenden Umhängen und kalten, sowie ernsten Gesichtszügen aus der Halle. Nachdem die Tür kurz aufglühte ging Argos, oder auch Adam auf die Tür zu und belegte sie mit einem zusätzlichen Schutz.

Sofort kamen die Lehrer zur Tür gestürmt und versuchten hinaus zu kommen, doch die Tür ließ keinen einzigen Zauber durch. „Vergessen Sie es. Sie werden die Tür nicht aufbekommen.", grinste Argos. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte McGonagall verwundert. „Was geht da draußen vor?", fragte der Direktor, der gerade an der Tür gehorcht hatte und wildes Kampfgeschrei vernahm. „Warten Sie am besten bis die Vier wieder kommen. Das dürfte nicht allzu lange dauern. Nachdem, was ich gerade gehört habe, sind es nicht viele Todesser." „TODESSER?", keuchte McGonagall. „Jep. Die sind da draußen und haben versucht Hogwarts zu stürmen. Hey Keine Bange. Die Vier bekommen das hin. Sie haben nicht umsonst hart trainiert.", versicherte Argos den Professoren. Ein lauter Schrei ertönte, so als ob gerade jemandem die Haut abgezogen würde. (Keine Ahnung wie die schreien, aber jedenfalls ist der Schrei ziemlich laut) Dann war es ruhig.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf und die Vier Austauschschüler kamen mit zerfetzten Umhängen, Hosen und Shirts durch die Tür. Blut tropfte noch von ihren Schwertern, die sie Huckepack trugen. „Und?", fragte Argos. „Alles okay. Es waren nicht viele.", sagte Allen. „Ja. Matt hat ein paar mit seinen Feuerbällen gegrillt. Aber die haben es auch nicht anders verdient.", bestätigte Timea. Dann bemerkte Allen, wie die ganze versammelte Schule auf ihn starrte. /„ Warum glotzen die denn so?"/ fragte Allen. Ashley musterte Allen etwas genauer und sah, was alle anderen schockierte. /„ Allen. Deine Narbe. Sie ist deutlich zu erkennen. Ich glaub das ist es, was alle so schockiert."/ erklärte sie.

„Harry?", brach Ginny dann endlich perplex heraus.

* * *

So das war´s wieder von mir. Ich weiß. Ist fies hier aufzuhören, aber geht hoffentlich bald weiter. Schreibt mir wieder ordentlich Reviews.

Eure Veronica Evans


	17. Das Erbe

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alle Rechte sind bei J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: Ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht von euch. Ich habe gerade mal drei vernünftige Reviews bekommen. Hallo? Ist meine Story so scheiße? Muss ich erst mit Abbruch drohen? Ist es zu viel verlangt einfach mal in ein Reviews zu schreiben wie euch das Chapter gefallen hat? Was super gelungen ist und was man hätte besser machen können?

Nehmt euch doch einfach mal fünf Minuten um die Story noch mal review passieren zu lassen und schreibt es dann auf. Je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto schneller wird ein neues Chapter hochgeladen. Versucht es doch einmal.

**Reviews**

**Laser-Jet**: Ne das mit der Schlange lass ich lieber.

**Heiko**: Danke, dass du es endlich geschafft hast ein Review zu hinterlassen DSA NAmenspiel fanden ALLE verwirrend und ich hab mich köstlich darüber amüsiert.

**Katze**: Naja fies bin ich immer. Aber keine Angst ich schreib weiter.

**Vanessa**: Harry war nie wirklich sauer auf Dumbledore. Er war nur in dem Moment sauer auf ihn. Über die Jahre hinweg hat er es akzeptiert. Er weiß, dass Menschen Fehler machen und als er Dumbledore gebeten hat dabei zu sein, war für Harry und für Dumbledore die Sache erledigt.

* * *

**Das Erbe**

„Harry?", brach Ginny dann endlich perplex heraus. „HARRY!", schrie sie und rannte auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. „Alle dachten du wärst tot. Ich hab nie daran geglaubt und jetzt bist du hier. Harry ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst.", schluchzte sie. „Hey Gin ist ja alles gut. Jetzt bin ich ja da.", beruhigte er die jüngste des Weasley Clans.

„Harry?", fragte nun auch Hermine, die mit Ron zu ihnen trat. „Ja ich bin's. Los komm her.", grinste er und breitete seine Arme aus. Hermine warf sich mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihren langjährigen Freund und Kameraden. „Wo warst du so lange? Was ist in der Nacht passiert? Wie bist du entkommen? Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" „Hey Mine. Eins nach dem anderen. Ich glaube das interessiert auch noch andere und ich habe keine Lust alles zweimal zu erzählen."

„Mr. Potter?" „Ja Professor Dumbledore?" „Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn Sie uns erklären, was das hier eben war?", fragte der Direktor noch ziemlich verblüfft. „Zu viel verlangt? Ne glaub nicht, aber darf ich mich erst mal umziehen? Und ich glaube ich hab eine Dusche nötig.", sagte Harry. „Kommt Leute. Wir gehen erstmal duschen. Ich denke wir sind in einer halben Stunde fertig. Danach können wir uns gerne unterhalten, Professor. Ich glaube Hermine, Ron und Ginny sollten auch dabei sein. Ebenso wie Remus und Hagrid. Ich glaube denen interessiert es auch. Wir treffen uns dann in dem Raum der Gründer. Er befindet sich in der Nähe des Direktorzimmers. Argos wird Sie hinführen.", und mit diesen Worten verließ Harry die Große Halle. Ihm folgten seine drei Gefährten und Argos stand immer noch auf seinem Platz.

Die ganze Schule stand bzw. saß geschockt da. Keiner wusste was hier los war. Potter lebt wieder? Das war Potter? Was ist der Raum der Gründer? Wer sind die anderen Vier? Wo war Potter die ganze Zeit? Was hat er gemacht? Was hat ihn so verändert? All diese Fragen gingen den Schülern, aber auch den Lehrern durch den Kopf.

Nach endlosen Minuten hatte sich Dumbledore endlich gefangen und wies die Schüler an in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Dann wandte er sich an McGonagall. Sie sollte Hagrid und Remus bescheid geben. Und zu guter letzt bat er Argos ihm den Raum zu zeigen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es einen Raum der Gründer gibt.", fing Hermine gleich an. „Liegt daran, dass er von den Gründern geheim gehalten wurde.", erklärte Argos beiläufig. „Und woher wissen Sie dann wo der Raum ist?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert. „Ich war dabei, als sie das Schloss erbauten. Ist doch klar, dass ich dann auch weiß, wo sie ihren Raum erbaut haben.", erwiderte Argos, als sei es ganz normal, dass er dabei war. „Aber das geht doch gar nicht. Hogwarts wurde vor über 1000 Jahren erbaut.", sagte Ginny. „Doch es geht, aber das ist ne andere Geschichte und die sollte euch Harry erzählen.", sagte Argos nur und führte sie weiter durch die Gänge.

„So da wären wir. Harry und die anderen müssten gleich da sein. Was ist mit Remus und Hagrid?", wandte sich Argos an Dumbledore. „Sie werden Beide gleich hier sein.", antwortete der Direktor und just in diesem Moment kamen Hagrid und Remus um eine Ecke. „Albus was ist denn? Mcgonagall hat gesagt Harry wäre aufgetaucht und ich sollte so schnell wie möglich her kommen.", fragte Remus verwirrt. „Ja Harry ist wieder aufgetaucht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht, aber er meinte wir sollten ihn hier am Raum der Gründer treffen." „Den Raum der Gründer? Er weiß wo der Raum ist? Wahnsinn. James und ich haben ihn immer gesucht, aber nie gefunden. Wie hat er das heraus bekommen?", fragte Remus anerkennend. „Nur einer der Gründer oder einer der Auserwählten kann den Raum finden. Nur die Gründer können bestimmte Menschen oder Zauberer auswählen und nur sie können das wissen um den Raum weiter geben.", erklärte Argos beiläufig.

„Genau so ist es Argos. Wusste gar nicht, dass Ric dir das so genau erklärt hat.", kicherte Harry, der gerade mit seinen Freunden um die Ecke kam. „Harry!", riefen Remus und Hagrid und umarmten ihn. „Du lebst. Gott sei dank. Wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Und woher zum Teufel weißt du wo der Raum ist?", fragte Remus. „Eins nach dem anderen. Lass uns erst einmal hinein gehen.", grinste Harry. Er ging auf eine Wand zu und legte seine Hand auf ein Muster der Vertäfelung. Dann murmelte er etwas und drückte vorsichtig gegen die Mauer. Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Wand und gab den Blick auf ein großes Zimmer mit vielen Sesseln und Büchern frei.

„Darf ich bitten?", sagte Harry und machte eine einladende Geste. „Ach und Mine. Finger weg von den Büchern.", fügte er grinsend hinzu. Nachdem sich die Elf alle gesetzt hatten starrten alle auf Harry, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran irgendetwas zu sagen. „Harry jetzt erzähl schon. Was ist passiert? Und was ist da draußen eben passiert?", stieß Ron endlich hervor.

„Fangen wir erst einmal damit an, was draußen geschehen ist. Als Timea aus der Halle gestürmt ist, wollte sie nach draußen und hat gesehen wie sich zahllose Todesser, Vampire und Dementore näherten. Um die Schüler zu schützen, haben wir die Tür mit Hilfe von Elfemagie versiegelt. Danach sind wir sofort nach draußen, wo die Todesser schon ihre Stellung einnahmen. Wir fingen sofort an, alle Vampire mit Hilfe von mächtigen Sonnenstrahlen auszulöschen. Die Werwölfe waren ebenfalls schnell besiegt. Sie mögen zwar stärker als ein normaler Mensch sein, aber gegen geballte, höhere Magie kommen sie nicht an.

Die Dementore waren da schon etwas kniffeliger. Klar der Patronuszauber ist effektiv, aber vernichtet sie nicht. Achilles half uns mit einem Zauber und schließlich waren auch sie Geschichte. Die Todesser waren da doch etwas schwieriger. Wir waren schon ziemlich erschöpft, da die Sonnenstrahlen und der Zauber gegen die Dementore eine menge Energie kostete, deswegen gelang es uns erst nur die Hälfte der Todesser unschädlich zu machen. Schließlich blieb uns nichts anderes mehr übrig, als der Nahkampf. Wir zogen unsere Schwerter und Dolche und stürmten auf sie zu. Sie waren viel zu überrascht um sofort zu reagieren. Bis die ersten angefangen haben sich effektiv zu schützen, hatten wir schon die Hälfte ausgelöscht. Die anderen flohen, da sie keine Chance mehr hatten. Elende Feiglinge.", erklärte Harry.

„Ihr habt alleine gegen die Todesser, Werwölfe, Dementore und Vampire gekämpft?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Hab ich doch gerade erklärt." „Und was ist jetzt damals passiert, als Du-weißt-schon-wer dich angegriffen hatte?"

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.", begann Harry und ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel gleiten. „Damals, als Voldemort mich angegriffen hatte, ahnte ich es bereits. Ich wollte mich ihm stellen. Ich wollte endlich diesen Bastart besiegen. Als er den Todesfluch sprach versuchte ich ihn zu blocken. Klar war das nicht möglich und kurz darauf wurde um mich herum alles schwarz.

Ich wachte irgendwo auf einer Wiese auf und neben mir waren noch Matt, Sarah und Timea. Auch sie wurden von einem Licht umhüllt, welches sie nach St.Elise führte, dass der Ort St.Elise hieß hab ich erst vor kurzem herausgefunden.", erklärte Harry.

„Hat dir das Gavin gesagt oder wie?", fragte Matt interessiert. „Ja. Er meinte es wäre nützlich zu wissen wo man zu Hause wäre. Ich frag mich nur, was er damit meinte.", grübelte Harry. „St.Elise hieß der Ort, wo Hogwarts erbaut wurde. Vor über 1500 Jahren gab es hier ein kleines Dorf, was so hieß, doch Näheres ist darüber nicht bekannt.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ah gut zu wissen. Naja auf jedenfall gab es am Waldrand eine kleine Hütte. In der Hütte lebte Gavin. Ein sehr mächtiger und begabter Zaube…", plötzlich verstummte Harry. /"Harry. Bitte komm sofort in die Seelenebene. Es ist wichtig und es lässt sich nicht aufschieben. Bitte komm sofort."/ ertönte Ric´s Stimme. Verwundert sahen Matt, Sarah und Timea Harry an. Wenn er so in sich gekehrt da saß, dann konnte er nur mit Ric reden. „Harry was ist los? Was wollte er?", fragte Matt. „Er will, dass ich unverzüglich zu ihm komme. Argos du musst mir helfen."

„Heißt das, du sollst in die Seelenebene? Aber Harry wir haben es bisher doch noch gar nicht geschafft und es verlangt eine Unmenge an Energie.", versuchte Sarah ihren Freund davon abzuhalten. „Sarah es ist sehr wichtig und Ric schien ziemlich aufgeregt. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schaff das schon.", lächelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Danach stand er auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Ihm gegenüber nahm Argos platz.

„Klärt ihr das hier weiter auf?", fragte er seine Gefährten. „Logisch, aber pass auf dich auf.", sagte Matt. „Harry was hast du vor? Was soll das? Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme. „Lass dir das von Sarah erklären. Sie hat da mehr Ahnung von.", sagte er und schloss dann seine Augen. Seine Hände lagen in der seines Totems. Die Magie um sie bündelte sich und ließ sie in einem leicht goldenem Licht erscheinen. Man konnte regelrecht die Magie spüren, die sie umgab. Es war ihre Magie. Die Magie, die sie für diese schwere und anstrengende Reise benötigten. Mit einem lautem Knall verschwand die Magie und die leblosen Körper von Harry und Argos fielen schlaff zu Boden.

„Oh mein Gott. Harry!", schrie Hermine aufgebracht und stürmte auf ihn zu, doch sie wurde von einem ernstem Matt aufgehalten. „Lass mich zu Harry. Du siehst doch, dass er bewusstlos ist. Er braucht Hilfe.", schrie sie ihn an. „Keine Angst. Harry geht es gut, auch wenn es momentan nicht den Anschein macht.", erklärte Timea und legte Harry und Argos ein Kissen unter den Kopf. „Aber was ist mit ihnen?", fragte nun auch Remus besorgt. „Er hat seine Seele gerade auf eine Reise geschickt.", erklärte Sarah. „Er hat WAS?", fragte Hermine geschockt?

Während Sarah versuchte den anderen klar zu machen, dass es Harry gut ging, waren Harry und Argos schon in der Seelenebene. Sie unterschied sich nicht wirklich von der Geistesebene, doch sie wirkte viel mächtiger. Vor ihnen stand Godric zusammen mit…. Salazar. „Ric was ist los und was will der hier?", fragte Harry und deutete auf Salazar. „Er ist hier, weil er dir etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hat. Hör ihm einfach zu." „Danke Ric. Okay Harry. Um es kurz zu machen. Du bist mein und Ric´s Nachfahre. Nein lass mich ausreden. Wie du weißt, stammen die Potters direkt von den Gryffindors ab. Hinzukommt, dass du die Reinkarnation von Ric bist. Harry DU bist der Erbe. Du bist der Erbe von Slytherin."

„Wie meinst du das? Wie soll ich der Erbe sein, wenn ich Ric´s Wiedergeburt bin?" „Lass mich weiter erklären.

Vor etwa 100 Jahren bemächtigte ich mich dem Körper eines Mannes. Ich war es Leid hier in der Seelenebene zu hocken und keinen Spaß zu haben. Aus diesem Spaß wurde aber ein Kind gezeugt. Das Kind war dein Großvater Harry. Er hatte Kräfte die kein anderer vor ihm hatte. Ich band seine Zauberkraft, damit er eines Tages nicht die gesamte Welt zerstören würde. Gott sei dank, hat er deinem Vater diese Kräfte nicht übertragen, doch in dir sind sie wieder erwacht. Du hast diese Kräfte und mit diesen Kräften könntest du Voldemort besiegen. Doch Voldemort hat den Trank des Lebens gebraut. Bevor du ihn tötest musst du die Wirkung des Trankes aufheben, sonst geschieht das gleiche wie vor 17 Jahren. Du musst den Trank des Todes brauen. Das genaue Rezept findest du in meinen Gemächern auf Hogwarts. Du musst in die Kammer des Schreckens, bevor du in die Gemächer gelangst und nimm dir die Zähne und das Blut des Basilisken. Du wirst sie gebrauchen. Und jetzt geh. Du hast nicht viel Zeit. Der Trank braucht eine halbe Ewigkeit.", sagte Salazar.

„Oh man. Irgendwann halt ich das nicht mehr aus.", sagte Harry und setzte sich ins Gras. „Harry. Nur du kannst diesen Trank brauen. Er benötigt mein Blut und mein Blut fließt in deinen Adern." „Ja ist ja gut. Ich hab's verstanden. Oh man. Wie erklär ich das bloß den anderen? Mein Urgroßvater ist Salazar Slytherin. Und ich bin die Reinkarnation von Godric Gryffindor. Wenn die mich nicht für bekloppt halten, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr." „Harry du musst gehen. Dein Körper hält die Belastungen nicht mehr lange aus.", erklärte Ric. „Ich bin schon weg. Und danke noch mal. Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.", sagte Harry und verschwand langsam. „Viel Glück mein Junge.", flüsterte Zar noch einmal.

Mit einem ersticktem Aufschrei und einem röchelndem Atemzug kam Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein. Auch Argos begann wieder zu Atmen und kehrte in das Reich der Lebenden zurück. „Verdammte scheiße. Nie wieder. Ich sag euch. Nie wieder bekommt der Kerl mich freiwillig in die Seelenebene. Mein Gott. Die Kopfschmerzen sind ja nicht auszuhalten.", stöhnte Harry. „Harry geht es dir gut?", fragte Sarah und half ihm aufzustehen. „Ja mir geht es gut. Keine Angst.", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Was wollte Ric von dir?", fragte nun auch Timea. „Wer ist Ric?", fragte Ron irritiert. „Ric? Na Godric. Godric Gryffindor.", erklärte Argos als wäre das selbst verständlich. „Du warst in der Seelenebene bei Godric Gryffindor?", fragte Ginny. „Öhm ja und Salazar war auch da.", sagte Harry. „Leute ich muss dringend etwas nachschauen. Es ist sehr wichtig und für den Kampf entscheidend. Salazar hat mir etwas erzählt und das gilt es jetzt zu überprüfen."

„Wir kommen mit.", sagte Matt. „Nein Matt. Es ist zwar wichtig für unseren Kampf, aber mit dieser Sache habt ihr nichts zu tun. Das geht nur mich etwas an. Wenn es stimmt, was Salazar erzählt hat, dann erkläre ich es euch, aber nicht vorher. Versprochen.", sagte Harry. „Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte?", fragte er die versammelte Mannschaft, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab und verließ den Raum. Er schien doch länger in der Seelenebene gewesen zu sein. Die Gänge waren dunkel und verlassen. Schnell schritt Harry durch die Gänge in den zweiten Stock auf das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe zu.

Gerade als er die Toilette betreten wollte, hielt ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme auf. „Mr. Potter sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft in ein Mädchenklo gehen?", fragte Professor Snape sarkastisch. „Ich kann es mir leider nicht aussuchen Professor.", erwiderte Harry nur und ging hinein. Vor dem Waschbecken blieb er stehen und zischte auf Parsel: „Öffne dich." Der Eingang zur Kammer öffnete sich und noch bevor Snape ihn daran hindern konnte sprang er in das Loch. Unten angekommen musste er sich erst einmal die Nase zu halten. Der Gestank von Vermodertem und Tot stieg ihm in die Nase. Angewiderte hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der den Gestank beseitigte.

Er schritt durch den Gang auf die Kammer des Schreckens zu. Die Kammer kam Stück für Stück näher und die Mauern breiteten sich nach oben hin aus. Mitten in der Kammer lag der Basilisk. Er schien zwar in den letzten fünf Jahren ziemlich verwest zu sein, aber er konnte sicherlich noch ein paar Tropfen Blut entnehmen und wenn er dafür die Zellen wieder herstellen musste. Er ging auf den Basilisken zu und entnahm ihm die Zähne und suchte nach einer Ader. Blut war zwar nicht mehr vorhanden, aber er schaffte es mit einem Zauber die Blutzellen wieder herzustellen und konnte so ein paar Tropfen des Blutes auffangen.

„Potter sagen sie bloß, Sie haben dazu gelernt?", fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Ohne sich um zu drehen, fragte Harry nur: „Was wollen sie hier unten Professor?" „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen?" „Könnten Sie. Aber dafür hab ich beim besten Willen keine Zeit. Sie entschuldigen mich. Ich habe zu tun." Damit drehte er sich um und wandte sich der großen und monströsen Statur von Salazar Slytherin zu. Grübelnd schritt er vor der Statur auf und ab, zischte ihr zwischen durch etwas zu doch nichts geschah.

„Suchen Sie was bestimmtes Potter?", fragte Snape. „Ich suche den Eingang zu Salazars Gemächern, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen." „Das ich nicht lache. Wie wollen sie die denn finden? Sie sind ein Schüler. Außerdem woher wollen sie wissen, dass die Gemächer von Salazar Slytherin hier sind?" „Ganz einfach. Er hat es mir gesagt. Und jetzt halten sie ihre Klappe ich muss nachdenken.", zischte Harry zurück und begutachtete sich die Statur noch einmal.

„Warte mal. Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte sich Harry. „Salazar Slytherin. Öffne deine Gemächer für Godric Gryffindor.", rief Harry der Statur entgegen. „Wieso sollten sich die Gemächer für Gryffindor öffnen?", fragte Snape verwirrt. Doch Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, da sich in diesem Moment aus dem Mund die Zunge von Salazar gen Boden schwebte und den Eingang zu Slytherins Gemächern offenbarte. „Bei Merlin..", keuchte Severus verblüfft und sah zu wie sich auf der Zunge langsam Treppen bildeten und Harry hinauf steig.

„Wollen Sie da stehen bleiben, oder kommen Sie mit?", fragte Harry seinen Professor, der noch immer mit offenem Mund da stand. Nachdem sich der Professor wieder gefasst hatte, folgte er Harry in die Gemächer des sagenhaften Salazar Slytherin. Sie kamen in ein großes Zimmer. An der einen Wand war ein Regal voller Bücher der dunklen Magie und Zauberrituale. Gegenüber des Bücherregals war ein Regal voller Zaubertrankzutaten und davor stand ein großer Tisch zum zubereiten der Tränke. In der Mitte war eine große Sofagarnitur in einem Schwarz-Rotem Stil. Die Wände waren zum Teil schwarz, aber an einigen Stellen waren roten Streifen zu sehen. Gegenüber des Einganges war noch eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich ins Schlafzimmer führt.

„Und ich dachte immer Ric würde Zar nicht ausstehen können.", lachte Harry, als er sich so in dem Raum umsah. „Ric das wirst du mir erklären müssen.", rief Harry in den Raum. „Ich erklär dir gar nichts.", lachte eine Stimme, die Harry sehr vertraut vorkam. „Komm schon raus. Ich weiß, dass du hier bist und Zar wahrscheinlich auch." „Mit wem reden Sie da Potter?", schnarrte Snape. „Er redet mit mir.", lachte Ric und kam aus der Wand geschwebt. Ihm folgte ein ziemlich mürrischer Zar. „Beim Barte des Merlins. Gryffindor und Slytherin.", keuchte Snape. „Ach mach den Mund zu Snape.", zischte Zar und flog hinüber zu einem der Sessel. „Harry hast du die Zutaten?", wandte er sich an seinen Urenkel. „Was denkst du denn, Opi.", grinste Harry frech und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch legte die Sachen ab. „Nenn mich nicht Opi.", zischte er wütend. „Da hinten im Regal muss ein dickes schwarzes Buch sein. Ich glaub auf der linken Seite. Da steht das Rezept drinne. Ich weiß aber nicht ob noch alle Zutaten hier sind und ob du die noch gebrauchen kannst." „Danke Zar.", sagte Harry nur und ging hinüber zu dem Bücherregal und suchte das Buch.

„Hm mir fehlen Drachenleber, Moorfliegen, Werwolfhaar, Krötengebeine und ein Tropfen des Lebenselixiers.", sagte Harry und ging die Liste der Zutaten durch. „Na toll. Zar wer hat sich denn den Trank ausgedacht? Muss ich jetzt extra noch den Trank des Lebens brauen?", fragte Harry bitter. „Hey ohne den Trank des Lebens ist das Elixier wirkungslos. Was kann ich denn dafür. Ich hab den Trank zwar entwickelt aber für die Zutaten kann ich nichts. Das hat sich so ergeben.", maulte Salazar. „Na toll. Und was brauche ich für den Trank des Lebens?", stöhnte Harry und ging die Liste durch. „Hm. Da fehlen mir nur Haare einer Sphinx und Einhornhaare. Das wird zu schaffen sein. Och nö. Für den Trank brauch ich ja mindestens vier Monate. Na toll und bis ich dann den Trank des Todes fertig hab vergeht auch noch ein halbes Jahr. Oh man. Da hab ich mir ja was Schönes eingebrockt. Hey Professor. Haben sie zufällig eine dieser Zutaten in ihrem Labor?" „Ja ich müsste noch Einhornhaar haben und Drachenleber. Aber wo sie die Sphinxhaare herbekommen ist mir ein Rätsel.", überlegte der Slytherin.

„Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Die Sphinx-, Werwolf-, und Einhornhaare kann ich mir selbst beschaffen. Ich glaub Remus hat nichts dagegen wenn ich ihm ein paar Harry klaue. Matt ist eh kooperativ und Sarah kann mir die Einhornhaare besorgen. Moorfliegen und Krötengebeine dürften noch im Schülerschrank sein. Na dann kann ich ja anfangen.", sagte Harry und klatschte in die Hände. Er ging hinüber zu dem Tisch und bereitete alles soweit vor und fing an zu brauen. „Potter Sie glauben doch nicht im ernst, dass Sie diesen Trank brauen können. Sie schaffen es doch nicht einmal einen einfachen Stärkungstrank zu brauen.", lachte Snape. „Hey Giftmischer. Pass auf was du sagst und überlege in wessen Gesellschaft du dich befindest.", zischte Zar und Snape zuckte zusammen. „Keine Angst Professor. Der Trank wird nicht schief gehen. Erstens hab ich den Erfinder hier, der mir sicherlich unter die Arme greift und zweitens bin ich mit solch schwierigen Tränken vertraut. Ich hab schon weit aus schwierigere gebraut.", erklärte Harry. „Potter. Es gibt keine schwierigeren Tränke wie den des Lebens und des Todes." „Doch gibt es, aber nicht auf der Erde und nicht in dieser Dimension, aber genug davon. Ich glaube ich bin für heute fertig.", sagte Harry und überprüfte noch einmal seinen Trank.

„Hey Harry. Schau mal da drüben in den Schrank. Ich glaub das kannst du gebrauchen.", grinste Zar und deutete auf eine kleine Kommode. Harry ging auf die Kommode zu und öffnete sie. In ihr lagen ein paar ziemlich veraltete Pergamente und ein paar seltsame Kugeln. „Was sind das für Kugeln?", fragte er seinen Urgroßvater. „Die Roten sind Wahrheitserkenner. Sehr effektiv und besser als jedes Veritaserum. Und mit den gelben Kugeln kannst du jeden Vampir ins Jenseits verbannen. Sie strahlen mit dem richtigen Spruch eine enorme Hitze und Helligkeit aus. Und die Blauen sind Verstärker. Mit ihnen kannst du jeden Spruch um das vierfache verstärken. Auf den Pergamenten findest du Skizzen von Hogwarts. Sie zeigen die Schutzzauber und die vielen Gänge in Hogwarts. Auf einer Karte findest du das ganze Gelände verzeichnet. Mit allen Geheimgängen und Passwörtern. Und auf einer anderen sind die Katakomben von Hogwarts zu sehen.", erklärte Godric.

„Wow. Das nenn ich ma nützlich. Ich wusste gar nicht das Hogwarts Katakomben hat. Aber wie ich euch kenne sollte es eines der Geheimnisse von Hogwarts bleiben. Aber diese Karte interessiert mich. Mit allen Geheimgängen und Passwörtern. Nicht schlecht. Aber die Passwörter werden doch immer geändert." „Schon, aber wir haben uns Passwörter ausgedacht die IMMER gültig sind. Sie müssen nur von dem Richtigen ausgesprochen werden. Bisher waren es nur die Gründer, doch ich glaube, du wirst das auch können. Mit unseren Genen in dir.", grinste Zar. „Ist ja cool. Danke Zar. Da wird Moony aber Augen machen. Sie haben selber eine Karte von Hogwarts angefertigt mit zahllosen Geheimgängen, aber die ist ein Witz gegen die hier. Danke. Aber jetzt müssen wir wieder los. Ich glaub die anderen warten schon auf mich und wenn ich nicht bald auftauche reißt mir Sarah den Kopf ab.", grinste Harry.

„Tu das und grüß alle von mir.", sagte Ric. „Mach ich." „Und Harry. Du musst nicht den ganzen Weg zurückgehen. Es gibt einen Spruch mit dem du von einem Ort zu jedem X-beliebigem in Hogwarts kommst. Er steht auf einen der Pergamente. Viel Glück mit deinem Trank und wenn du fragen hast, wende dich an Ric.", sagte Zar. „Mach ich und jetzt haut endlich ab.", grinste Harry.

Harry winkte noch einmal den Gründern von Hogwarts zum Abschied und suchte dann nach dem Spruch, von dem Zar gesprochen hatte. „Ah da ist er ja. Hm. Scheint nicht schwer zu sein. Mal schauen.", murmelte Harry und führte einige Bewegungen mit seiner Hand aus. „Potter sie brauchen einen …", doch weiter kam Snape nicht, da Harry das Portal schon geöffnet hatte. „Ich gebe es auf mich über Sie zu wundern Potter.", sagte Snape fassungslos und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. „Professor, das habe ich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben.", grinste Harry.

„Wollen Sie mit kommen, oder die Rutsche hinauf klettern?" „Nein danke. Ich komm lieber mit." „Ach ja Professor.", fing Harry an und streckte seinem Professor seine Hand entgegen. Dieser sah nur verblüfft von der Hand zu seinem Gegenüber. „Wir kämpfen auf derselben Seite. Ich persönlich habe nicht gegen Sie. Sie sind ein fähiger Lehrer, wenn auch ziemlich streng und furcht einflößend. Ich respektiere ihre Arbeit und bewundere ihren Mut, den Sie jedes Mal aufbringen, wenn Sie zu Voldemort gehen. Das würde nicht jeder schaffen und viele wären schon längst daran zu Grunde gegangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich hassen. Ich habe Ihnen nie einen Grund gegeben mich zu hassen und ich habe immer versucht Ihren Anforderungen zu entsprechen. Lassen Sie uns die Streitereinen vergessen. Wir sind beide Erwachsene Menschen."

Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in Snape arbeitete. Seinen inneren Konflikt mit sich selbst konnte man schon fast spüren. Seine Schläfe zuckte doch dann ergriff er zögerlich die ihm ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Nur damit wir uns verstehen. Das hat rein gar nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Ich sehe nur ein, dass wir nicht so weiter machen können, da wir, wie Sie schon sagten, auf derselben Seite stehen.", stellte Snape die Sache richtig. „Schon klar Severus.", grinste Harry. „Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape.", knurrte Snape. „Theoretisch bin ich aber nicht mehr Ihr Schüler. Erstens werde ich für tot gehalten und zweitens bin ich über vier Jahre gealtert. Aber keine Angst. Ich werde die Schule beenden. Ich muss doch schließlich meinen Lieblingsprofessor das Leben schwer machen, nicht das er mich einfach vergisst.", grinste Harry frech und Snape verdrehte nur die Augen und murmelte etwas von…Potter…

Sie schritten gemeinsam durch das Portal und standen keine zwei Sekunden später in dem Raum der Gründer. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und Sarah kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn. „Wo warst du so lange? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen." „Das lag wahrscheinlich an den gewaltigen Schutzzaubern da unten.", grinste Harry und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. Auch Hermine und Ginny kamen jetzt zu ihm und umarmten ihn. „Hey möchte noch wer? An diese Umarmungen kann ich mich gewöhnen.", lachte Harry und bekam auch gleich einen Klaps von Hermine auf seinen Unterarm.

„Also wo warst du jetzt?", fragte nun auch Matt neugierig. „Das erzähle ich euch später. Ich kann euch soviel sagen, dass ich wahrscheinlich die Lösung habe. Aber legt euch da noch nicht drauf fest. Alles andere nachher.", sagte er und setzte sich. „Habt ihr alles soweit berichtet?" „Ja und ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, Harry. Das was Matt, Timea, Sarah und Argos erzählt haben klingt so unglaublich.", sagte Ginny. „Ich denke, das ist es auch. Wenn man sich einmal überlegt, dass es in unserer Dimension keine Tier- und Elementardämonen gibt. Wir haben wirklich eine Menge gelernt. Über die Magie, über uns selbst und über die Natur." „Na dann hoffe ich doch mal, dass Sie jetzt bessere Tränke abliefern können.", knurrte Snape. „Darauf können Sie gift nehmen Professor. Ich, oder besser gesagt wir, haben eine Menge Tränke brauen müssen. Gavin hat uns nichts erspart. Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst, Verteidigungen und Verwandlungen. Hinzu kommen dann noch die zahllosen Konzentrationsübungen und die Beherrschungsmethoden. Ich kann Ihnen sagen. Gavin kann schlimmer sein als Sie. Und das will was heißen.", lachte Harry.

„Das hab ich gehört Harry." Erschrocken drehte Harry sich um und erkannte Gavin. „GAVIN!", kreischten die Mädchen und rannten auf ihn zu. „Hey, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry und umarmte seinen alten Mentor. „Na ich musste doch schauen, ob ihr heil angekommen seid. Außerdem hab ich euch vermisst.", erklärte er und umarmte einen nach dem anderen. „Aber ich dachte du könntest kein Portal öffnen?", fragte Sarah verdutzt. „Ich hab dazu gelernt.", grinste er. Danach ging er zu den anderen und stellte sich einem nach dem anderen vor. „Sie müssen Remus Lupin sein. Ja ich spüre ihre Aura. Harry hat viel von ihnen erzählt und Sie haben ausgezeichnete Vorarbeit bei ihm geleistet. Er kannte sich von allen am besten mit den dunklen Kreaturen aus. Und Sie auch. Sie müssen Severus Snape sein. Harry hat zwar nicht immer in den besten Tönen von ihnen gesprochen, doch er respektiert Sie. Einiges aus ihrem Unterricht ist bei ihm hängen geblieben und hat ihm einige male die Haut gerettet.", grinste Gavin und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. „Schön zu hören, dass Potter wenigstens etwas bei mir gelernt hat.", sagte Snape und grinste Harry an.

„Gavin? Bleibst du für ne Weile? Bitte bitte.", flehte Timea und schaute Gavin mit ihren Hundeaugen an. „Ich an deiner stelle würd hier bleiben. Du willst doch Timi nicht verärgern oder?", grinste Matt. „Nein es geht nicht. Junta hat Junge bekommen und irgendeiner muss sich doch wohl um die Rasselbande kümmern.", grinste Gavin. „Junge? Oh wie süß. Wir kommen bei Gelegenheit mal vorbei und dann gehen wir Junta besuchen. Sag ihm das. Und grüß ihn auch gleich schön von uns.", sagte Sarah. „Werd ich machen. Also bis demnächst und wehe ihr kommt mir nicht heil an.", lachte Gavin und verschwant wieder.

„Das war Gavin? Er sieht nicht gerade sehr mächtig aus.", sagte Ron. „Schau dir doch mal Fred an. Sieht der mächtig aus? Ganz sicher nicht. Der hat viel zu viel Blödsinn im Kopf. Aber glaub mir, wenn es darauf ankommt, ist selbst Fred ein mächtiger Zauberer. Gavin ist mächtig. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass er sogar mächtiger ist als unsere Lehrer. Nichts gegen Sie natürlich, doch ich habe seine Macht gesehen.", sagte Harry an Dumbledore, Snape und Lupin gewandt. „Wenn er so mächtig ist, warum hilft er uns denn dann nicht?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

/"Habt ihr ihnen von der Prophezeiung erzählt?", fragte Harry seine Freunde. /"Nein. Wir wollten es wenn schon mit deinem Beisein erzählen. Wie du schon sagtest, wissen sie noch nicht einmal von der anderen Prophezeiung. Und die war ja noch nicht mal vollständig.", erklärte Matt. Harry nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seinen Zuhörern zu. „Er könnte helfen, wenn er wollte. Doch es gibt da ein Problem. Er hat nichts mit unserer Welt zu tun. Er kommt aus einer anderen Dimension und es ist eigentlich verboten in einer anderen Dimension den Lauf des Schicksals zu ändern. Hinzu kommt noch, dass es nicht sein Kampf ist sondern unser Kampf. Der Kampf von Sarah, Timea Matt und mir. Kein anderer hat da etwas zu tun."

„Aber es ist genauso gut unser Kampf. Wir haben genauso wie du Freunde verloren. In dem Jahr wo du verschwunden warst sind mindestens die Hälfte der Eltern von den Schülern ungebracht worden. Die Eltern von Dean und die Eltern von Lavender sind auch betroffen. Viele haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben und immer mehr laufen zu den Todessern über, weil sie glauben so ihre Familie schützen zu können. Es ist auch unser Kampf Harry. Nicht nur euer.", erklärte Hermine.

„Doch es IST unser Kampf. Meiner ist es, weil es mein Schicksal ist. Voldemort ist mein Schicksal. Die Prophezeiung lautet er oder ich. Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt. Ich muss ihn stoppen. Hinzukommt, dass die Prophezeiung nicht vollständig war.", erklärte Harry. „Sie war vollständig. Das was ich dir in meinem Büro erzählt habe war die ganze Prophezeiung. Es gibt nicht mehr.", sagte Dumbledore. „Da irren Sie sich. Trelawney war nur nicht fähig genug die ganze Prophezeiung vorher zu bestimmen. Wie Hermine schon einmal richtig gesagt hat, ist sie einfach nur eine Stümperin. Mich wundert sowieso, wie sie überhaupt etwas vorher sehen konnte."

„Und wie lautet nun der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung?", fragte Hermine neugierig. „Im kurzen besagt er einfach nur, dass das Böse von den Reinkanten der vier größten und mächtigsten Zauberer erneut bekämpft wird. Sie verfügen über eine überaus mächtige Waffe und diese Waffe wird der Untergang des Bösen sein. Jedenfalls hat mir Ric das so gesagt." „Mit den vier mächtigen Zauberern. Meinst du da die Gründer von Hogwarts?", fragte Remus neugierig. „Nein. Godric ist zwar einer der Zauberer, aber als das Böse vor über tausend Jahren die Welt terrorisierte, kannten sich die Gründer noch nicht. Es waren Achilles, Goldwind, Ferenc Rakczi und Godric. Alles mächtige Zauberer und begabte Kämpfer. Wir sind ihre Reinkarnation. Wir müssen uns erneut dem Bösen stellen und diesmal werden wir es schaffen."

„Harry hat Recht. Wir sind im Vorteil. Das Böse weiß nichts von der Prophezeiung und es hat auch noch keine Ahnung, dass seine Feinde auch wieder geboren wurden. Wir haben die Kraft gefunden, die uns hilft gegen das Ungeheuer anzutreten. Mit geballter Macht können wir es schaffen. Wir haben hart und lange dafür trainiert. Beim letzten Kampf mussten wir teilweise mit unserem Leben bezahlen. Diesmal werden wir das Ungeheuer ganz vernichten und nicht nur verbannen. Wir werden es so lange jagen bis es kein Unheil mehr anrichten kann.", sagte Matt und schlug mit der Faust demonstrativ auf den Tisch.

„Aber wie wollt ihr V…Voldemort besiegen? Was ist das für eine Kraft?", fragte Remus. „Die Kraft unseres Herzens und unseren Glaubens. Wir verbinden unsere Herzen und unsere Seelen miteinander und gemeinsam werden wir das Ungeheuer vernichten.", knurrte Timea. „Harry. Wenn ihr eure Seelen verbindet, könnt ihr die Verbindung nie wieder lösen. Ihr wollt alles bündeln und vereinen? Das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ihr werdet sterben.", sagte Dumbledore. Ginny fing an zu schluchzen und Hermine legte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter um sie zu trösten.

„Wir werden nicht sterben. Es gibt etwas, wofür es sich lohnt weiter zu leben. Unsere Freunde. Unsere Familie und unsere Liebe. Wir wollen das alles nicht aufgeben und wir haben auch schon einen Weg gefunden, wie wir unsere Seelen voneinander trennen können, ohne dabei zu sterben. Das Problem ist jedoch nur noch sie in die richtigen Körper zu transportieren. Theoretisch sind wir das alles schon durch gegangen, aber in der Praxis haben wir es noch nicht getestet. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß. Doch wenn es soweit sein wird, werden wir es schaffen. So war uns Gott helfe.", sagte Matt.

„Doch ich hoffe, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird. Ich habe eventuell eine alternative gefunden. Sollte mir das gelingen, müssten wir uns nicht verbinden. Es würde ausreichen, wenn wir uns mit unseren Totems verbinden. Es müsste reichen, wenn wir unsere gesamte Magie und die Magie unserer Totems nutzen. Wir müssten es schaffen, doch dazu dürfen wir nicht ein bisschen Magie verbrauchen. Wir müssten uns aus dem Kampf erst einmal zurück halten. Ich glaube, wenn Argos etwas spaß haben will, ist das in Ordnung, aber wir dürfen NICHT eingreifen. Dafür bräuchten wir dann Ihre Hilfe, Professor. Wenn der Finale Kampf kommt, müssten Sie sich um die Todesser kümmern. Wenn wir allerdings doch helfen müssen, können wir Voldemort nicht vernichten. Wir müssten warten bis unsere Magie wieder voll aufgeladen ist. Da hilft auch kein Stärkungstrank Professor. Der Stärkungstrank kann die Magie nur zu einem bestimmten Level wieder auffüllen, doch wir sind schon weiter über diesem Level hinaus. Es wäre nicht effektiv genug.", erklärte Harry.

„Wir werden dich so gut wir können unterstützen. Wir werden tun was wir können.", sagte Dumbledore. „Danke Professor. Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Und nun ab ins Bett wir haben es mittlerweile halb Drei. Irgendwann braucht ihr auch einmal schlaf und abgesehen davon muss ich den anderen noch von meinem Plan erzählen, bzw. es ihnen zeigen.", grinste Harry und scheuchte alle aus dem Raum.

„Wo werdet ihr denn eigentlich heute Nacht schlafen? Ich glaube kaum, dass einer der Schüler jetzt noch in einem Zimmer mit euch wäre. Nicht nachdem ihr die ganze Meute draußen abgeschlachtet habt.", erklärte Remus. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein Remus. Ich weiß da schon einen sehr gemütlichen Ort.", grinste Harry und verschwand mit seinen Leuten.

„So was willst du uns jetzt zeigen?", fragte Matt neugierig. „Komm einfach mit.", grinste Harry und führte sie in das Klo der maulenden Myrthe. Klar könnte er einfach ein Portal öffnen, doch der Effekt wäre nicht derselbe. So führte er sie hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens.

„Man das ist gruselig hier unten. Ist das die Kammer des Schreckens? Was wollen wir hier unten?", fragte Timea und klammerte sich an ihren Matt, der beschützend einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. „Nicht hier. Ich wollte euch nicht die Kammer zeigen, obwohl sie richtig cool ist. Ich will euch die Privatgemächer von Salazar zeigen.", grinste Harry. „Von Zar? Was gibt es denn da?" „Kommt doch erstmal mit. So da wären wir. Tada. Na was sagt ihr? Ist doch richtig cool hier. Ich glaube eigentlich wollte Zar alles Schwarz haben, aber Ric hat ihn solange genervt, bis er es etwas gemütlicher gehext hat. Da drüben sind jede Menge Bücher, wo sicherlich sehr interessante Zauber drin stehen. Da hinten geht es ins Schlafzimmer und das hier wollte ich euch eigentlich zeigen.", sagte Harry und deutete auf den Trank. „Was ist das für ein Trank? Nach den Zutaten die hier liegen und der Farbe und dem Dampf zu urteilen ist es entweder Der Trank der Lebenden Toten oder der Lebenstrank.", begutachtete Sarah den Trank fachmännisch. „Das letztere." „Und warum braust du den?", fragte Timea.

„Um den Trank des Todes zu brauen. Salazar hat mich hier her berufen, weil er hier das Rezept versteckt hat und nur sein Erbe könnte die Kammer öffnen bzw. nur sein Erbe kann die Gemächer öffnen. Ich bin sein Erbe, weil er mein Urgroßvater ist. Tom war zwar mit ihm verwandt, aber die Blutlinie war nicht so stark wie die von mir zu ihm. Ich muss den Trank des Lebens brauen, weil ich drei Tropfen davon brauche um den Trank des Todes zu brauen. Mit dem Trank können wir dann Voldemort vernichten. Er ist dann wieder sterblich, denn der Trank des Todes hebt den des Lebens auf." „Harry das ist genial. Damit haben wir so gut wie gewonnen.", kreischte Sarah und umarmte ihn. „Noch ist er nicht fertig. Mir fehlen noch einige Zutaten und bis beide Tränke fertig sind vergeht mindestens noch ein dreiviertel Jahr. Freut euch also nicht zu früh."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich glaub an dich und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst.", sagte Sarah und küsste ihn. „Danke Sarah." „Hey wo pennen wir denn jetzt eigentlich? Ich bin echt Hunde müde.", gähnte Matt. „Na wo schon?", grinste Harry und führte sie in das Schlafzimmer. „Wow ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so groß ist.", sagte Harry. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, war das große Bett verschwunden. Mit zwei weiteren Schlenkern standen zwei gemütliche Betten auf der jeweils gegenüberliegenden Seite. In der Mitte zog er eine Mauer mit einer Tür darin. Anschließend baute er noch jeweils eine Tür zum Badezimmer ein. „So. Ich glaube das reicht so. Jeder richtet es sich so ein, wie er es haben möchte. Sarah welche Seite möchtest du?", fragte Harry „Ich nehme die Linke." „Okay wir nehmen die Linke und ihr geht in das rechte Zimmer.", sagte Harry und verschwand mit Sarah in ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

So fertig hab keine Lust mehr. Das war mehr als genug, und wehe ich bekomme keine Reviews. Das ist ja richtig deprimierend. Wollt ihr, dass ich in eine Depriphase falle? Dann dauert es Monate bis endlich das Finale kommt. Wenn ich Depri bin, kann ich nicht schreiben.

Veronica Evans


	18. Auf in den Kampf

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alle Rechte sind bei J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: So da bin ich wieder und es gibt einen trieften Grund warum ich soooo lange gewartet hab. Es ist der…..Frühling! Frühling? Ja der Frühling. In einem sehr bekannten Buch wurde einmal gesagt, dass der Frühling nur Emotionen aufwirbelt und ein wahrer Künstler könnte keine vernünftigen Werke schaffen. Sie würden alle banal, langweilig und der gleichen werden. Ich weiß ist nur ne kleine Ausrede. Abgesehen davon musste ich mir noch mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich überhaupt das nächste Chapter aufbauen will. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Seid nicht zu hart mit mir. Es ist doch bloß eine Story. Also viel spaß beim Lesen.

**Reviews**

**Avallyn Black: **Danke für dein tolles Kommentar. Eigentlich geht der ganze wisch immer durch nen Beta, aber niemand ist perfekt. grinst Was das andere angeht, werde ich versuchen es zu beherzigen, aber es ist meine erste Story und dem entsprechend muss ich noch einiges lernen. Abgesehen davon hab ich jetzt eine ganze menge gute Vergleichsarbeiten, auf die ich zurückkommen kann.

**Heiko: **Danke für dein Review, wird demnächst mal wieder bei Scype eins hinterlassen. Wehe du schreibst nicht bald Dark und Underworld weiter. Ich dreh dir sonst den Hals um…oder nein besser, ich komm rüber und jag dich mit dem Nudelholz. Vielleicht macht Shadow ja auch mit. LD grins Ach ja. Wie war das gleich mit Remise?

**Vanessa: **Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch erklären werde von wem Sly den Körper genommen hat. Es war einfach nur ein kleiner Nebeneffekt auf die gesamte Story. Es wird wohl der Großvater von James gewesen sein oder so etwas in der art.

**Rudi: **Depressionen sind echt net gut. Weiß ich auch. grins aber ich würde glaube ich nie in eine fallen, nur weil ihr keine Reviews schreibt. Reviews spornen aber ungemein an. Es hilft einfach.

**Timea: **Hey meine Kleine. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und ich kann dir mit diesem Chapter eine Freude machen. Ich hoffe du magst auch meine Idee. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen und ich bin sicher Grandma schafft das. Wenn sie mit DIR verwandt ist, ist sie stark genug. Kopf hoch meine Süße. Komm bitte auch bald wieder. Ich vermisse unsere Gespräche.

* * *

**Auf in den Kampf**

Alle vier saßen zusammen am See. Sarah schmiegte sich an Harry und Timea an ihren Matt. Sie genossen die Ruhe, die zurzeit überall herrschte. Doch sie wussten auch, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein konnte.

„Harry. Was denkst du, wie lange wird der Trank noch brauchen?", fragte Matt seinen Kumpel. „Nun ich denke ein bis zwei Wochen noch, dann sollte er fertig sein, doch ich werde nachher noch mal in dem Buch nachschlagen.

„Sag mal, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Hochzeit?", fragte Timea.

_Flashback Anfang_

Harry und Matt waren schon den ganzen Tag total aufgeregt. Vor zwei Wochen hatten sie erfahren, dass sie Väter werden. Timea und Sarah waren Schwanger. Beide im zweiten Monat. Es muss wohl in der Nacht passiert sein, als sie in die Kammer des Schreckens gezogen sind.

Harry und Matt wollten nun ihren beiden werdenden Müttern einen Heiratsantrag machen. Doch nicht irgendwie und irgendwo. Es sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden. Harry hatte sich entschieden Sarah im Mondschein am See zu fragen. Matt liebte die Höhe und die Luft, deswegen hatte er sich für den Nordturm entschieden.

Harry suchte schon das ganze Schloss ab. Er suchte Kerzen, doch nicht irgendwelche Kerzen sondern ganz besondere. Sie würden mit ihren Flammen ein Herz bilden und diese Kerzen wollte er auf dem See schwimmen lassen. Die Kerzen sollten dann die drei Worte: Ich liebe dich, bilden. So konnte es Sarah lesen, aber auch Timea, wenn sie mit Matt auf dem Nordturm sitzen würde.

„Verflucht. Wo sind diese Kerzen? Hermine meinte hier irgendwo sollte ein Raum sein, aber WO?" Harry rannte jetzt schon zum vierten Mal diesen Gang entlang, fand aber den Raum nicht. Erschöpft ließ er sich an der Wand herunter sinken. „Ich find den Raum nie rechtzeitig. Heute Nacht ist Vollmond und das Wetter ist auch perfekt. Man. Wie soll ich das nur rechtzeitig schaffen? Verdammte Kacke", rief Harry. Doch kaum hatte er seinen Fluch ausgesprochen rutschte er auch schon nach hinten weg. Die Wand an der er saß verschwand einfach.

„Huch? Muss ich erst fluchen, damit sich hier was öffnet? Muss ich mir merken. Ah da sind ja die Kerzen. Endlich. Na dann auf zum See.", jauchzte Harry und verschwand wieder in einer Staubwolke. Am See angekommen machte er sich auch gleich an seine Arbeit. Die Sonne ging schon unter und tauchte alles in ein tiefes Rot, doch Harry ließ sich von seiner Arbeit nicht abbringen. Er verteilte die Kerzen auf dem See und ordnete sie so an, dass die Kerzen die drei Worte zeigten. Um das ganze würde Matt später noch ein großes Herz zaubern. Am See legte er eine Decke aus und Drumherum wieder Kerzen. Auf die Decke legte er noch ein paar Rosenblätter und zum Schluss beschwor er noch eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser.

Während Harry am See beschäftigt war, wuselte Matt auf dem Turm herum. Er hatte den perfekten Blick auf den See und Harry hatte die Kerzen so angeordnet, dass auch er sie gut sehen konnte. Auch Matt legt überall Rosenblätter aus, aber auch Margaritten, Timea´s Lieblingsblumen, lagen auf dem Boden und die Treppenstufen herunter. Zusätzlich stellte er einen magischen Kassettenrekorder auf, aus dem romantische Musik lief. Er wollte ebenfalls alles perfekt haben und nun war es soweit.

Timea und Sarah waren schon in ihren Zimmern und warteten auf ihre Liebsten, die sich doch sehr verspäteten. Eigentlich wollten sie schon vor zwei Stunden wieder von ihren Besorgungen da sein. Harry war als erstes dran. Er würde seine Sarah zum See entführen und dort mit ihr einen romantischen Abend und eine romantische Nacht verbringen und sie fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte.

„Sarah? Schläfst du schon?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und schaute durch die Tür. „Nein noch nicht. Jetzt komm endlich her." „Eigentlich hatte ich aber noch etwas mit dir vor und nun liegst du hier im Bett? Auf auf. Zieh dich an." „Soso du hast was vor? Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?", kicherte Sarah, da sie Harry eigentlich selten so kindisch auf und ab hüpfen sah.

„Komm. Mach aber die Augen zu. Es ist eine Überraschung." Sarah tat wie ihr befohlen und Harry führte sie zum See. Dort angekommen setzte er sie auf die Decke und dann durfte sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Sie blickte auf den See und sah die vielen Kerzen und das große Herz. Der Mond schien auf den See und vervollständigte das Bild. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte sie Harry und küsste ihn. „ Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." „Ich weiß Sarah. Ich bin so glücklich mit dir. Ich liebe dich so sehr und jetzt bekommen wir sogar ein Kind. Weißt du schon was es wird?", fragte Harry und spielte mit Sarahs haaren. Sarah saß an ihn gelehnt und genoss die Nähe. „Es wird ein Junge. Du bekommst einen Sohn." „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Sarah wir bekommen einen Sohn. Ich kann ihm Quidditch beibringen und ihm zeigen, wie man mit einem Schwert um geht und ich kann ihm zeigen, wie er Mädchen rumkriegt." „Harry. Noch ist er nicht da und wehe du bringst ihm das kämpfen bei. Vorher wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen." „Ist ja schon gut. Aber Quidditch darf ich ihm beibringen oder?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. „Natürlich du Dummkopf."

Eine Weile saßen sie so da und schauten auf den See, dann fragte Harry, wie sie denn ihren Sohn nennen wollten. „Ich finde Lionel sehr schön. Es ist ein starker aber auch sehr niedlicher Name. Was meinst du?" „Hm...Lionel? Doch der hört sich gut an. Lionel Potter? Hm. Wie wäre es mit Lionel Godric Potter?" „Ja der ist schön. Also Lionel Godric Potter."

„Fehlt nut noch eins.", grinste Harry. „Und das wäre?" Harry löste sich von Sarah und kniete sich vor ihr. Aus seiner Robe zog er ein kleines Kästchen. Er öffnete es langsam und hervor kam ein schimmernder Diamantring. „Sarah ich liebe dich und unser Kind über alles. Ich möchte mein ganzes Leben nur mit dir verbringen. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" Gerührt von den liebevollen Worten und Harrys Antrag stießen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und umarmte Harry stürmisch und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„War das ein ´Ja?", grinste Harry. „Natürlich war das ein ´Ja. Ich liebe dich und will für immer bei dir sein. Natürlich will ich dich heiraten.", antwortete sie und küsste ihn noch einmal.

Oben auf dem Nordturm ging es ähnlich zugange. Matt hatte Timea auf den Turm geführt und sie so positioniert, dass die den See perfekt im Blick hatte. Auch er hatte gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will und sie hat mit Tränen in den Augen ein leises ´Ja geflüstert und ist ihm dann um den hals gefallen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich und unser Baby habe. Weißt du denn schon was es wird?", fragte Matt und küsste seine Verlobte auf die Stirn. „Ja. Poppy meinte es wird ein Mädchen. Wir bekommen eine kleine süße Tochter." „Ein Mädchen. Wie süß. Dann habe ich ja eine richtige kleine Prinzessin. Wie soll sie denn heißen?" „Wie wäre es mit Viktoria? Ich finde den Namen sehr schön." „Ja das ist er, aber sie wird Viktoria Timea heißen. Schließlich hat sie die bezaubernste Mutter auf der ganzen Welt.", sagte Matt liebevoll und strich Timea mit einer Hand über den Bauch. „Hast du gehört? Du wirst ab jetzt Viktoria Timea Faybel heißen." Timea musste kichern und lehnte sich wieder an Matt.

_Flashback ende_

„Ich bin dafür, wenn wir alle zusammen heiraten. Wie wäre es im August? Bis dahin sind die Kinder auf der Welt und ich denke, wir werden auch bis dahin Riddle besiegt haben. Ich weiß, dass er etwas plant. Ich glaube er wird nicht mehr lange warten und dann Hogwarts angreifen. Wir müssen jeden Tag auf einen Angriff gefasst sein.", erklärte Harry.

„Ja und dann machen wir ihn ein für alle mal fertig.", meinte Timea und schlug mit ihrer Faust in ihre andere Hand. „Vergiss es Süße. Du wirst nicht mit kämpfen. Du bist hochschwanger und ich will nicht, dass unserem Kind etwas passiert. Die paar Todesser und Vampire können Harry und ich auch alleine besiegen. Riddle werden wir uns erst nach der Geburt zu wenden. Bis dahin ist für dich Zapfenstreich." „Och menno.. Ich will dabei sein. Aber du hast Recht." „Das gleiche gilt auch für dich Sarah. Du und Lionel seid mir die wichtigsten Menschen und ich will euch nicht wegen einem dämlichen Todesser verlieren. Bleibt in der Kammer, wenn es losgehen sollte. Wir müssen nur Riddel zusammen besiegen, von seinen Anhängern war nie die Rede."

„Ich weiß. Es wird für alle wohl besser sein, aber wehe ich kann diesem Kerl nicht vorher richtig in den Arsch treten. Der hat es verdient. Ich hab mit dem auch noch ne Rechnung offen. Nur weil mein Onkel mal son Auftrag nicht nach seinen Wünschen beendet hatte, hat er ihn stundenlang gefoltert. Mein Onkel wäre beinah daran gestorben. Seit dem will ich nur noch Rache." „Sarah beruhig dich. Wenn du dich so aufregst, wird klein Lionel auch unruhig und dann kannst du die ganze Nacht wieder nicht schlafen.", versuchte Harry seine Verlobte zu beruhigen.

„Lass uns wieder rein gehen. Ich wollte noch nach dem Trank schauen. Matt soweit ich weiß wolltest du auch mit? Und ihr zwei werdet den Rest des Tages erholen. Ihr braucht jetzt viel Ruhe.", erklärte Harry und scheuchte die beiden Frauen ins Schloss zurück.

Harry und Matt gingen hinunter in die Kammer und schauten nach dem Trank, doch der war wie erwartet noch nicht fertig. Es fehlten nur noch zwei Zutaten und diese würde sie im laufe der nächsten Woche hinzufügen müssen. Sie gingen wieder nach oben, da es nun bald Abendessen geben würde.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Man konnte das Knistern regelrecht spüren, was ganz Hogwarts befallen hat. Es war, als würde sich Hogwarts selbst auf einen Angriff vorbereiten und die Magie im Schloss auf die Schilde übertragen. Selbst die Schüler spürten diese veränderte Atmosphäre und unsere vier Auserwählten bereiteten sich nun schon jeden Tag auf den Kampf vor.

In der Kammer lieferten sich Matt und Harry Duelle und Kämpfe. Ihre beiden Verlobten saßen nur da und schauten zu. Aktiv würden sie sich nicht an dem Kampf beteiligen. Sie dürften nicht so viel Zaubern. Das Zaubern zerrte an ihren Kräften und momentan brauchten sie jede Energie für ihre beiden Babys. Sie zogen viel Energie und Magie aus ihren Müttern. Beide Kinder würde später einmal mächtige Zauberer werden. Sie hatten mächtige Eltern und mächtige Vorfahren. Die Linie würde weiter gehen.

Dann in der letzten Woche, wo der Trank brauen musste geschah es. Die Schüler saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als die Alarmsignale von Hogwarts los sirrten. Chaos und Panik breitete sich unter den Schüler aus. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer versuchten vergeblich Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen.

Mit einem lauten Knall aus Harrys Zauberstab und einem kleinen Beschwichtigungszauber von Sarah beruhigten sich die Schüler wieder einigermaßen. Dumbledore bedankte sich bei ihm mit einem nicken und schickte die Schüler sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Wir bleiben!", rief Hermine und mit ihm versammelte sich die ganze ehemalige DA. „Wir werden mit kämpfen. Seit unserem fünften Schuljahr haben wir für so einen Tag trainiert. Sie werden uns jetzt nicht wie kleine Kinder weg schicken. Wir sind ebenfalls Zauberer und wir können helfen."

„Lassen Sie sie hier, Professor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie helfen können, aber ihr werdet euch nur die Todesser vornehmen. Der Rest gehört Matt, Argos und mir. Ihr habt nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was euch erwarten wird. Ich war schon im Krieg und ich weiß sehr wohl was auf mich zukommt. Sarah, Timea.", wandte er sich an die Mädchen. „Ihr geht hinunter in die Kammer und wartet dort auf uns. Wir werden über unsere Verbindung in Kontakt bleiben. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Uns passiert nichts.", beschwichtige er sie und gab Sarah einen Kuss. Auch Matt gab timea einen Kuss und dann rauschten sie zur Tür. Mit einer Handbewegung waren ihre Kampfausrüstungen zu sehen und sie standen bereit.

„Professor. Siw werden mit den Lehrern und den Schülern im Hintergrund bleiben. Sie werden die Verteidigung übernehmen. Es bringt nichts wenn wir uns gegenseitig im Weg stehen und wir unschuldige durch dumme Zwischenfälle verlieren.", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch dulden ließ.

„Nachdem das nun klargestellt ist werden wir voran gehen. Sobald ihr einen ruf hört, ist das euer Zeichen um nachzukommen. Erst dann und keine Sekunde früher. Da draußen läuft alles Möglich herum. Argos du gehst voran und lass uns auch noch was übrig.", grinste Harry und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schultern. Argos nickte ihm zu und verschwand durch den Korridor.

Nach zehn Minuten folgten ihm Matt und Harry nach draußen. Was sie dort vorfanden ließ sie erst einmal stocken. Tausende Todesser, hunderte Vampire und Werwölfe, Dementore und Riesen. Über ihnen flog Argos in seiner Drachenform umher und ließ die Vampire in Flammen aufgehen. Doch es wurden immer mehr. Die Zahl der Krieger auf der dunklen Seite nahm und nahm kein Ende.

„ARGOS FLIEG AN DIE SEITE!", schrie Harry und nachdem Argos zur Seite geflogen war rief er erst seine der Kugeln für die Verstärkung zu sich und ließ einen gewaltigen Sonnenzauber los. Das Gebiet wurde von gleißendem Licht überflutet. Es war brennend heiß. Die Vampire gingen sofort in Flammen auf und viele der Todesser versuchten ihre Augen vor dem gleißendem Licht zu schützen, doch viel half es nicht.

Während Harry nun mit Flammenzauber versuchte die Vampire und Werwölfe zu vernichten machte Matt sich an den Riesen zu schaffen, die sich schon bis zur Schlossmauer vorgearbeitet hatten. Matt versuchte sie mit seiner Elementarmagie zu stoppen und Argos half ihm da ungemein. Immer wieder packte Argos sich einen der Riesen, hob mit ihm ab und ließ ihn oberhalb der Bergspitzen wieder fallen. Matt versuchte mit seiner Erdmagie die Mauern zu schützen und gleichzeitig die Riesen weg zu locken.

Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu teilen. Erst bebte die Erde nur kurz, als wenn sie Matt auslachen würde und eine winzige Staubwolke bildete sich auf dem Boden. „Bitte. Mächte der Natur. Steht mir bei. Ich flehe euch an. Gewährt mir eure Kraft und lasst mich das Böse besiegen", flehte Matt die Naturgewalten an. Er brauchte ihre Magie, denn ohne sie würde er nur eine kleine Kluft bilden können, doch er brauchte eine riesige Kluft um die Reisen darin einsperren zu können.

Der Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und er spürte wie der Wind ihm die Magie brachte, die er für diesen Akt benötigen würde. Mit einem lauten Schrei griff er nach der Magie und hob seine Hände. In der Luft klatschte er zweimal zusammen und anschließend ließ er sie Stück für Stück auseinander gleiten. Während sich seine Hände teilten, teilte sich auch der Boden unter seinen Füßen. Um nicht selbst als Opfer zu Enden flog er, mit Hilfe seiner Greifenmagie, ein paar Meter in die Luft. Die Kluft breitete sich immer weiter aus und mit einem letzten gewaltigen Ruck seiner Hände vergrößerte sich die Kluft um ein vielfaches. Sie hatte nun eine Spannweite von mindestens zwanzig Metern. Wie tief sie war konnte er nicht genau ausmachen, es war einfach zu dunkel.

Mit einem lauten krachen fielen die Riesen in die Kluft. Sie schrieen und versuchte sich am Rand festzuhalten doch Argos verbrannte mit seinem Feuer ihre Hände und vor lauter Schmerzen ließen sie los. Als auch der letzte Riese in der Kluft verschwunden war, ließ Matt mit einem lauten Krachen die beiden Felskanten zusammenkrachen. Staub wirbelte auf und umhüllte alles und jeden im Umkreis von einer Meile.

Nach endlosen Minuten gelang es Matt und Harry die dunklen Kreaturen zu überwältigen, doch nun drangen die Todesser auf das Schloss ein. Argos gab das Zeichen für die Verteidigung und binnen Sekunden flogen die Flüche nur so herum. Die Verteidigung hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und auch Harry und Matt hatten es nicht leicht. Sie schossen durch die Todesser und erlegten einen nach dem anderen. Entweder fielen sie ihren Schwertern und Dolchen zum Opfer oder ihren Flüchen.

Nach etwa einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie gerade mal die Hälfte der Todesser unschädlich machen können, als eine hohe, kalte Stimme durch den Schauplatz hallte und eine Person sich aus den zahllosen Leichen und Felsbrocken von Argos hervor trat.

„Potter!"

„Was willst du Riddle? Kannst du dich nicht gedulden?", rief Harry durch das Geschehen. „Mach du nur deine Witze Potter, aber du wirst früher oder später doch sterben." „Nun ich wäre für später. Ich hab noch so einiges vor in meinem Leben." „Dann tut es mir ja Leid, dir dein Leben zerstören zu müssen.", lachte Voldemort. „Das glaubst auch nur du Riddle. Glaubst du ernsthaft, du könntest mich besiegen? Du hattest sechs Mal die Gelegenheit dazu und hast es nicht geschafft." „Nun Sieben ist meine Glückszahl Potter." „Ist das so? Nun meine auch. Dann werden wir ja sehen, auf wessen Seite das Glück steht. Stell dich endlich DEINEM SCHICKSAL!"

„Wie du willst Potter. Doch das wird dein Ende.", zischte nun Voldemort und mit einem Plop erschien er genau vor Harry. „Dann zeig mal was du so drauf hast Riddle.", grinste Harry und machte sich für den Angriff bereit.

Wie vorhersehbar begann Voldemort mit dem Cruciato, doch Harry wich ihm einfach nur aus und konterte mit ein paar Knüppelflüchen. Natürlich waren seine üblichen Provokationen mit vond er Partie, doch Harry ließen sie kalt.

„Weißt du Riddle. Als ich dieses Jahr verschwunden war, habe ich meine Eltern kennen gelernt. Irgendwie entsprachen sie nicht der Vorstellung die du mir dauernd weiß machen willst." „Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du mit den Toten reden kannst? Potter du bist noch verrückter als ich angenommen habe." „Tja. Übrigens war Salazar nicht gerade begeistert von deinen Taten. Du behauptest doch immer sein Erbe zu sein. Was sagst du denn dazu, dass ich sein Erbe und sein Urenkel bin?", zischte Harry den letzten Satz in Parsel. „Ha das ich nicht lache. Du und Slytherins Erbe? Niemals würde ein Halbblut wie d Slytherins Erbe sein." „Ach aber ein Halbblut wie du oder was?" „SCHNAUTZE POTTER! CRUCIO!", schrei Voldemort.

Während Harry und Voldemort sich duellierten sank die Zahl der Todesser rapide. Die Verteidigung war einfach spitze und Matt und Argos taten den Rest. Am Ende waren nur noch Harry und Voldemort übrig, wobei der letztere nicht wahrnahm, dass seine Truppen besiegt waren.

„STIRB POTTER!", rief Voldemort und schoss einen weiteren Todesfluch auf ihn, dem er allerdings elegant auswich. „Riddle. Du hast verloren. Schau dich um. Du bist alleine. Deine Todesser sind gefallen. Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Harry und zeigte in die Runde.

Fassungslos schaute Voldemort sich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Seine Armee? Wo war sie hin? „Das wirst du mir büßen Potter." „Bestimmt. Aber ich rate dir eins. Versteck dich. Versteck dich gut. Ich werde dich finden und dann werde ich dich töten. Ein für alle mal. Genieße deine restlichen Tage. Viel Zeit bleibt dir nicht mehr."

Mit einem Schnauben und einem wütenden Blick auf Harry verschwand Voldemort mit einem Wehen seines Umhanges. Ein leises Plopp verriet ihm, dass Voldemort disappariert war. Erschöpft und nass geschwitzt ließ Harry sich auf seine Knie sinken. Er war erschöpf, ausgelaugt und mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

„Harry geht es dir gut?", kam die besorgte Stimme von seinen Freunden. Hermine und Ron rannten auf ihn zu und auch Matt und Argos, der sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, stürmen auf ihn zu. Hermine fiel ihm gleich um die Arme und Ron klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Wir haben es geschafft.", grinste Ron. „Nicht so voreilig, Ron. Die Truppen sind zwar besiegt, doch Voldemort ist noch nicht besiegt.", versicherte Argos. „Argos hat Recht. Matt würdest du bitte Sarah und Timea benachrichtigen? Ich bin zu erschöpft." „Kein Problem. Ruh dich aus. Du hast heute schon genug geleistet."

/Timea? Sarah? Wir konnten den Angriff abwehren. Riddles Truppen sind besiegt, doch Riddle selber ist geflohen. Harry ist total am Ende, doch ihm geht es gut. Wir kommen gleich zu euch runter. Wir brauchen alle erst einmal etwas Ruhe und Schlaf., erklärte Matt und mit einer Zustimmung der beiden Frauen beendete er die Verbindung.

Wenige Minuten später lagen Harry und Matt in ihren Betten und schliefen. Der Kampf war anstrengend und Kräfte zehrend. Während Harry und Matt schliefen heilte Sarah ihre Wunden mit ihrer Elfenmagie und legte sich anschließend zu ihrem Verlobten ins Bett und schlief ebenfalls ein.

* * *

So das war´s. Fertig aus Feierabend. Hab kein Bock mehr. Mein Rücken tut weh und ich bin Müde. Gute Nacht.

Ach und wehe ich bekomme keine Reviews, dann gibt es KEIN neues Chapter so. Bin echt stinkig. Beim neuen Slytherin wieder so wenig Reviews. Muss man erst drohen, damit man ein Kommentar bekommt? Also setzt euch rann und tippt mir ein Review.

Ciao

Veronica Evans


	19. Wichtig

So hier bin ich mal wieder, aber nicht mit einem neuen Chapter. Ich muss euch da leider enttäsuchen. ICh hänge im moment total und weiß nicht wei ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich sitzte vor meinem PC und weiß nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll, da ist mit Timea auch keine große Hilfe. Sie sagt ich soll alle sterben lassen. Ich bin aber nicht so. Dafür sind die mri zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Najaund Heiko is mir auch keine große Hilfe.

Hinzu kommt, dass ich eine neue Story angefangen habe. Ich weiß, schon wieder? Aber diesmal zusammen mit Heiko. Ich sag euch, die story wird der hammer. Aber bevor die fertig ist, vergeht noch ien weilchen.

Was nuna us den Auserwählten werden soll wieß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich den neuen Slytherin abbrechen werde. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich hätte vielleicht noch ne Idee für ein Chapter, aber was bringt ein Chapter, wenn ich doch nicht weiß, wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich habe jetzt endgültig beshclossen die Story abzubrechen.

Was aus den Auserwählten wird, weiß ich auch noch nicht, doch ich werde sie ersteinmal auf Eis legen, b is mir ein passender Schluss eingefallen ist.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Machts gut und genießt den Sommer. WEr weiß, wenn ihr zurück kommt, gibt es schon meine neue Story und dir wird fertig sein.

Eure Veronica Evans


	20. Aus und vorbei?

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts an der Story. Alle Rechte sind bei J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: Ich war lange nicht mehr hier und hatte auch lange keine Lust mehr diese Story noch zu Ende zu schreiben. Ich hatte einfach keine Ideen mehr und irgendwie fand ich die Story auch nicht mehr gut. Ich habe mir meinen ganzen Krams hier noch einmal durchgelesen und ich muss ehrlich sagen, man merkt richtig, dass diese Story nicht wirklich Niveau hat. Ich habe in dem Jahr oder sogar zwei Jahren in denen ich jetzt nicht geschrieben habe einiges dazu gelernt und auch viele Storys mit Niveau gelesen und frage mich, wie meine Story eigentlich ankommen kann bei euch. Die Kapitel sind viel zu kurz, die Hälfte fehlt, Rechtschreibfehler überall, Zeitfehler ohne Ende und dann habe ich immer viel zu große Sprünge drinnen und irgendwie ist das alles unrealistisch geworden. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie diese Story euch gefallen kann, aber nun endlich möchte ich euch das Ende der Geschichte liefern und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Eure lang vermisste Veronica Evans

**Aus und vorbei?**

Harry schlief sehr lange am nächsten Tag. Der Kampf gegen die Dunkle Armee hatte sehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Er hatte zwar die Kugeln von Salazar benutzen können, sodass er seine eigenen Sprüche hatte verstärken können, dennoch musste irgendwo diese zusätzliche Kraft herkommen. Und diese zusätzliche Kraft, die es ihm erlaubt hatte so lange durchzuhalten in dem Kampf, diese Kraft kam aus seinem Herzen. Es war die Liebe zu seinen Freunden und seiner Familie die ihn in seinem Tun gestärkt hatte und nun schlief der junge Mann schon über zwölf Stunden tief und fest in seinem Bett. Matt ging es nicht anders. Auch er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende gewesen und schlief wie ein Kind.

Die beiden Frauen hatten sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und unterhielten sich über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihren Verlobten. Wie Frauen nun einmal waren unterhielten sie sich auch über die Hochzeit, die im Juli stattfinden sollte. Bis dahin waren sowohl Lionel als auch Viktoria auf der Welt und Sarah und Timea hatten sich bis dahin auch schon von den Strapazen der Geburt erholt.

„Ich würde eigentlich viel lieber in einer kleinen Runde bei Gavin heiraten. Das wäre sicherlich schön romantisch. Ich kann mir das richtig vorstellen, wie wir aus dem Wald kommen und Gavin uns dann traut.", sagte Timea verträumt und streichelte sich über ihren Bauch. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie bereits im sechsten Monat schwanger war und auch bei Sarah konnte man den Bauch nicht mehr mit Pullovern verbergen. Es war mittlerweile auch schon Frühling und es wurde deutlich Wärmer. Man brauche sich nicht mehr in warme Wollpullover zwängen, um sich warm zu halten.

„Das wäre wirklich schön, aber daraus wird wohl nichts werden. Ich möchte gerne meine Freunde aus Amerika dabei haben und ich glaube Matt würde auch gerne seine Familie dabei haben. Dann die ganzen Freunde von Harry, der Orden des Phönix und es wird sicherlich auch noch die Presse dabei sein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das eine ruhige Hochzeit werden wird.", antwortete ihre Freundin Sarah darauf.

Tja es würde wohl wirklich keine romantische Hochzeit werden, denn es gab mittlerweile so viele Menschen in dem Leben der vier Auserwählten, die bei einer Hochzeit dabei sein wollten, dass sie gar nicht alleine feiern konnten. Aber bis zur Hochzeit war es noch eine Weile hin. Erst einmal würde der Kampf gegen Voldemort kommen und der Kampf gegen das Böse selbst.

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Wenn ich mir die Familie Weasley ansehe und den Orden, dann brauchen wir wirklich viel Platz. Aber die Presse lassen wir außen vor. Am besten schaffen wir die ganze Meute dann zu Gavin. Da ist genügend Platz für alle.", antwortete Timea und im nächsten Moment fing sie an zu lächeln und sah ihre Freundin an. Auch diese lächelte, denn sie hatten beide über ihre Verbindungen gespürt, dass ihre Verlobten ausgeschlafen hatten und genau in dem Moment kamen beide durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Matt rieb sich noch seine Augen und Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, die schon lange nicht mehr so strubbelig waren, wie in seiner Jugendzeit.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ihr habt nun endlich ausgeschlafen.", sagte Sarah und ging auf Harry zu um ihn zu umarmen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Natürlich haben wir ausgeschlafen und wir haben einen Bärenhunger.", antwortete Matt, der sich von Timea eine Umarmung abgeholt hatte.

„Er ist genau wie du Ric.", sagte der Geist von Salazar, der in diesem Moment durch die Wand geschwebt kam und sich seinen Urenkel und dessen Verlobte ansah.

„Ich bin gar nicht so schlimm gewesen.", meinte der angesprochene und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel sinken.

„Guten Morgen Ric, Zar.", grüßte Harry seine Vorfahren und setzte sich nun ebenfalls in die Runde. Auch Matt und Timea setzten sich und die beiden Gründer sagten dann auch gleich, warum sie wieder hier waren.

„Der Trank des Lebens ist fertig. Sarah hat schon mit dem Trank des Todes begonnen und das was ich eben gesehen habe sieht sehr gut aus. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann habt ihr den Trank in fünf Monatszyklen fertig. Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr Voldemort diesen Trank verabreichen wollt?", fragte Salazar und sah die Auserwählten fragend an.

Harry war es der antworte, denn irgendwie wurde er zum Sprecher der Gruppe gewählt. Er war schon immer ein Anführer gewesen und das zeigte er auch in dieser Gruppe.

„Wir haben uns lange beraten, wie wir Voldemort diesen Trank verabreichen können, ohne dass wir selbst in den Kampf eingreifen und unsere magischen Reserven gebrauchen. Sarah hatte dann die Idee den Trank in eine Spritze zu füllen und diese mit Hilfe von Muggelbetäubungswaffen auf Voldemort zu feuern. Das Geschoss ist schneller als der Schall und es gibt keinen Schild der Voldemort vor dieser Spritze schützen könnte. Timea wird das Geschoss zusätzlich noch unsichtbar machen und wir werden es so präparieren, dass auch wirklich Voldemort damit getroffen wird und kein anderer."

Salazar rümpfte die Nase, so als wolle er sagen, dass er mit diesem Plan nicht einverstanden war, doch ein scharfer Blick von Godric reichte aus, um den Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wahrscheinlich war es die Art mit den Muggelwaffen, die dem Slytherin überhaupt nicht behagte, doch wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Er hatte nur schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Muggeln gemacht, vor allem da sie in seiner Zeit die Zauberer immer verfolgt und getötet hatten, sodass sie sich verstecken mussten. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Die Muggel hatten sich geändert. Sie wusste zwar nichts mehr von den Zauberern, aber eine Bedrohung waren sie sicherlich nicht immerhin konnten diese mit nur einer einzigen Bombe ganz England dem Erdboden gleich machen.

„Der Plan hört sich gut an. Seht ihr sicher, dass er auch funktionieren wird? Ihr müsst all eure Energien vereinen, um ihn zu besiegen. Es reicht nicht nur, dass ihr Voldemort besiegt, sondern auch das Böse, was in ihm schlummert."

„Wir wissen, was wir tun, Ric. Wir werden das schaffen.", sagte Harry zuversichtlich und kuschelte sich mehr an seine Sarah. Sie alle wollten es schaffen, wollten endlich ein Leben in Frieden. Sie wollten mit ihrer Familie glücklich werden und das ohne Krieg. Und das würde sie auch.

Die Tage vergingen und die vier Auserwählten waren kaum zu sehen. Seit dem Harry wieder aufgetaucht war hatten Ron und Hermine ihn kaum gesehen. Er hatte ihnen zwar seine Geschichte erzählt, doch seit dem war ihr verlorener Freund so gut wie nie zu sehen gewesen. Harry war in der Zeit oft in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen, hatte an dem Trank gebraut und in den Büchern nach nützlichen Zaubern gesucht. Nur wenn Sarah oder Timea ihn mal ablösten und ihn zu seinen Freunden schickten, hatten sie mit ihm sprechen können, doch etwas war anders. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Harry war nicht der gleiche, der für Ron und Hermine vor einem knappen Jahr verschwunden war. Und das stimmte auch immerhin war Harry vier Jahre durch die Zeit gereist um sich mit den anderen auf den Krieg vorzubereiten. Vier Jahre hatte er trainiert und alles gelernt, was ihm im finalen Kampf helfen könnte. Ron und Hermine wussten nicht, wie hart er trainiert hatte, noch wussten sie genau was ihr Freund unten in der Kammer machte.

Harry wollte Ron und Hermine nicht mit in den Kampf hinein ziehen. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, nicht so wie Cedric oder Sirius. Er wusste zwar, dass sie mit in den Kampf ziehen würden, egal was er sagte, dennoch wollte er ihnen die Zukunft ermöglichen, die er sich für seine eigene Familie erhoffte. Dass Harry bereits mit Sarah verlobt war, war natürlich nicht lange geheim geblieben und die Zeitungen überschlugen sich fast mit ihren Artikeln. Ebend so die Schwangerschaft von Sarah und sie wurde förmlich in der Luft zerrissen. Es wäre doch verantwortungslos seine Freundin einfach so zu schwängern ohne dass sie verheiratet waren. Harry war vor Wut aus der Halle gerannt und hatte den Reporter ausfindig gemacht und ihn so zur Schnecke gemacht, dass dieser nie wieder ein schlechtes Wort über Harry Potter schreiben würde.

So sind die Monate vergangen. Mit Tränke brauen, nervige Reporter abschütteln und neue Sprüche lernen. Und nun rückte der Tag des finalen Kampfes immer näher. Harry spürte es durch seine Narbe. Trotz der Okklumentik, die er von Godric gelernt hatte spürte er, dass Voldemort etwas plante, etwas Großes. Salazar hatte den verdacht, dass er mit Hilfe eines Rituals das Böse persönlich heraufbeschwören wollen würde. Dazu durfte es nicht kommen. Matt und Harry machten sich an einem regnerischen Tag im April kampfbereit. Sie wollten Voldemort nicht die Chance geben sich noch mehr Kräfte zueigen zu machen.

„Pass auf dich auf.", wisperte Sarah und umarmte ihn noch einmal. Sie wollte mit ihm gehen, doch ihre Schwangerschaft lies dies nicht zu. Das Kind würde in wenigen Wochen zur Welt kommen und Harry wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Doch sie konnten nicht länger warten. Die konnten nicht warten bis Lionel und Viktoria auf der Welt waren, denn das würde Voldemort zu viel Zeit geben in der er mehr Kräfte sammeln konnte. Jetzt war die Zeit zum Zuschalgen. Der Trank war fertig und ebenso das Geschoss, mit welchem sie Voldemort endgültig besiegen wollten.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Sobald der Trank seine Wirkung zeigt bringen wir ihn hier hinunter und dann werden wir ihn ein für alle Mal von dieser Welt verbannen.", sagte er und küsste Sarah zärtlich auf die Lippen. Er hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde, doch bei Voldemort wusste man nie. Sie mussten auf der Hut sein, doch das brauchte Harry niemand zweimal sagen. Er stand Voldemort oft genug gegenüber, dass er wusste worauf er sicheinließ und was er zu tun hatte.

Bei Timea und Matt lief die Verabschiedung ähnlich ab, wie bei ihm und Sarah. Auch er versprach vorsichtig zu sein und auf sich aufzupassen, immerhin wollte er seine kleine Tochter demnächst in die Arme schließen. Mit einem Nicken zu Harry verschwanden sie dann mit einem Portschlüssel aus der Schule.

„Meinst du sie werden es schaffen?", fragte Sarah etwas ängstlich. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Sie haben hart genug trainiert und der Trank ist perfekt. Selbst Salazar hat gesagt, dass er den Trank nicht besser hätte brauen können. Sie werden es schaffen und wenn alles klappt werden sie morgen früh wieder hier sein und wir können Voldemort endgültig vernichten.", antwortete ihre Freundin zuversichtlich und zusammen gingen sie hinauf in die Große Halle. Beide Frauen wollten jetzt nicht alleine sein und die Ablenkung bei den Schülern oben im Schloss und beim Unterricht würde ihnen gut tun.

„Wo sind denn Harry und Matt?", fragte Ron, der gerade mit Argos in einem Zaubererschachmatch war, die beiden Frauen jedoch bemerkt hatte. „Ach die sind wieder unten in der Kammer und üben ein paar neue Zauber.", winkte Timea ab und setzte sich zu Hermine. Beide wollten die Freunde von Harry nicht beunruhigen. Je weniger in den Kampf involviert waren desto besser war es für alle.

Während Timea und Sarah versuchten nicht an ihre Liebsten zu denken waren diese in einem Waldstück angekommen. Dieser Wald gehörte zum Anwesen der Gaunts. Die Familie Gaunt war eine der letzten Familien, die das Blut Slytherin in sich führte und Tom Riddle war der letzte Sohn von Merope Gaunt. Das Anwesen war zwar durch viele Zauber geschützt, doch da Harry selbst vom Blute Slytherins war und die nötigen Zauber von Salazar gelernt hatte, hatte er zusammen mit Matt die Schutzzauber aufheben können. Es war fast zu leicht gewesen. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt und dennoch spürten beide, dass hier etwas faul war.

„Wieso kommt denn keiner? Müssen wir erst auf den Busch hauen, dass die elende Schlange sich endlich zeigt?", zischte Matt und verengte seine Augen. Er ließ die Tür des Hauses nicht aus den Augen, dennoch regte sich dort nichts.

„Er muss hier sein. Er versteckt sich irgendwo in dem Ha….Was zum Teufel ist DAS!", zischte Harry als er die enorme Ansammlung der Magie spürte. Auch Matt spürte die Magie und sie kam aus dem Haus.

„FUCK! Er muss mit dem Ritual begonnen haben. LOS!", schrie Matt und stürmte vor. Harry folgte ihm, denn ihm war klar, wenn sie jetzt noch mehr Zeit verlieren würden, dann würde Voldemort das Böse selbst heraufbeschwören können und dann waren sie wirklich verloren.

Mit einem Schub der Magie aus der Hand von Matt explodierte die Tür in seine Einzelteile. Kein Todesser war zu sehen, doch das war auch nicht verwunderlich. Voldemort hatte seine gesamte Truppe bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts eingesetzt und seit dem hatte sich ihm kaum ein Magier angeschlossen.

„Wir müssen in den Keller.", sagte Harry und Matt folgte ihm. Sicherlich war ihre Ankunft bemerkt worden, doch so wie Harry Voldemort einschätzte würde er jetzt erst recht versuchen das Böse zu befreien und sie durften keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Im Keller angekommen sahen sie, wie Voldemort in der Mitte eines Pentagramms stand. Schwarze Kerzen standen um ihn herum und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg ihnen in die Nase. Voldemort stand da und wisperte eine lateinische Formel vor sich her. Harry und Matt spürten die Magie, die sich um den dunklen Lord sammelte.

„Wir müssen was tun. Los!", und Harry tat auch etwas. Er spürte, dass ein Magiefeld den schwarzen Magier umgab.

„Zerstöre du das Magiefeld. Ich kümmere mich um das Geschoss.", sagte er und Matt machte sich sofort an die Arbeit das Schild zu zerstören.

„Gib auf Potter. Du wirst mich niemals schlagen können.", lachte der Lord und fuhr mit seiner Beschwörung fort. Doch Harry störte sich gar nicht daran sondern wartet auf das Zeichen von seinem Freund. Dann wenn das Schild zusammen brach musste die Spritze im Körper von Voldemort stecken. Er durfte nicht die Zeit finden noch ein Schild aufzubauen oder gar eine Steinwand zu beschwören.

„JETZT!", rief Matt und in dem Moment feuerte Harry die Waffe ab. Voldemort sah dies, doch er lachte nur hämisch. Er kannte sich mit den Muggeltechniken nicht aus und wusste nicht, was ihn gleich treffen würde.

Und die Spritze traf ihn, genau am Hals, dort wo er nichts machen konnte. Matt und Harry sahen noch den ungläubigen Blick, bevor der dunkle Lord bewusstlos zusammen sackte. In dem Trank war auch noch ein Betäubungsmittel gewesen, sodass sie ihn in die Kammer bringen konnten und ihn dort ein für alle Mal vernichten konnten.

„Das wars?", fragte Matt etwas ungläubig und fesselte den Lord mit seinen stärksten Zaubern und auch Harry belegte den Lord noch mit ein paar Bannzaubern, sodass er ihnen nicht einfach entwischen konnte.

„Noch ist es nicht vorbei. Morgen früh werden wir ihn vernichten und dann können wir endlich in Ruhe weiter leben.", sagte Harry und beschwor einen Portschlüssel mit dem sie zurück in die Kammer des Schreckens reisten.

„Sie sind wieder da!", rief Sarah und sprang auf. Auch Timea hatte gespürt, dass Matt wieder da war. Ron und Hermine sahen die beiden Frauen nur verständnislos an, doch Argos erhob sich ebenfalls und folgte den beiden Frauen durch das Portal.

In der Kammer angekommen fanden sie sich direkt in einer Umarmung wieder.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Argos seinen Schützling, doch Harry deutete nur grinsend hinter sich, wo der bewusstlose schwarze Magier lag.

„Na so böse und furcht einflößend sieht der gar nicht aus. Ich würde eher sagen etwas abgeleckt und wie eine ekelige Schlange.", meinte Argos und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

„Morgen werden wir ihn mit all unserer Kraft vernichten. Morgen wird alles vorbei sein.", sagte Matt und drückte seine Timea an sich. Bald würde endlich Frieden herrschen.

„Na dann seht zu, dass ihr eure Magiereserven wieder auffüllt. Ab ins Bett.", sagte der Drache und scheuchte alle viere zu ihren Schlafzimmern. Diese lachten lediglich, ließen sich aber von Argos weiter schieben.

Argos selbst ging wieder hinauf ins Schloss. Es war noch früh am Nachmittag und er konnte noch eine Runde Zaubererschach gegen Ron spielen. Dieser hatte in dem letzten Match verloren und forderte eine Revange von ihm.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Ginny, als Argos in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors trat.

„Nichts weiter. Nur zwei übermütige schwangere Frauen.", winkte dieser ab und setzte sich zu Ron, der schon die Schachfiguren aufgestellt hatte und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht meinte: „Noch einmal wirst du mich nicht schlagen"

„Jungchen ich bin über tausend Jahre alt. Meinst du wirklich, dass du gegen mich auch nur die geringste Chance hättest?", lachte der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren. Ron lachte ebenfalls, da er Argos nicht für voll nahm und machte seinen ersten Zug.

Sie spielten noch lange bis in die Nacht hinein. Ron wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass er gegen den erfahrenen Drachen einfach keine Chance hatte und seinem Meister begegnet war. Immer wieder forderte er ihn heraus und immer wieder erlitt er eine Niederlage. Ginny und Hermine amüsierten sich die erste Zeit noch über Rons Hartnäckigkeit, doch irgendwann wurde es auch den beiden Frauen zu langweilig und sie gingen hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon sehr früh wach. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. In wenigen Stunden würden sie ihre Kräfte vereinen und Riddle würde endlich Geschichte sein.

Neben ihm regte sich etwas und Sarah öffnete ihre Augen.

„Guten morgen mein Schatz.", grüßte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte sie ihn und richtete sich etwas auf, auch wenn das mit dem Bauch etwas schwierig war.

„Nein, ich habe an Riddle gedacht. Bald wird er wirklich Geschichte sein und wir können unser Leben weiter leben."

„Genau wir. Du, ich und unser Sohn. Bald wird alles vorbei sein.", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihren Verlobten. So lagen sie noch einige Minuten da und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen. Doch dann hielt es auch Sarah nicht mehr im Bett und sie standen auf. Gerade als sie aus der Tür traten kamen auch Timea und Matt aus ihrem Zimmer. Als sie sich ansahen mussten sie doch alle Lachen. Sie waren sich alle sehr ähnlich und sie würden wohl immer die besten Freunde bleiben. Sie hatten so viel zusammen erlebt. Sie teilten das gleiche Schicksal. Sie wussten alles von einander vor allem auch durch das Band, was die vier Zauberer verband.

„Na konntet ihr auch nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte Matt grinsend. Harry grinste einfach zurück und Sarah streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Dobby.", rief Harry den Hauselfen zu sich, der sie schon eine ganze Weile hier unten mit Nahrugn versorgte.

„Master Harry hat nach Dobby gerufen und Dobby ist erschienen.", quiekte der Elf erfreut.

„Dobby könntest du uns bitte etwas zu essen bringen? Nur etwas Kleines.", sagte Harry und der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem Plop wieder. Zwei Minuten später frühstückten die vier Auserwählten im Wohnzimmer. Doch so richtig Hunger hatte keiner von ihnen.

„Na wenn ihr doch alle keinen Appetit habt, dann lasst uns das endlich hinter uns bringen.", sagte Matt und stand auf. Die anderen drei nickten und erhoben sich ebenfalls. Zusammen gingen sie zu der Stelle, an der sie Riddle liegen gelassen hatte. Dieser war noch immer bewusstlos und würde es auch bleiben.

„Lass uns das Ritual aber besser irgendwo im Wald machen. Da wo keine Menschen sind. Bei der Magieansammlung könnten wir das Schloss leicht zum einstürzen bringen.", erklärte Timea.

„Ich kenne da einen Ort, der Ideal wäre. Ich glaube da würde Riddle gerne seine letzten Atemzüge tun."; sagte Harry fies grinsend und beschwor einen Portschlüssel. Dieser brachte sie zu einem Friedhof und alle wussten genau, was dieser Friedhof für eine Bedeutung für Riddle hatte. Hier war er wieder auferstanden und hier würde er nun auch wieder zugrunde gehen.

„Dann lasst uns beginnen. Sarah, Timea ihr bereitet alles für das Ritaul vor. Matt und ich kümmern uns um Riddle.", sagte Harry und levitierte den Magier in die Mitte eines Pentagramms, das wohl mächtigste magische Symbol was es gab. Timea und Sarah verstreuten die Blätter und verteilten die Kerzen, die den Fluss der Magie erleichtern sollten. Matt und Harry verbrannten die Sachen von Voldemort und legten ihn hin.

Nach zehn Minuten war alles soweit vorbereitet, dass sie beginnen konnten.

Noch einmal sahen sich alle an und nickten sich dann zu. Worte waren hier nicht mehr nötig. Jede Sekunde war nun genau geplant. Jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Es durfte nichts schief gehen. Schon der kleinste Fehler konnte ihnen das Leben kosten.

Harry begann mit seiner Beschwörung. Er horchte in sich hinein und suchte die Magie. Er leitete sie nach draußen und für die anderen sah es so aus, als würde Harry in einem dunklem Rot leuchten. Kurz danach folgten Matt, Sarah und Timea. Sie standen in einem Viereck um das Pentagramm herum und hatten die Arme seitlich ausgestreckt. Aus ihren Händen schoss nun ihre Magie. Jeder hatte eine andere Farbe. Timeas Magie war gelb, Sarah hatte grün für die Natur und Matts Energie war blau. Die Farben vermischten sich dort, wo sie zusammen trafen. Dort entstand eine Kugel der Magie, die von allen vier Ecken in die Mitte schoss. In dieser Mitte sammelte sich die Magie aller vier Magier. Doch noch reichte sie nicht aus, um Voldemort in die Hölle zu schicken.

Harry spürte, dass noch etwas fehlte. Doch er konnte nicht sagen was. Irgendetwas war unvollständig, denn die weiße Magiekugel in der Mitte müsste noch viel größer sein.

Dann erschienen plötzlich Godric, Achilles, Goldwind und Ferenc. Ihre Vorfahren erschienen jeweils dort, wo sie die Magie der Zauberer traf und von dort aus bildeten die vier selbst ein Viereck und verbanden ihre Magie. Das war es was noch gefehlt hatte. Die Macht ihrer Reinkarnation war es, die sie noch nicht genutzt hatten. Harry lächelte Godric dankbar zu und dann konzentrierte er sich wieder. Jetzt müssten sie alle eine Zauberformel sprechen, eine sehr komplexe und schon die kleinste falsche Betonung könnte das aus für alle bedeuten.

„JETZT!", schrie Harry und noch einmal schob er all seine Magie hinaus in die weiße Lichtkugel, die größer und größer wurde. Mit der letzten Silber schoss das Licht erst hinauf in den Himmel und versank dann im Körper von Voldemort. Dieser schrie auf und verging kurz danach in weißen Flammen, die so heiß waren, dass sie den Boden unter sich mit verbrannten, die Grabsteine um das Pentagramm herum und sogar die Bäume, die um den Friedhof herum standen. Harry, Matt, Sarah und Timea wurden von der Druckwelle der Magie zurück geschleudert und kurz danach war um sie herum alles schwarz.


End file.
